Erabu
by shaya10
Summary: [FINI] Traduction du titre: Choisir, cette histoire se déroule dans la fin d'adolescence de Goten et Trunks, c'est l'histoire de Goten et Mady! Un joli cercle amoureux dans cet fic!
1. Trunks? Sérieux?

"Erabu" relate la rencontre entre Goten, Trunks et Mady qui apparait dans "shinsetsu keredomo abunai" en tant que femme de Goten, lui donnant ainsi un jeune fils, Yann. Nous sommes donc six années avant l'histoire de "shinsetsu kerdomo abunai". Voici donc la superbe rencontre et le comment ils ont fini par sortir ensemble!

Il ne faut pas oublier aussi que c'est à peu près à cet époque que Trunks rencontre Tamarra. Dans cet histoire, on va comprendre une réplique de Trunks qui apparait dasn "shinsetsu..." lorsqu'il s'adresse à Mady: "Et dire que j'ai failli sortir avec toi!" voila et bonne lecture!

**Erabu**

Chapitre 1 : Trunks ? Sérieux ?

« Désolé d'être en retard ! » fit Goten, un garçon d'environs 17 ans aux cheveux noirs en brousaille, en atterrissant en faisant deux ou trois rebonds avant de se stabiliser.

« C'est pas grave Goten, c'est seulement la _quatrième_ fois cette semaine… Nous sommes jeudi… » répondit Trunks, un jeune homme d'à peu près le même âge...Un an plus vienx peut-être... Coupe au bol, d'une couleur un peu bizarre, lavande, et une ou deux mèches rebelles pendant sur le front.

« Ah, ça va hein ! C'est pas toi qui habite à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici ! Toi, t'habites juste à côté ! »

« Mais calme-toi… Ca va, j'ai rien dis… Viens, sinon, on va vraiment être en retard ! » Ils se mirent en route vers leur lycée. « Goten, est-ce que tu te rends compte que je suis en dernière année ?… »

« Oui. »

« Cette année… Tout se joue ! Si je réussi, je réaliserai peut-être le rêve de ma mère et le mien… Mais si je rate… Je finirai serveur à mi-temps dans une cafétéria minable qui pue la cigarette et l'alcool… Et mes soirées, je les passerais sur le port à boire de la vodka ! » et il gémit rien qu'en imaginant la scène.

« Trunks, t'arrête tes délires, oui ? T'as toujours réussi ! »

« Goten… Je flippe… »

« Arrête… »

Ils continuèrent à marcher en direction du lycée. « Je viens de prendre une décision ! » fit le fils de Végéta, après un long silence, en frappant un poing dans la paume de l'autre main.

« Tu vas te limiter à quatre filles par mois ? » lança son meilleur ami.

Trunks s'arrêta. « Imbécile ! Mais t'es vraiment un imbécile ! Je dirais même un pauvre crétin ! » fit-il, entre ses dents.

« Mais je plaisantais ! »

« Ce n'est pas à quatre filles par mois que je vais me limiter, mais à zéro ! ZERO ! » répliqua-t-il en formant un '0' avec sa main puis il reprit sa marche.

« Toi ? » demanda Goten en le pointant. « Toi, certainement le type le plus convoiter du lycée, beau, riche et intelligent, et musclé par dessus le marché ! A mon avis, ton père t'as frappé trop fort… »

« Mais non, mais faut que j'arrête ! Je veux réussir dans la vie, moi ! »

« Ah, parce que tu crois que moi pas, peut-être ? »

« Mais si, mais… Goten, il faut que je me consacre entièrement aux études ! » La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit à ce moment « Et je n'ai pas intérêt à être en retard, sinon, ce sera mal parti, allez, à plus ! » et il partit en courant.

« J'en reviens pas… Mais je parierais n'importe quoi que dans deux jours tout au plus, il me ramène sa nouvelle copine !… » dit-il pour lui-même.

Trunks entra dans sa classe et prit sa place. Il respira un bon coup. Enfin, le professeur arriva, suivit d'une jeune fille, d'environs 18 ans, de taille moyenne, yeux bleus, cheveux blonds pendant un peu plus bas que les épaules et attachés par une petite queue.

« Rhum… Excusez mon retard jeunes gens, mais nous avons une nouvelle élève, elle vient d'arriver dans notre bonne vieille capitale de l'ouest, je compte sur vous pour qu'elle s'y sente à l'aise… Voilà, tu peux dire quelques mots si tu le désires » fit le professeur.

« Eh bien… Je m'appelle Mady, ma métropole natale est la capitale du nord, mais j'espère que je vais beaucoup me plaire dans cette ville et dans cette école qui me paraissent tous deux très acceuillants… » se présenta la nouvelle.

« Tu peux prendre une place où t'asseoir… »

« Eh… Plutôt pas mal… Je dirais même très mignonne… » pensa Trunks appuyé sur le coude. Il secoua la tête et se la frappa. « Non, Trunks, non ! Ton avenir se joue maintenant, tu ne dois penser à rien d'autre ! » il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avancer vers sa colonne. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait… ? Elle vient vers moi !… » En effet, elle s'arrêta en face de lui.

« Excuse-moi… » fit-elle. Il redressa la tête.

« Qu…Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux… ? »

« Tu pourrais ravancer ta chaise, j'aimerais bien passer, pour m'asseoir, là… » répondit-elle en pointant la place à côté de lui qui était vide.

« Hein ? La place à côté de moi ! Pourquoi à côté de moi ? »

« Parce que c'est la dernière place libre… » répliqua la jeune fille.

Trunks soupira en s'avançant comme demander. Elle s'installa alors que le saiyen détourna le regard vers elle discrètement, taille fine, petite poitrine bien ronde, longues jambes fines… Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir prit ses initiatives aujourd'hui ! « Ah… On va dire, une fille par mois… » décida-t-il dans sa tête. « Alors comme ça, t'es nouvelle… » fit-il d'une voix dégagée.

« Oui, je suis arrivée hier matin… » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca te regarde ? » Il fut surpris, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce coup là… Alors il ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Ben… Non… Mais je me renseigne, c'est tout… »

« Je t'intéresse tant que ça ? »

Il ne su de nouveau quoi répondre…Elle était du genre direct celle-là! Il perdait de l'assurance et c'était rare avec les filles. « Peut-être bien… » répondit-il en se rasseyant convenablement et en repartant à l'attaque avec la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire: « T'es directe. »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, « C'est une de mes qualités… » continua de frimer le fils de Végéta.

« Mais quel modestie… Mais d'abord, c'est quoi ton nom, _B.C.B.G_. ? » demanda la jeune fille. B.C.B.G. … C'était un compliment ou une humiliation ?

« Le 'B.C.B.G.' s'appelle Trunks. » répliqua Trunks, un peu irrité.

« Désolée si tu as pris ça mal, mais tu es le type même du 'Bon Chi, Bon Genre', 'Beau Cul, Belle Gueule' si tu préfères… » Là, il était carrément sur le cul!

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« La fille là-bas… » Elle pointa une des élèves, au bout de la classe. « Ne cesse de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure… Et en arrivant, une autre m'a demandé si je te connaissais, je lui ai dis que non, alors elle m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que je te rencontre, mais il ne fallait pas que je te pique… Du baratin quoi… »

La sonnerie de fin du cours retentit et tous les élèves se levèrent pour quitter la classe. « J'ai écouté que dalle du cours… » pensa Trunks en quittant sa place « Je commencerais à bosser sérieusement demain… » Mady sortit la classe « Ou lundi… ».

« Vous, deux heures, samedi » lui sortit le prof.

« Hein ? Mais… Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je parie que vous ne saurez même pas me donner le thème du cours… »

« Heu… La… Heu…La… Physique… ? »

« Mais encore… ? »

« Heu… »

« La vérité, c'est que vous n'avez absolument rien noté, ni écouté ce cours ! »

« Mais… Monsieur… Il fallait quelqu'un pour guider la nouvelle et… » commença le fils de Végéta en essayant de trouver de bonnes excuses… « Et puis, elle aussi, elle parlait ! »

« Oui, mais elle écrivait aussi ! Vous, vous n'avez même pas ouvert votre sac ! »

« Mais monsieur, c'est injuste, je… »

« Quatre heures… » fit le prof en dressant quatre doigts de sa main, « Maintenant, sortez ! » il obéit et l'homme ferma la porte.

« Crétin !… » maugréa Trunks, en pensant au prof. « Mais le plus crétin des deux, c'est moi… » fit-il, d'un ton désespéré et il se dépêcha de retrouver sa classe.

&&&&&

A la fin du dernier cours, Trunks sortit de l'école avec soulagement, très mauvaise journée…

« Eh, Trunks ! » appela Mady en s'approchant de lui. Il se tourna.

« Ah, resalut… » répondit-il en s'asseyant sur un petit mur.

« Combien ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le muret.

« Quatre heures… »

« Oh… Désolé, c'est de ma faute ? »

« Oui… »

« Généralement quand on demande ça, c'est pour qu'on nous démente… »

« Et ben, là, non, c'est de ta faute ! »

« Eh ! Mon p'tit père, c'est toi qui m'a abordé… Pour ne pas dire, dragué… »

« Je ne t'ai pas dragué ! »

« Ah bon… Ben pourtant, j'aurais cru… »

« Je t'intéresse ? »

« Sûrement pas ! Je hais les B.C.B.G. macho ! »

« Je ne suis ni B.C.B.G. ni macho ! »

« Oh, quelle mauvaise foi !… »

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi ! Et toi, t'es une vrai fausse blonde ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement.

« Je ne suis pas une fausse blonde ! » s'énerva Mady. « Je suis une blonde naturelle ! »

« Ah oui… Impossible ! T'aurais des taches de rousseurs ! Toutes les vrais blondes en ont ! »

« Je sais, mais je n'en ai pas ! Pourtant je suis une vrai blonde ! C'est génétique ! Personne de ma famille a des taches de rousseur ! »

« T'es obligé de m'agresser pour me dire ça… ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Non, mais tu m'énerves ! »

Ils soupirèrent. « Bon, qu'est-ce qui fout l'autre ? Ca fait deux heures que je l'attends ! »

« Qui ? »

« Un copain… »

« T'as des amis,_ toi ? _»

« Oui ! Et plus d'un ! »

« Oui, deux, l'autre et moi »

« Ah, parce que tu me considère comme un ami ? Moi, un 'Beau Cul Belle Gueule' ? »

« Ca t'a marqué dis donc ! »

« C'est juste la première fois qu'on me dit ça… » il se mit à chercher Goten des yeux. Il était sur le mur d'à côté. « Ah, mais il est là… Pfff… » il sauta au sol et Mady le suivit. « Pourquoi tu me suis ? »

« J'ai envie de voir si ton copain est aussi B.C.B.G. que toi ! »

Trunks soupira et arrivai au niveau de son copain, s'assit à côté de lui. Goten semblait très absorbé par son cahier, bic en main. « Alors… Quatorze, je retiens vingt-quatre… Je retire trois… Et puis, heu… J'enlève ça… Puis, plus ça… Et… Moins ça… plus sept et… » fit-il tout bas dans sa concentration. « Ah… Trunks, peux-tu m'expliquer ça, je fais le calcul quatre fois et j'ai quatre réponses _différentes_… »

« Ah… Ben, c'est que tu t'es trompé… » répondit Trunks.

« Sans blague… Bon… J'ai pas le choix… » il fit une flèche et indiqua derrière 'Gohan'.

« Ah… Goten, je voudrais pas de contredire, mais un calcul sur deux, au moins, y'a le même signe… »

« Je sais, mais je comprends pas ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, à comprendre tout, tout de suite ! C'est pour ça que tu m'énerves avec tes délires de doublage ! » Il baissa son livre en entendant un petit ricanement. Il tomba sur Mady qui riait discrètement. « Tiens… Salut… » Elle fit un geste de main, pour répondre, elle riait tellement qu'elle n'arriva pas à parler. Il regarda Trunks.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes avec ce sourire idiot ? » demanda le fils de Végéta.

« Ahh… J'ai gagné mon pari, c'est génial !… Dommage que je n'ai parié avec personne… »

« Tu as parié quoi ? » demanda Trunks, méfiant.

« Rien, rien, tu vas t'énerver si je te le dis… »

L'autre parut perplexe. « JE NE SORT PAS AVEC ELLE ! »

« Ouais, ouais… Moi non plus… »

« Non, non, c'est vrai, Goten, je ne suis pas dans son palmarès de conquête… »

« Waw ! T'as trouvé mon nom, sans que je ne le dise ! Trunks s'améliore ! » ironisa le fils de Goku, en souriant.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il ne fréquente que des idiotes ? » demanda Mady.

« Oui, à peu près… A part une que je me souviens, c'était il y a deux ans, elle était un peu différente et… »

« Goten… » chantonna Trunks en le coupant.

« Oui ? »

« La ferme… » chatonna-t-il de nouveau.

« Bon, je rigole bien, mais faut que je parte, à demain ! » fit Mady en partant sur le côté, avec un grand sourire.

« Elle est plutôt sympa… » remarqua San Goten.

« Ouais… » répondit évasivement son copain.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« J'ai quatre heures de retenue, samedi ! »

« Ahh… Pas de chance, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

« Rien, justement ! J'ai rien fait à un cour et le prof l'a remarqué c'est tout !… »

« Ah lala… » soupira encore le frère de Gohan. « T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ? Généralement, les retenues ça te met pas en rogne tant que ça ! »

« Mady me résiste… »

« Ah… Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autres… »

« Je suis un ami pour elle… »

« Eh ben, c'est déjà ça ! »

« Oui, mais c'est mauvais signe… »

« Oh, tu sais, y'a des tas de gens qui sont amis des années, mais qui finissent mariés avec quatre gosses… » fit Goten en se levant en jetant son sac sur le dos.

« Par contre, toi, t'as la pêche ! »

« Ouais… J'ai 20/20 en bio, je suis content ! Mais je pige toujours que dalle aux maths… Allez, je vais à Satan City, chez mon frère, je vais sûrement dormir là-bas, si tu veux me parler, appelle là, bye ! » Goten se mit à courir sur le trottoir.

« Bye… ! » Ils se séparèent pour retourner chez "eux".


	2. Ca tourne en rond

Chapitre 2 : ça tourne en rond!

« Merci de m'avoir laisser ton numéro de téléphone, j'ai pu t'appeler et ainsi avoir mon devoir de science ! » fit Trunks, sarcastique, en s'asseyant à côté de Mady. Ils étaitent à nouveau en cours. Trunks avait cherché comment séduire Mady et il avait bien l'intention de commencer.

« Premièrement, tu ne la pas demander… Et deuxièment, je ne le donne pas à tout le monde ! » répondit-elle.

« Ouais, ben tu aurais du me le donner quand même ! »

« De toutes façons, le prof n'est pas là, tu n'as rien à craindre… »

« Mouais, à l'école, c'est sur… Mais chez moi… »

« On va t'engueuler… ? »

« Non, me battre… » répondit Trunks d'un ton des plus sinscère. Mady ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle le regarda étonnée etun peu peinée.

« C'est vrai… ? »

Il hocha la tête positivement. Elle ravala sa salive.

« Je suis désolée… Ca doit être dur pour toi… » 

« Oui, assez… Mais je tiens le coup… Mais parfois, je me sens seul… Et je me renferme dans ma coquille… » Mady plissa les yeux… Ca ne tenait déjà plus debout cette histoire…

« Une coquille… C'est ta _tête_ qui ressemble à une coquille, mon pauvre gars ! » sortit-elle soudainement en bondissant à moitié sur lui. Il sursauta et bascula de sa chaise sur le côté et... Tomba à la renverse..

« Rhum… Trunks, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous ne savez même plus tenir sur une chaise ? » demanda le professeur. Toute la classe éclata de rire.

« Quelle bande de gamins… » pensa Trunks.

« J'ai appris que vous aviez reçu quatre heures de colle par un autre de vos professeurs, vous en voulez deux de ma part ? »

« Ah, non ! Non, madame, je vais me tenir à carreau… » Il se releva et s'assit précipitamment. Il lança un regard menaçant à Mady, qui lui fit une langue comme réponse.

Ils sortirent à la fin de la leçon. « Alors… 'enfant battu', abandonne cette technique, tu perds ton temps, mon genre : ce n'est pas non plus les cockers… »

« Alors, tu aimes quoi ? » lâcha-t-il alors, offusqué.

« Pas toi en tout cas… »

« T'es une belle chiante en tous les cas… »

« Je sais, je te fréquente… »

« Ah… Que c'est intelligent… »

C'est à ce moment-là que Goten trottina vers eux. « Coucou, c'est moi ! »

« Tu sais ce que ton copain m'a sorti que son père le battait… Il t'a fait ce coup-là quand vous vous êtes rencontrés ? » demanda Mady.

Le nouvel arrivant ne put s'empêcher de regarder le fils de Végéta qui soupira entre-temps. Goten dut se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Non, Mady, son père ne le bat pas… Il lui apprend justement _l'éducation_… Et ils _s'adorent_ ! Ils vont à la pêche toutes les semaines et… »

« Mets-la en veilleuse ! » coupa Trunks.

« D'accord, chef… »

« Bon, j'y vais, à plus ! » et il partit vers son prochain cours. Les deux derniers le regardèrent partir dans un mot puis, lorsque Trunks fut assez loin...

« Je l'ai vexé ? » demanda Mady.

« Oui et non… En fait, son père et lui n'ont pas des relations très… Mirobolantes, mais il ne le bat sûrement pas ! » expliqua Goten. « Trunks, attends-moi ! T'as pas un peu de sous à me prêter ? Je suis à sec ! » Trunks se retourna et il n'avait pas l'air très enchanté… « Allez, je te les rendrais… »

« Ah ouais… Tu me les rends jamais ! »

« Mais tu vas pas mourir pour deux petites pièces, t'es plein aux as ! »

Trunks soupira en s'arrêtant, « Tiens… Tu m'énerves à chialer ! » il prit son porte feuille et en sortit quelques pièces. « Ca te suffira ? »

« C'est parfait ! T'es génial ! » remercia son copain en prenant l'argent. Derrière, Mady soupira et hocha la tête, elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue dans cette école.

Deux semaines passèrent… Et la situation n'avait guère avancé entre Trunks et Mady malgré toutes ses techniques de dragues.

« Coucou ! » fit Mady en sautant à côté de Trunks.

« Salut… » il passa son bras autour de ses épaules « … Chérie, je t'ai manqué ? »

« Dans tes rêves ! » répondit-elle en retirant son bras.

« Eh oui, eh oui… J'ai rêvé de toi… »

« Mais bien sûr… T'es coriace ! »

« Ouais, plus têtu qu'une mule, j'en ai bien peur… »

« Merci de m'avoir attendu, ça m'a vraiment touché ! » fit Goten, en surgissant devant lui, d'un ton sarcastique.

« Oh ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'après dix minutes, je m'en vais ! » « fit Trunks.

Le fils de Goku croisa les bras et fit mine de bouder. « Goten… Tu as le front tout rouge… » se rendit compte Mady.

« C'est normal, ma _très chère _belle-sœur m'a réveillé à coups de fer à repasser ! »

« Hein ! Elle est folle ou quoi ? » s'écria Mady.

Trunks soupira et Goten se mit la main sur la bouche en se rendant compte de son erreur. « Bravo, San Goten, franchement, bravo ! Je te préviens, tu te démerdes ! »

« Heu… Oui, oui, Mady, t'en fais pas ! Elle n'est pas folle ! C'est pas un fer chaud qu'elle m'a mis dessus, juste un peu… Pour me réveiller ! Tu sais, je suis quelqu'un d'insupportable ! Et il en faut beaucoup pour me mettre debout ! »

« Ahh, et ça ne te fait pas trop mal ? » risqua-t-elle, pas rassurée du tout.

« Non… » Il reçut un coup de coude de Trunks. « Si, un peu ! » se rattrapa-t-il.

« Oh, ça va… T'as l'air en vie… ça vous dirait d'aller manger une glace à la fin des cours ? »

« Oh oui ! J'adore les glaces ! » se réjouit Goten

« Goten, elle a dit UNE glace… Pas dix… » fit Trunks. Son copain soupira et Mady éclata de rire.

« Bon, c'est d'accord, alors ? »

« Moi, y'a pas de problème ! » fit Goten.

« Moi non plus… Seulement, je ne paye pas ! » décida le fils de Végéta.

« Moi non plus, je suis à sec ! » fit son copain.

« Bon, j'ai compris… En plus, c'est moi qui ai proposé, mais je vous signale que, normalement, ce sont les garçons qui invitent les filles… » capitula Mady, un peu à contrecœur.

« Je sais, mais comme tu l'as dis, c'est toi qu'a proposé… » fit Trunks.

&&&&&

ce chapitre n'est pas très interressant et pas très long non plus! tant pis! vous avez plus q'à attendre la prochaine fois!


	3. Un être très spécial

_  
_Chapitre 3 : Un être très spécial…  
  
« Je te comprends pas… T'es pas amoureux d'elle, mais tu la drague quand même ! » fit Goten le samedi suivant.

« Oui et alors ? » répondit Trunks, les bras croisés derrière la tête

« Tu veux qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi pour la lâcher après ! »

« Mais non ! Peut-être pas… Je vais peut-être tomber amoureux d'elle si on sort ensemble !… »

« Mouais… Enfin, tu fais comme tu le sens ! »

« Exactement ! »

La journée se passa comme d'habitude et la fin de journée arriva, Goten était attablé et semblait l'air absorbé par son bouquin.

« Coucou ! » fit Mady en s'appuyant sur la table. Celle-ci était accompagnée de Trunks.Il abaissa son livre.

« Salut ! » répondit le fils de Goku. « Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie… Mais vous êtes en retard… »

« Non, c'est toi qui était en avance pour une fois… On avait dit 7h! » fit Trunks en s'allant s'asseoir sur la banquette à côté de Mady.

« Non, toi, tu t'assieds pas ! » fit Mady.

« Ben pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu vas aller nous chercher nos commandes ! »

Trunks soupira. « Eh oui, Trunks, il faut que tu t'entraînes, n'oublie pas que si tu rates, tu finiras garçon de café dans un établissement miteux avec des rats et qu'en plus, il puera la cigarette et l'alcool… » ajouta Goten sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Goten… ? »

« Oui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est mon nom. »

« Lis ton livre ! »

« C'est ce que je fais ! » Mady rit un moment en observant les deux garçons se chamailler.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? » demanda le « serveur ».

« Humm… Un café, ça suffira » décida Mady.

« Et moi, heu… Un maxi chocolat ! » décida Goten à son tour.

« Quoi ? Mais, c'est huit boules ! » réagit le fille.

« Oui et alors ? Je meurs de faim… »

« Oui, mais quand même… T'es sûr que tu mangeras tout ? »

« Mais oui ! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un ventre à pattes, tu sais… »

« Bon, si tu le dis… J'espère que tu ne seras pas malade… »

« Non, moi, indigestion, pas connaître ! »

« Ca va, je peux y aller ? » demanda Trunks.

« Oui, mon _bon ami_, vous pouvez y aller… » ironisa Goten, sous les rires de Mady tandis que le troisième partait en soupirant. Le saiyen assit à table ferma son bouquin. « J'en ai marre de lire. »

« Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Trunks et moi… ? Heu… » Il haussa les épaules. « Ben, quand on y réfléchit bien depuis que je suis né… »

« Oh, si loin ! Vos parents sont amis j'imagine… »

« Ouais, enfin, nos mères sont les meilleures amies du monde… »

« Et vos pères ? »

« Heu… Comment dire… » se mit à réfléchir le fils de Goku.

« Ils se haïssent ? »

« Non, pas vraiment… » (avant si...)

« Ils sont inséparables ? » 

« Non plus… On pourrait les qualifiés de… Meilleurs 'ennemis' du monde »

« Ah bon… »

« Oui, le sien, on saurait jamais dire ce qu'il pense ou anticiper une de ses réactions, et le mien… Il est encore plus nomade que moi… »

« Comment ça ? Il est pilote d'avion ? »

« Ah non ! Pas du tout, pas du tout !… Enfin, je me comprends quand je dis 'nomade' moi, j'ai deux maisons et demi ! » Mady se remit à rire. « C'est vrai en plus ! Chez ma mère… Chez mon frère… Et un peu chez Trunks… J'aime pas de rester au même endroit… » elle répliqua d'un sourire. Trunks revint avec les commandes. Il servit tout le monde.

« Ah… Miam, miam ! » se réjouit Goten.

« Goten… On a le temps, alors, tu te calmes… » fit Trunks.

« Mais oui ! »

« Je te connais !… »

San Goten haussa les épaules et entama sa glace. Il prenait des bonnes bouchées et il les avalait toutes l'une à la suite de l'autre, un véritable ogre ! Au bout de deux minutes, il avait terminé les huit boules au chocolat. Il ramassa tout le reste de la coupe.

« Humm, c'était bon, je me suis régalé ! »

Mady était très surprise, il avait avalé huit boules de glace en quelques minutes. « T'avais raison, t'es vraiment gourmand ! »

Goten posa se gratta la nuque en souriant bêtement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Trunks qui n'avait pas l'air aussi impressionné que l'était Mady… Il avait même plutôt l'air… En rogne… « Désolé, Trunks… »

« C'est pas grave… » soupira le fils de Végéta.

« Moi, je serais gavée rien qu'à en manger une seule comme celle-là ! T'as un fameux estomac ! » fit le fille, encore émerveillée.

« Je sais, on me le dit souvent… J'ai un appétit d'ogre… Je tiens ça de mon paternel… »

« Et dire que je trouvais mes parents bizarres… »

« Crois-moi, par rapport aux nôtres, ils sont normaux ! » assura Goten. Mady répondit par un sourire et le fils de Goku fit pareil.

&&&&&

toujours aussi interressant... ça arrivera plus tard les emmerdes! lol


	4. Plus amis qu'amoureux

Chapitre 4 : plus amis qu'amoureux

Une semaine passa encore et Trunks tournait toujours autour de Mady, bien que moins qu'au début… Avec Goten, ils passaient de très bons moments, surtout avec ce dernier qui était un vrai débonnaire… Mais, elle le trouvait vraiment trop drôle.

Au cours d'économie, le saiyen aux cheveux lavandes et la blonde étaient (encore) l'un à côté de l'autre. Trunks redressa la tête en arrêtant d'écrire quand le prof se retourna vers la classe en déposant la craie.

« Bon, vous allez avoir un travail de groupes pour la semaine prochaine. » annonça-t-il. Tous les élèves poussèrent un gémissement, ce n'était pas la spécialité de la classe… « Un travail en couple. » continua le professeur. Cela fit sourire certain et grimacer encore plus à d'autres.

« Monsieur, quel genre de couples… ? » demanda un des élèves.

« Des couples ! Vous allez voir, bon, c'est un devoir, ne commencez pas à discuter pour les groupes que je vais faire, vous n'êtes plus des enfants ! Et vous avez quitter l'âge bête pour certains d'entres vous. Alors, j'ai mis tous vos noms dans ce bac, vous en prendrez un chacun à votre tour, celui qui pêche son nom fera le travail d'un veuf ou veuve, enfin, je vous expliquerais en profondeur après. »

« Tout ça pour dire 'péchez un papier' » marmonna Trunks. Le prof passa devant tout le monde, le jeune homme pécha à son tour et souria en voyant le nom. Il le montra à sa voisine qui fit une grimace. Le papier indiquait 'Mady'. Elle soupira.

« C'est parfait. » fit le prof. « Vous, ce sera, heu… Mariés, deux enfants âgés de sept et douze ans, elle est avocate, il est épicier et… »

« Epicier ? » répéta (ou plutôt s'étrangla) Trunks.

« Oui, pourquoi cela vous pose un problème ? C'est un devoir, jeune homme ! Pas votre avenir ! »

« J'espère bien… »

« Je continue, elle gagne 18 000 zénis par mois et lui, 3 000 » continua le professeur. « Le travail consiste à, avec ce salaire, faire un rythme de vie pendant un an, en comptant toutes les dépenses possibles, en comptant bien évidemment Noël, Nouvel An et tout ce qui va avec ! Tout ! »

Trunks soupira, ce devoir ne l'enchantait pas d'un côté, mais de l'autre… Il se tourna vers Mady et sourit, c'était sa chance !

&&&&&

A la fin du cours, ils sortirent de la classe. « Bon, Trunks, j'espère que tu travailleras, parce que je veux réussir ce devoir ! » fit Mady, menaçante.

« Mais oui ! Mais j'ai de bonnes notes, tu sais ! Mais seulement, cet imbécile de prof n'aurait pas pu me donner un métier un peu moins... ? » commença Trunks

« Dis, ça va, hein ! Enfant gâté ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être né le cul dans le beurre comme toi ! »

« QUOI ? Mais tu peux parler ! T'as pas à te plaindre, il t'a mis avocate ! »

« Mais, Trunks, ce n'est pas notre avenir, mais un devoir ! »

« Et alors ? Un devoir, un devoir… C'est pas une raison pour me ridiculiser ! »

« Oh… Pauvre chou… » se moqua son amie.

« En plus, 3000 zénis de salaire, que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ? On saurait même pas acheter une poupée pour la gamine à Noël ! »

« Mais moi, je gagne 18000 ! »

« Mais t'es une _femme_ ! T'as déjà vu une femme dans un couple qui était la chef de famille ? »

La jeune fille était sidérée. « Oh ! Mais t'es vraiment macho, toi ! Bien sûr que j'en connais ! »

« Oui, des veuves ! »

« Et alors ! Oui, de pauvres femmes qui éduquent leurs enfants, trois ou quatre parfois ! Alors que les veufs, ils foutent leurs enfants en pension, ou bien alors ils prennent une nounou qu'ils payent à ne rien faire ! Et pendant ce temps là, y'a des gosses qui crèvent de faim et des enfants battus ! De VRAIS enfants battus ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que les enfants battus ont avoir avec notre travail ? »

« Aucun, mais… » Ele fut interrompu pa une troizième voix.

« Eh, oh, stop, stop, stop ! On vous entend jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir là… Y'a l'intello de ma classe qui s'entend plus réfléchir… » intervint Goten en se mettant entre les deux « époux ». « Et ne commencez pas à m'agresser, je suis _neutre_ ! »

Mady et Trunks s'arrêtèrent et la jeune fille eut un sourire amusé, Goten la faisait vraiment beaucoup rire.

&&&&&

A la fin des cours, ils sortirent de la cour de l'école. « On ira chez toi. » firent Mady et Trunks en chœur. « Ah non… ! C'est pas possible chez moi ! » continuèrent-ils.

« Trunks, tu choisis, si on va chez moi et que tu ne 'plais' pas à mes parents, tu te fera virer _à coups de fusil _! » ajouta rapidement la jeune fille.

« Et pourquoi je ne leurs plairais pas ? » demanda le demi-sang.

« Ils détestent que je ramène des garçons à la maison ! »

Trunks soupira, encore une fille de parents qui jouent aux pet-culs… « Ouais... Ben, chez moi non plus c'est pas possible, parce que, chez moi, c'est pas à coups de fusil, mais à coups de poings que tu vas quitter ma baraque ! »

Ce fut au tour de son copain de soupirer. « Mais tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, comme si ton père n'avait pas autres choses à faire que de jeter à la porte les filles que tu ramènes à la maison… Non mais franchement… Trunks, t'es censé avoir quitté l'âge ingrat et l'âge bête ! »

L'autre soupira bruyamment, Goten n'avait pas tout à fait tord… Mais ce n'était pas tellement le fait que Végéta puisse la frapper qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt… « Et si elle se barre en courant ? »

Mady se mit à rire en voyant la mine d'autant plus désespérée de Goten. « Mais, Trunks, Mady n'a rien des nunuches que tu tires en laisse habituellement ! Elle, elle a cerveau… Et puis, c'est pas un monstre, ton père ! » fit-il comme s'il parlait à un idiot.

« C'est si grave que ça, l'état mental de ses fréquentation ? » demanda la fille.

« Franchement, oui ! Une, je sais pas où il avait été la pécher, mais c'était une véritable catastrophe ! Elle était myope comme une taupe, elle n'avait de lunettes, mais des lentilles ! De couleur ! Elle avait un œil bleu et un autre brun et elle s'étonnait qu'elle voyait mal !… » Il tapota son index contre sa tempe. Elle éclata encore franchement de rire.

« Ca va, Goten ? T'as fini de raconter ma vie ? » demanda Trunks d'un ton très sarcastique. « Cette fille, c'était par pitié que je l'ai prise ! Elle me suivait à dix mètres à longueur de temps, je suis sorti deux jours avec elle, puis elle m'a fichu la paix ! » clôtura-t-il. « J'y vais ! Mady, tu me suis ou tu viens plus tard, tu peux pas rater ma maison, c'est la Capsule Corporation, c'est le plus gros bâtiment, tu peux pas le louper ! » et il commença sa marche.

« Ne fait pas de commentaires sur où il vit, tu vas le vexer encore plus, ça l'énerve qu'on lui dise qu'il est le 'fils de la Capsule Corp.' » fit Goten, à voix basse, à la jeune fille. Elle sourit et prit l'initiative de suivre son ami, « Eh, attends » elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Je sais pas ce qui me prend, c'est peut-être ridicule, mais… Tu devrais essayer de faire deux tresses avec tes cheveux… » (1)

Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux blonds entre ses doigts en regardant l'ami de Trunks. « J'y penserais, promis, bye ! » Elle pivota une nouvelle fois et courut pour rejoindre son ami.

&&&&&

Trunks pianota un instant sur un clavier électronique sur le bord de la porte, un signal sonore retentit et il entra.

« Waw, c'est gigantesque chez toi. » s'émerveilla Mady en regarda le grand hall d'entrée.

« Trunks, c'est toi ? » demanda une voix féminine de la pièce d'à côté.

« Ouais. » répondit le jeune homme.

Bulma pénétra dans le couloir : les cheveux bleus pendant jusqu'aux épaules, un visage assez amical et ses yeux étaient également bleus. « Quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle se pencha sur le côté pour apercevoir Mady. « Bonjour. » ajouta-t-elle aimablement.

« Bonjour madame. » répondit la jeune fille. La mère posa un regard qui en disait long sur son fils, qui comprit tout de suite.

« Mady, ma femme pour un stupide devoir d'économie qui me pompe déjà l'air avant qu'on aie commencé ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Et sinon, heu… » fit la femme, avec de l'insinuation dans la voix.

« Non. » coupa son fils en sachant ce qu'elle pensait. « Bon, c'est terminé l'interrogatoire ? » Elle esquissa et les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

« On va où ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dans ma chambre, on sera mieux » répondit-il. Elle s'arrêta. « Quoi ? T'as peur que je te viole ou quoi ? »

« Ah, mais non, idiot ! » répondit-elle, irritée. Une porte à côté souffrit et laissa entrer deux personnes.

« Tu viens, dis, alors, hein, papa ? Tu viens, hein ? S'il de plaît… » supplia une petit voix d'enfant.Une petite fille, pas plus âgée que cinq ans, les cheveux couleur bleu tout comme sa mère, retenu en une queue en palmier sur le sommet de sa tête, tirait à deux mains, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, un homme encore plus musclé que Trunks, pas très grand, aux cheveux noirs. Le surprenant était que ses cheveux tenaient tout seul au-dessus de sa tête et ils semblaient très épais comme ceux de Goten par exemple. « Tu viens, oui ou non, papa ? » répéta la petite fille.

« Oui. » soupira son père. « Oui, Bra, faudra bien ! »

« Youpi ! » Bra sauta en l'air. « Grand frère, papa et maman m'emmènent tous les deux à la piscine ! Je vais prendre des cours pour apprendre à nager, cool, hein ? »

« Ouais, j'espère que tu ne resteras pas au fond. » répondit Trunks, ironique.

« Mais non ! Mauvaise langue ! C'est qui ta copine ? »

« On a un devoir qu'on doit faire ensemble. »

« Ah… » répondit simplement la petite.

« Bonjour. » lança Mady à l'attention du père de Trunks. Il la regarda un moment de son regard impassible.

« Salut. » répondit Végéta en enfuyant ses mains dans ses poches. Il se tourna et descendu les escaliers en compagnie de sa fille.

« C'est lui, ton père ? » demanda-t-elle quand les deux autres furent en bas.

« Eh oui… » soupira Trunks.

« Il est cool ! Un peu plus original que le mien… Bien qu'avec ses histoires de chasses, c'est pas mal non plus… »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Trunks s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. « Sans mes parents, ni ma sœur, on sera tranquille. »

« Pour ? » demanda Mady, méfiante.

« Pour travailler, _femme_ (2) ! » Ils se regardèrent un moment. Il tapota sur le matelas à côté de lui et Mady vint s'y asseoir. Il se laissa basculer en arrière en croisant les bras derrière la nuque. « Alors, par quoi on commence ? » Elle soupira, puis croisa une jambe sur l'autre. Elle prit un cahier et un bic pour les déposer sur ses genoux. « On commence par la vie professionnelle ou… Privée ? »

Mady plissa les yeux. Elle tourna la tête, Trunks ne la voyait pas, elle en profita pour diriger ses doigts vers son genoux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse attraper la jonction des deux os principaux de la jambe, le jeune homme lui attrapa le poignet juste avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. « Ah, ah… T'as essayé de me piéger… »

« T'as des yeux partout… ! » remarqua Mady.

« Ouais… ça t'épate, hein ? »

« Pas du tout ! » se renfrogna la jeune fille. « Bon, j'aimerais bien travailler ! »

« Mais moi aussi ! »

Ils se mirent enfin, au boulot. Ils ne bougèrent pas de leur position durant une heure et le travail était déjà bien entamer.

« Eh ben, voilà ! On a fini le travail pendant un an et il nous reste encore de l'argent ! Génial ! » fit Mady.

Trunks se redressa. « Mais, t'es vraiment une mauvaise mère ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On a deux enfants, je te signale, et ce ne sont pas des enfants battus ! »

« Ben… Ils ont leurs cadeaux, à Noël et même au nouvel an… »

« Mais ça suffit pas ! Un enfant, dès qu'il voit un truc qui lui plaît, il l'a généralement ! En tout cas, quand t'es petit ! Et c'est notre devoir de parents de leur faire plaisir. Quand on se balade, Bra veut quelque chose et généralement, ma mère lui prend… Sauf si c'est quelque chose au prix exorbitant… »

La fille le regarda un moment. « Oui, mais toi, t'as tout ce que tu veux !… Et ta sœur aussi ! T'as vu où tu vis ! »

« Arrête de ramener ça tout le temps ! » se vexa Trunks

« Désolé, mais moi, il faut que j'attende les fêtes ou mon anniversaire, pour avoir… Enfin, avant, maintenant, je fais ce que je veux. »

« Sauf ramener des garçons à la maison… » fit Trunks.

« Mouais… Je vis toujours chez eux, hein… »

« On ne doit pas décalquer sur nous ! On a aucun de nous deux ce qu'il faut… Faudrait demander conseil à quelqu'un d'autre… »

Il eut un silence et Mady souffla. « J'en ai marre… J'arrive pas à… » fit-elle, avec la voix sonnant faux.

« Quoi ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui avec une mine beaucoup plus désolée. « Trunks, je… » Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'elle l'aimait… ? « On est amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il un peu sur la défensive.

« T'es… T'es pas amoureux… ? » commença-t-elle.

« N…Non… » coupa Trunks, redoutant la suite.

« Ah… Moi, je le suis, amoureuse… »

« A… Ah… Et de… Moi ? »

La discussion, plus ou moins gênée qui avait été entamée, s'arrêta d'un coup. « Mais non, pas de toi, mais de… Ah non, je peux pas, tu vas m'en vouloir ! »

« Allez, vas-y ! Comme tu l'as dit: on est amis, et puis, t'en a dit trop ou trop peu ! »

« Ouais… T'as raison, alors voilà, je suis amoureuse… De San Goten. » Le silence envahis la pièce, Mady était un peu mal à l'aise. Après tout, elle venait de dire à un garçon qui la drague sans arrêt qu'elle aimait le meilleur ami de celui-ci!

« De Goten… San Goten… _Mon_ San Goten… Enfin… Le Goten, celui qui traîne toujours avec moi ? Mon meilleur ami ? »

Elle hocha timidement la tête positivement. Trunks se recoucha sur le lit et fixa le plafond un moment. Puis, bizarrement, se mit comme à pouffer de rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Mady.

« Rien… Mais je viens de me rendre compte que ça ne me fait rien du tout… Je suis même content. » Il se redressa et vit son amie avec un joli sourire.

« T'es génial, tu sais ? » Elle lui donna un gros baiser sur la joue. « Mais lui ? »

« Quoi, lui ? »

« Tu crois qu'il m'aime ? Toi qui le connaît bien, tu dois savoir. »

Le fils de Végéta ne su quoi répondre, il connaissait quasiment tout sur son ami, sauf ça. « Désolé, mais j'ai jamais su dire s'il aime une fille ou pas… Ca dépend, il est imprévisible dans ce domaine… Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est très timide en matière de filles, donc, s'il est pas très proche au début, ça voudra pas dire qu'il t'aime pas, ok ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Vous formeriez un assez beau couple, je dois dire… Mais sans indiscrétion, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire attendri. « Il est mignon, gentil, il me fait rire et il ressemble à un petit garçon, enfin bref, il est adorable. »

« T'as l'air accro, à la façon dont tu en parles. » remarqua Trunks.

« Tu crois qu'il m'aime un peu ? »

« On va le savoir… Je viens d'avoir une idée: on va souvent au salon de thé tous les trois ? Et bien, j'aurais un empêchement… Tu me suis ? »

« Et… Je vais quand même pas lui sauter dessus ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Non, mais tu lui parleras… Enfin, faut pas que je te fasse un dessin ! »

« Le draguer… ? J'oserais jamais »

« Non, pas à ce point, mais bon… Discuter… Fait comme tu le sens ! Le principal, c'est que vous serez seulement tous les deux ! Et si tu trouves que ça marche bien, heu… Invite-le au cinéma ou je sais pas, moi… »

« D'accord ! Merci ! »

« De rien. »

« Et tu trouveras quoi comme empêchement ? »

« Humm… Je sais pas encore, j'ai plusieurs options, mais… Je crois que je vais prendre "Emmener Bra au parc d'attraction". »

« Cool ! Je vais au parc d'attraction ! » se réjouis la petite en ouvrant la porte. « Merci Trunks, t'es le plus gentil de tous les grands frères du monde ! » et elle quitta la chambre. Trunks était médusé, si au moins il avait fait attention, il aurait pu sentir sa présence.

« Beuh… Ah non, je vais devoir y aller… » se lamenta le grand frère sous les rires de son amie.

&&&&&

(1) ça vous rappelle pas Gohan à 16 ans en train de parler à Videl: "tu devrais te couper les cheveux..."

(2) Trunks ressemble de plus en plus à son père, vous trouvez pas?


	5. Quel cinéma!

Chapitre 5 : Quel cinéma !

Le lendemain matin, pour la troisième fois, Goten bailla longuement. « Je sais. » fit-il.

« Tu sais quoi ? » demanda Trunks.

« Je sais ce que tu vas m'offrir pour mon anniversaire. »

« Ah, et quoi ? »

« Un lit qui se redresse pour regarder la télé… »

Trunks soupira, il ne changerait jamais… « Elle est où Mady… ? Elle s'est quand même pas dégonflée… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien, un truc entre nous… » Il chercha son amie des yeux puis se tourna vers l'autre. « Goten, j'ai pris une décision. »

« Encore et laquelle ? »

« Je vais te caser ! »

Goten ouvrit grand les yeux. « Me caser… Autrement dit, me trouver une fille quoi ! »

« Exact. »

« Mais j'en ai pas besoin ! »

« Heu… je connais quelques filles qui sont attirées par toi… Il y a… Jina… »

« Jina ! Berk ! Elle est hideuse, cette fille ! »

Trunks continue une série de filles, toutes aussi moches les unes que les autres… Et Goten n'oubliait pas d'exprimer son dégout à chaque nom…

« Bon ! Alors, dis-moi une fille que tu trouve mignonne dans l'école ! »

Le fils de Goku souffla. « Mais je sais pas, moi… Heu… »

« Allez ! Y'en a bien une qui te plait et qu'on connaît bien ! »

« Heu… Marron ? »

« Ah… Marron… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Marron, maintenant ! » commença à s'énerver son ami. « Je pense à une AUTRE vrai blonde de notre entourage… Humaine ! »

« Ben… Marron elle est humaine… »

« Son père est humain, mais C18 est une cyborg ! Je te parle de quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Ils se regardèrent intensément… Trunks espérant que son ami allait enfin comprendre… Goten le regardait, penaud… Toujours à côté de ses pompes… « Je vais certainement encore sortir une ânerie… Je te demande de garder ton sang froid… Heu… Maryline Monroe ? »

Le fils de Végéta soupira lourdement, Goten était aussi sympa que pénible !… « Oui, Goten… Oui, tu as raison… » capitula-t-il, pour un peu, on pourrait voir sortir de la fumée par ses oreilles.

« T'as pas l'air convaincu… »

« Mais si, mais si… Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait… Mady… ? » en insistant sur le prénom.

« Je sais pas… Je suppose qu'elle te rejoindra en classe. » La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, Goten partit en courant. « T'as pas cours ? » demanda-t-il à Trunks en se retournant.

« Non, j'ai rien en première heure. » dit-il tout en cherchant Mady du regard.

« T'es idiot quand même ! T'aurais pu dormir une heure de plus ! »

« C'est ça… Et j'aurais pas eu mon déjeuner… Parce que mon père aurait tout manger! »

« C'est pour ça que Mady est pas là ! Elle, elle a un cerveau, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Bon, c'est pas grave, à plus tard ! » Et il disparu dans la cours de l'école. Le fils de Végéta s'assit sur le muret.

« C'est vrai que j'aurais pu venir un peu plus tard… » réfléchit-il.

« Oh, Trunks, tu es déjà là ! » sortit une voix. Mady tourna le carrefour et arriva en courant. Tenant son petit sac sur l'épaule et son classeur à l'autre bras. Elle déposa tout sur les genoux de son copain.

« Waw… Mady… Tu t'es mis sur ton 31 aujourd'hui… Y aurait-il un événement spécial ?… » demanda le jeune homme, en jouant comme s'il n'était au courant de rien.

« Hein ?… Tu te moque de moi… ? Je suis pas belle, c'est ça… ? Ca me va mal… ? » Elle se regarda un instant, elle était très nerveuse. Elle était habillée d'une tenue qui aurait très bien pu convenir pour un uniforme scolaire américain : jupe noire, jusqu'au dessus du genou, chemise blanche à courte manche, petite cravate comme la jupe, idem pour les petites chaussures vernies sur des chaussettes blanches également.

« Non, non, non ! T'es superbe, ça te va très bien. »

« Et le maquillage ? Ca va ? J'en ai mis trop peu, c'est ça ? » Elle avait un simple mascara sur ses cils, un peu d'argenté sur les paupière et un rouge à lèvres de la même teinte.

« Mais non ! Tout est bien ! Tu es parfaite ! Et les couettes, ça te va super !… » En effet, elle avait suivi les conseils de San Goten, elle s'était coiffée de deux tresses.

« Ah, Trunks, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis nerveuse ! Et s'il me rejette ? S'il me chasse ? S'il m'insulte ? »

« S'il te frappe ? S'il te tue ! Tu feras quoi ? » se moqua gentiment l'autre.

Mady se détendit. « Ah, c'est vraiment malin, hein ! Crétin » fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui « Donne-moi ça ! » Elle reprit son sac et son classeur.

« Sans vouloir te décourager… Il ne se doute pas que t'es amoureuse de lui… »

« Ah… C'est… C'est mauvais signe ? »

Trunks haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien… Désolé… Mais t'en fais pas ! Tu verras ce soir ! Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien ! »

&&&&&

Après les cours, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à 19h à l'endroit habituel…

Goten était déjà là, il travaillait sur un devoir de math. « Nom de dieu… Pourquoi Maman ne m'a pas bourré de devoirs quand j'étais gamin quand je m'en fichais, comme elle l'a fait avec Gohan… ? Maintenant, je suis paumé grave ! Je ne comprends pas Trunks, il a le don de tout piger tout de suite !… »

« Salut… » fit Mady en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Ah, salut Mady ! On s'est pas vu aujourd'hui à l'école. »

« Ah non… On s'est pas croisé, c'est tout » Elle a plutôt évité...

« T'as sans doute raison, Trunks est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, il a dit qu'il viendrait un peu plus tard. »

« Ok. » Il déposa ses affaires. « J'en ai marre, alors quoi de neuf ? »

« Rien de spécial… »

« Ohh, t'as fait comme je t'ai dit… Ca te va pas mal ! Même bien ! »

« C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Mais oui ! » assura-t-il avec un sourire.

« Merci, San Goten » fit-elle à voix plus basse. Le garçon trouva cela bizarre, Mady n'était pas du genre timide.

Un serveur s'approcha alors de leur table, ils n'avaient pourtant encore rien commandé. « Est-ce que San Goten est ici ? » demanda le serveur.

« Oui, c'est moi » répondit Goten.

« Un appel pour vous. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mady et se dirigea vers le bar. Il prit le combiner.

« Allô ? »

« Goten, c'est moi »

« Ah, Trunks, pourquoi tu viens pas ? »

« Justement, j'ai un empêchement ! Je dois emmener Bra au parc d'attraction… J'ai pas le choix, tu la connais, elle est allée raconter à mon père que je lui avait promis, juré, craché, comme elle dit si bien, que je l'emmenais. Résultat des courses: je dois y aller sinon, ce sera ma fête. »

« Ah, je comprends… Bien que j'y vais de temps en temps avec Pan et y'a pas de problèmes. »

« Oui, mais Pan est _une gentille petite fille_, elle, dès que tu dis non, elle ne hurle pas 'Ouais, ben si tu dis non, je répéterais tout à papa, et tu mourras à l'entraînement !' » imita-t-il.

« Non, Pan, quand je lui dis non, elle me sort un truc genre : 'T'es vraiment un méchant tonton, je te déteste ! Tu détestes les filles ! Tu crois qu'elles sont faibles ! Et ben, je vais te montrer moi, viens de battre !' »

« Oui, mais quand tu capitules, elle te remercie ? »

« Oui, j'ai droit à un gros bisou. »

« Ben, Bra, pas, elle sort 'C'est bien, je demanderais à Papa de ne pas te frapper trop fort', elle a un de ces genres quand elle dit ça… »

Goten éclata de rire, à l'autre bout du fil. « Heureusement qu'elle ne se bat pas. »

« Eh ouais… Bon, je te laisse, bye ! Sois gentil avec Mady! »

« Ouais, ouais… Bye ! » Il raccrocha et rejoignit la jeune fille. « Désolé, Trunks doit emmener sa sœur à la foire, il peut pas venir… Que veux-tu boire… ? »

« Ah… Ben, tant pis… Heu… Un café. »

Le jeune homme se leva et revint vite avec les deux tasses sur un plateau. Il servit la fille. « Lait, sucre ? »

« Rien. »

Il se rassit et prit sa tasse de thé. « Alors, tu veux faire quoi, toi, plus tard ? »

« Professeur de math… Et toi ? »

Goten haussa les épaules. « Si seulement je le savais… »

Mady se mit à rire « T'as vraiment aucune idée ? »

« Aucune, bah ! J'ai encore un peu plus d'un an pour y réfléchir, au moins ! Faudrait pas que je sois encore à l'école à quarante ans, mais bon… »

« Tu es dans quelle section ? »

« Sciences… Tu te demandes sûrement ce que j'ai été faire là-dedans ? Ben, dans cette section-là, mon frère peut m'aider… Les langues, je suis aussi pété qu'en math… L'économie, ça me pompe l'air et les arts appliqués… N'en parlons pas… Je dessine aussi bien qu'un singe… »

« T'es doué en sport. »

« Ouais, ça je sais… Mais je faiblis un peu depuis que mon père est parti… »

« Tes parents sont divorcés… ? »

« Hein? Non ! Mais comme je te l'ai dit, mon père est un grand nomade… Et il a tendance à oublier qu'il a une famille des fois… »

« Ah… Tu lui en veux ? »

Goten haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Non, pas vraiment, il en peut rien, il est né comme ça ! Il sait pas rester en place… Enfin soit ! Assez parler de moi ! »

« Moi, j'ai pas une vie comme la tienne… Ma mère est une descendante d'une duchesse d'Angleterre ou un machin dans le genre et mon père est un chasseur retraité… Mais, tu te débrouille bien en gym comme j'ai vu… » fit-elle pour revenir au premier sujet.

« Ah oui… C'est la seule branche où j'ai tous mes points… »

« T'as qu'à faire ça ! Tu feras des tournois, des compétitions, t'iras peut-être même aux jeux olympiques ! »

« Ola… T'emballes pas… Pour finir comme Mr. Satan non merci… »

« Pourquoi ? C'est le plus grand champion de notre siècle, c'est grâce à lui si des jeunes comme nous pouvons vivre à l'heure actuelle… C'est lui qui… »

« Nous a débarrassé du terrible Cell… Oui, oui, on sait, on sait ! » enchaîna Goten en aillant marre de cette répétition d'un événement qui n'a jamais eu lieu… « Tu crois franchement que c'est lui qui l'a tué ? »

« Bien sûr ! Qui d'autres ? Ce petit gamin aux cheveux blonds sans doute ? » demanda-t-elle, sarcastique. L'autre la fixa un moment.

« Le petit blond en question était mon frère » répondit-il calmement.

Mady se figea et ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. « C'est vrai… ? »

Goten, voyant son air catastrophé,_ pensait _(1) avoir fait une gaffe. « Mais non, bien sûr !… Je rigole ! »

Elle se détendit et se rassit « Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'aurais du le savoir que c'était une blague, ses cheveux étaient aussi blond que les tiens sont noirs ! » Le fils de Goku soupira, que les gens sont naïfs, pensa-t-il. « Bon, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Ben, pour tes maths, je pourrais tenter ma chance. »

« Ouh… Tu sais, même mon frère qui est quelqu'un de très persévérant et surtout de très têtu à abandonner en disant que j'étais un cas désespéré… »

« Si t'es arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est que t'es pas si mauvais que ça ! Alors, montre ! »

Il capitula et prit sa feuille de cours et lui tendit. Elle l'observa et la déposa sur la table en se penchant dessus, Goten dut faire pareil pour voir la feuille. Elle lui expliqua du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Tout à coup, ils tournèrent simultanément la tête l'un vers l'autre. Elle sentait sa respiration tout contre elle et il sentait son parfum… Un doux parfum très agréable. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre… Tellement proche que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque… Mady commençait à baisser les paupières mais Goten baissa la tête (quel idiot!).

« Ma… Mady… ? » appela-t-il, tremblant.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix en rouvrant les yeux.

« Ta… Ta cravate trempe dans ton café… » répondit-il en se recollant au dossier, une main derrière la nuque, un peu gêné. Mady remarqua qu'en effet, sa petite cravate trempait dans sa tasse, elle l'enleva, l'a secoua, puis l'essuya vigoureusement avec sa serviette.

« Je… Je suis vraiment maladroite !… Je sais pas de qui je tiens ça, hein… Ou c'est le stress, je sais pas… Je… Je suis désolé… »

« Non… C'est rien… C'est moi… » Il se racla la gorge.. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Voilà… On aurait du commencer par là… Comme ça, tu risques pas de te salir en m'expliquant… Hein… » Elle se tourna vers lui et Goten sourit.

« Bon… On reprend ? » demanda-t-elle, très mal à l'aise.

« Oui. » répondit-il. Ils posèrent ensemble leur main sur le stylo et le retirèrent aussi vite. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

« Ouais, je t'en prie… » fit-il en désignant le stylo. Elle le prit et continua son explication. Il la regarda expliquer sans rien dire… Un étrange sourire sur le visage.

« Alors là, tu… » continua la jeune fille.

« Arrête. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'en ai assez… Je ne suis plus concentré du tout… »

« Ah bon… Et… Pourquoi ? »

« Mady, je crois que… »

« Oui… » Ils étaient de nouveau très proche l'un de l'autre.

« Que j'irais dormir tôt ce soir, je suis fatigué! » fit-il en se grattant la nuque du doigt, un sourire innocent sur le visage. Mady baissa la tête… Encore loupé.

« Oui… Tu as raison… Le repos c'est très important… »

« Bon… Je vais aller payer, hein… » Il prit et ouvrit son portefeuille, à l'intérieur, la jeune fille remarqua une photo et y reconnut Trunks et San Goten, enfants, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, faisant chacun une horrible grimace. Mady se mit à rire.

« Elle est super cette photo ! »

Goten la regarda puis regarda la photo et la sortit de sa pochette. « Ah oui… 'L'après-midi au photomaton', une des innombrables imbécillités que Trunks et moi avons fait durant notre enfance… On a claqué tout notre fric là-dedans… La prochaine fois que t'iras chez lui, demande lui de te montrer les autres. »

« Ah bon, parce que y'en a d'autres… »

« Oh oui ! Y'en a bien une vingtaine! En fait, on avait été dans un supermarché avec nos mères, mais il était interdit aux enfants sans cartes d'identité et y'avait un jardin d'enfants… Trunks en a eu vite marre et a décidé de se barrer, je l'ai suivi, on a rencontré le photomaton et voilà… »

« Vous en avez fait des choses… »

« Eh oui… Quand on ne faisait pas ça, on photographiait les grosses femmes dans les rues et tout ça… Et encore l'année dernière, on faisait un combat d'oreillés chez Trunks… »

« Espèce de gamins attardés… » ironisa Mady, en riant.

« C'est exactement ce que nous a dit Bulma la semaine dernière quand on faisait un combat de petits pois !… Et à la fête foraine, tu sais ce qu'on faisait pour passer les files ? Je faisais semblant de pleurer et Trunks me traînait en dépassant tout le monde en disant que j'avais perdu ma Maman et que c'était pour ça que je pleurais… Enfin, des âneries… » Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres de Mady sur les siennes. Il se laissa faire et le baiser se passa très bien malgré le fait que Goten ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Une fois le baiser terminé, ils rouvrirent les yeux et sourirent d'un air géné.

« Donc… J'allais payer… » murmura-t-il en reculant sans détourner le regard des yeux de la jeune fille. Il bascula en arrière en se trébuchant sur son sac créant un "BAM" assourdissant, attirant ainsi l'attantion des autres clients.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Ouais !… Ouais, tout va bien… Je me suis planté dans le sac, c'est tout… » Il se redressa maladroitement et se tourna enfin pour rejoindre le bar. Il paya et revint. Ils sortirent, se regardèrent et rirent nerveusement.

« De vrais petits enfants… » fit la jeune fille.

« Eh ouais… »

« Tu as quelque chose à faire… ? »

« Heu… Non… »

« Bon, alors… Si on allait au cinéma, hein ? T'en dis quoi ? »

« Heu… »

« Y'a justement un film à l'affiche que je voudrais bien voir… » Elle empoigna la manche du saiyen qui se laissa faire, mais fit quand même une grimace, généralement, quand une fille disait ça… C'était mauvais signe… Elle voulait sûrement voir un film cucul à l'eau de rose ou un machin dans le genre… Ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma. « Voilà, alors… »

« Tu sais, Mady… Comme je te l'ai dit… Je me sens fatigué et… J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas si je m'endors pendant la séance… » Il grimaça, en aillant peur de la réaction. Elle se tourna vivement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'endors devant un film comme ça ?… » Elle pointa une affiche.

« 'L'attaque venue de Mars' » lut San Goten, sidéré. « Tu veux aller voir ça ? »

« Ouais ! J'adore ce genre de film ! Ca me fait trop marrer ! Pas toi ? »

« Marrer ?… » ("c'est un film d'horreur, ce truc!" pensa Goten)

« Ouais… » Elle pensa à une chose « Dis, San Goten… T'es pas en train de penser que je suis une fille et que donc en principe, j'ai peur de ces machins ?… Si oui, tu te goures complétement ! J'adore ce genre de film ! Et ça me fait beaucoup plus rire que peur ! Justement, je vais les voir pour rire ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui hurle et qui chiale quand on essaye de lui piquer son sac! D'ailleurs, si on essaye de me piquer mon sac, l'enfoiré de voleur repartira avec trois bosses sur la tête et _sans_ mon sac ! Et tu peux me croire, je suis tout sauf un garçon manqué ! Je suis même très féministe et anti-machiste ! C'est pour ça qu'entre Trunks et moi, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher ! Alors, on va le voir ce film ! » Goten la regardait, presque pétrifié, mais satisfait. « Goten… »

« Comment… Bon, déjà, c'est rare une fille comme toi, mais les filles comme toi, je pense qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à un gars comme moi… Si ? » se risqua Goten.

Elle se mit à rougir, puis sourit, « On va dire que je suis l'exception… » elle frappa un petit coup sur ses fesses, ce qui fait faire à Goten un bond de six mètres, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Ehh ! T'as pas honte? Bon… Je vais chercher les places… »

Bientôt, ils étaient bien installés dans la salle, Goten avec un gros paquet de pop-corn. « Ne m'en veux pas, mais ça me donne faim ce genre de film. »

« Ah bon… »

Il se rendit compte qu'ils allaient voir un film qui était plutôt réputé pour être sanglant et répugnant… Qui donnerait plus envie de vomir que faim, « C'est pas grave, ça me touche pas… » et il prit une poignée de pop-corn et l'avala. Ils entendirent un hurlement et un bruit ressemblant à une gifle.

« Goujat ! Comment oses-tu me faire peur ! » hurla une fille en quittant sa place. « Je te quitte ! » termina-t-elle en décomposant. Le nouveau petit couple se mit à pouffer. Et le film commença. Un grand gémissement et un cri déchirant survint, la moitié de la salle gémit de dégout, d'autres hurlèrent. Goten et Mady, eux, éclatèrent de rire. Ils riaient tellement que les gens se tournaient vers eux pour leur dire de se taire… Ils s'excusaient mais repartaient dans leur fou rire.

« Attends… Attends… Là, il va surgir… » fit Mady, tout bas.

« T'as déjà vu le film ? » s'étonna Goten.

« Trois fois… »

En effet, un monstre surgit et avala la femme dans un giclement de sang épouvantable, ce qui fit encore plus rire les deux jeunes amoureux.. Un second hurlement aigu retentit dans la salle et une seconde fille détala en courant. Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle. Mady, toujours en riant, déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Goten qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Après le film, ils sortirent dans cette même position. Elle se plaça devant lui, une fois sortis du cinéma.

« Je vais te sortir une phrase typique, mais… J'ai passé une très belle soirée… »

« Moi aussi. » répondit-il. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, Un baiser beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus passionné. « Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« Non… ça ira, je te remercie. »

Ils se sourirent et se séparèrent. « A lundi ! » Goten la regarda partir la main dressée, un sourire attendri sur le visage. Une fois que Mady aie quitté son champs de vision, son visage prit une expression de peur. Il dressa les mains à la tête et fit une horrible grimace et hurla: « Trunks va me tuer ! ».

&&&&&

(1) il était même pas sûr que c'était une gaffe


	6. Un choix?

Chapitre 6 : Un choix ?

« Bon… Pas de panique… Qui peut m'aider?… Pas maman, elle va me faire un exposé sur sa vie avec papa… Papa… Il est de l'autre côté de la planète, et puis, il y connaît rien… Gohan ! Oui ! Voilà ! Je vais aller le voir ! Il a intérêt à savoir quoi faire !… »

Il se mit à courir à une telle vitesse qu'il renversait tout sur son passage, une fois qu'il fut sorti de la ville, ses cheveux se changèrent soudainement en un doré étincelant et s'étaient dressés sur sa tête. Il s'envola et accéléra. Ses yeux devenus bleus/verts scrutaient les plaines, impatients de voir la ville suivante. Il passa le ville de Satan City. Et quand il s'en rendit compte, il freina et fit demi-tour. Il entra dans la ville, se posa sur le trottoir sans faire attention aux yeux abasourdis des passants. Il reprit ses yeux et cheveux noirs, puis courut plus lentement. Il dérapa à un tournant, puis entra dans un hôpital.

« Excusez-moi, je cherche le Dr. San Gohan, s'il vous plaît !… » annonça-t-il à l'accueil.

« Heu… Je pense qu'il est occupé… »

« Où ! » s'impatienta-il.

« Oh, ça, je ne sais pas… Vous savez, les médecins voyagent… »

« Mouais… Merci quand même… » Et il se tourna vers un des couloirs. Il regardait par toutes les portes et cherchait son frère des yeux dans les salles d'opérations en cours. « Les chirurgiens se ressemblent tous… » grogna-t-il. Il passa une des portes sans regarder, mais s'arrêta en reconnaissant le rire de Gohan. Dans la pièce, il y avait un lit avec une femme assez âgée étalée dedans, et à côté, un médecin, vêtu de l'accoutumée blouse blanche. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Goten, mais les siens étaient dressés sur sa tête.

« Psst ! Grand frère ! » souffla Goten en guise d'appel. Son frère tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes et articula un : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez, docteur ? » demanda la femme.

« Oh, rien, c'est que… Il y a mon petit frère sur le pas de la porte et... »

« Ohhh, vous avez un frère… Faites le entrer! »

Goten entra à pas indécis et se mit de l'autre côté du lit. « Bonjour… »

« Vous vous ressemblez tous les deux… » remarqua la vieille. Gohan sourit, mais Goten n'étira pas autant les lèvres que son frère.

« Faut que je te parle ! » fit le cadet. Son aîné fronça les sourcils et pointa discrètement la femme. « C'est important ! »

« Quel âge avez-vous, jeune homme… ? » demanda la femme.

« Dix-sept ans, Madame… »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais… »

« Excusez-moi, Madame, mais je peux vous l'enlever dix minutes ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en pointant le médecin.

« Bien sûr… Ca à l'air important. »

« Ca l'est ! Merci » Il tira Gohan par la manche et ils sortirent.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ! On est dans un hôpital ! Et je suis le seul à calmer cette femme ! »

« T'es pas chirurgien ? »

« Si ! Mais je sers à tout moi, ici ! Je _calme_ aussi… »

« Ah, ça va ! Tu peux m'aider moi aussi de temps en temps, non ! »

San Gohan soupira. « T'as un problème toi, alors, explique. » Goten allait commencer quand :

« Ah ! San Gohan ! T'es là ! On te cherche partout, on a besoin de toi ! » Un autre médecin lui attrapa la manche et commença à le tirer vers un ascenseur avec une civière à l'intérieur tout en expliquant l'état du patient.

« GOHAN ! » explosa Goten.

« Oui ! Mais je travaille, moi, ici ! Alors, tu attends, d'accord, j'arrive !… » Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Le cadet souffla et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise dans le couloir.

Il attendit pendant une heure… Le pied battant et la tête appuyée sur la main. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait : 00h03… « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout !… Faut pas cinq heures pour éventrer un type !… »

« Excusez-moi… » fit une infirmière en s'adressant à lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes son frère… ? » demanda-t-elle, à voix basse.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Vous pourriez lui dire de se dépêcher un peu ! »

Elle fut surprise. « Mais… Il ne reviendra pas… »

« Pardon ? »

« Il… Il est mort… » avoua-t-elle difficilement. Goten la regarda, sidéré.

« Mon frère… ? Mon grand frère est mort… » Elle hocha la tête. « Vous vous foutez de ma poire ! Mon frère mourra de vieillesse ou d'un rayon d'énergie dans le cœur, est-ce clair ! »

« Mais… »

« Goten, pourquoi hurles-tu comme ça ? » demanda Gohan en se postant derrière lui. Il se tourna en vitesse pour faire face à son grand frère-mort puis soupira et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'infirmière.

« Alors comme ça, il est mort… Hein… »

Elle hoqueta plusieurs fois en regardant le chirurgien, puis se mit à pleurer. « Ouinn… Je me suis trompée… » Elle se dirigea vers San Gohan et se serra contre son corp, celui-ci l'entoura dans ses bras pour la calmer. « Oh… Docteur si vous saviez la boulette que je viens de faire… Je me suis trompée de frère, parce qu'un patient est mort et il faut que je dise au frère qui est là… »

« Allons… Allons… Ne vous en faites pas… » Ils entendirent un hurlement et des pleurs un peu plus loin. Ça devait être le frère qui vient de découvrir le patient mort. Cela fit pleurer encore plus l'infirmière. Gohan la consola un moment. « Voilà… Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas grave… Ca arrive… »

« Oui… Snif… Vous avez raison… » Et elle se sépara de lui en faisant un petit geste de la main. Gohan se tourna vers son cadet

« Bon… A nous deux...»

Goten le regardait avec de petits yeux. « C'était quoi, ça… ? »

« Ben… Une infirmière… »

« Videl est au courant… ? »

« Hein… ? Mais de quoi tu pa... Mais il se passe rien ! (il venait de comprendre) Et ne lui en parle surtout pas, elle va se faire des idées ! »

« Mouais… Bon... C'est bon, là ? T'as plus rien ? Plus de vieilles ou d'infirmières à consoler ? Plus de patients à amputer ? »

« En parlant d'amputation… Ce matin, je suis arrivé vers un patient, j'ai commencé à lui couper le foie et voilà qu'il se réveille ! Je te dis pas ma tête !… Y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive, ces choses-là ! Enfin, maintenant, c'est ma pose, alors je suis tout à toi… »

« Enfin ! »

« Généralement, les histoire où je me prends un blâme, ça te fait rire… »

« Oui, mais pas là, tu vois ! Je vais peut-être mourir demain ! »

« Ah… Donne-moi cet interro… Faudra bien que je la signe… Parce que je suppose que c'est tellement catastrophique que tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison pour te faire étriper par Maman et que tu veux encore dormir chez moi, c'est ça ? »

« T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque, mon pauvre… »

« Ah !… Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Problème… De sentiments... Et de cœur... Et de trahison… »

Gohan souffla. « Oh lala… Tu viens de résumer les trois trucs où je suis le moins doué ! Les problèmes de cœur et de vengeance, va voir Trunks, pour ça !… »

« Je peux pas !… Trunks fait parti du problème… »

« Ah… Abandonne. »

« Hein ! Mais non ! »

« Bon, alors, explique… Je pourrais peut-être tenter de vous aider… Mais si ça foire, tu viendras pas te plaindre ! »

« Alors, en résumé… Je lui ai piqué sa copine ! Mais sans le faire exprès ! »

« Pioufff… » souffla son frère. « Tu sais, moi et les filles… »

« T'as quand même réussi à te marier et à avoir un enfant ! Et même à te faire draguer par les infirmières… »

« Tu crois qu'elle me draguais… ? » demanda Gohan, surpris.

Goten soupira. « Non… Juste à peine ! Sa jupe est remontée de moitié et ses 'Ohhh… Docteur…' ne trompent pas, tu sais ! »

« Ha… C'est pour ça qu'elle me collait comme ça… » dit-il avec une évidence... Peu évidente.

« Tu veux dire que t'avais pas remarqué ? »

« Heu… Non… »

« Mon dieu… » (2)

« Mais, pour en revenir à ton problème… Tu lui expliques, à Trunks, et puis voilà… »

« Et puis voilà… Il me coince contre un mur et me tue… » répliqua son petit frère, sarcastique.

« Alors, tu quittes la fille pour lui laisser… »

« Hein… ? Mais non… C'est la seule qui m'intéresse… » Il se laissa glisser contre le mur.

« Ah oui… Elle est comment ? »

« Ah… Mady elle est… Belle, gentille… Elle a un cerveau… »

« Oui, généralement on dit elle est _intelligente_… »

« Ouais… Enfin… Je l'adore… »

« Huhum… Aurais-tu enfin trouver ma belle-sœur ?… » Il frotta vigoureusement la tête de Goten.

« Ah, arrête ! » riposta-t-il. Il s'arrêta. « Si je suis encore en vie quand Trunks saura que je sors avec elle… »

« Hum… Ben, faudra bien lui dire… »

« Mais il va me détester ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui, moi ! Ah non… Là, je peux pas choisir entre Mady et Trunks… Ca, c'est au-dessus de mes moyens… »

Gohan soupira. « Ben, pourtant, j'ai le regret de te dire qu'il faudra bien… »

Goten le regarda un moment en se levant. « Tu choisirais qui, toi ? Entre Piccolo et Videl ? »

« Mais… Je n'ai pas à choisir entre eux deux ! »

« Ah… Tu m'aides pas !… Gohan, tu es mon grand frère ! Et tu dois m'aider en tant que tel ! MERDE ! » Il frappa du pied, ce qui fit une fissure dans le sol.

« Eh… Du calme… Délabre pas l'hôpital, on va encore me traiter de violent… » Mais voyant que son cadet n'en avait rien à caler de ses histoires de violence, il continua « Va voir Trunks, parle-lui et avec un peu de chance, il l'acceptera… »

« Mouais… Je vois que ça… »

« Fais-le vite, parce que sinon, tu risques peut-être de les perdre tous les deux, si Mady prend mal le fait que tu hésites entre elle et ton ami… »

« T'as raison ! Merci ! »

« De rien ! » Il se mit à avancer vers la sortie.

« Dis… Méfie-toi quand même… Videl est jalouse… »

« Je sais… Maintenant, je vais faire attention… »

San Goten prit la direction de sa maison, avec l'initiative d'aller parler à Trunks le lendemain.

&&&&&

Le lendemain était un Dimanche, Goten prit la direction de la Capsule Corporation. Il sonna et ce fut Végéta qui répondit. « Tiens… Le siamois de mon fils… »

« Peut-être plus pour longtemps… » murmura Goten, plus pour lui-même.

« Monte, il est dans sa chambre » répliqua le père de son ami, pas du tout intéressé par la réplique de Goten.

« Merci. » et il monta. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Trunks.

« Entrer ! » Obéissant, il entra puis se racla la gorge.

« Eh, eh… Salut, Trunks. »

« Ah ! Salut, ça va ? Dis… Depuis quand tu frappes avant d'entrer ?… »

« Hein… ? Ah, je sais pas… Je deviens poli et aimable… J'ai décalqué sur toi… Hein… »

« Goten… Je te sens nerveux… »

« Qui ? Moi ? Nerveux ? Non… ! Tu te fais des idées… »

« Bon… Ne reste pas planté là ! Viens t'asseoir ! » Goten obéis à nouveau. « Tu es bien rêveur… Il s'est passer quelque chose hier soir… » demanda malicieusement Trunks en plantant ses yeux bleus dans le noir de ceux de Goten.

« Hein… Non… Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là !… On a juste papoté… »

« Vous n'avez pas parler de moi toute la soirée j'espère… »

« Si ! Enfin… Je voulais dire, non ! Enfin… Oui, mais non ! C'est-à-dire que non, oui… Enfin… »

« Oui ou non ! » coupa le fils de Végéta. « Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est grave… ! »

« Hein ? Non ! Non. »

« Ah… Alors, vous avez parler de quoi ? »

« Heu… De maths… »

« De maths ? Quel sujet palpitant… » répliqua Trunks, sarcastique. « Et après ? »

« Co… Comment ça, après ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas trouvé… Bizarre, Mady ? »

« Non… Pourquoi ? »

« Elle n'a rien fait ? »

« Rien fait ? »

« Bon... _Vous êtes sortis ensembles?_ Oui, non, oui, non, San Goten… ? C'est ça que je veux savoir… » articula le fils de Végéta à mi-voix.

Goten recula en faisant un grand sourire idiot. « Oui… » avoua-t-il tout bas. La seconde d'après, il se mit en boule, les mains sur la tête. « Non, non… Pas sur la tête ! »

L'autre qui eut un petit sourire satisfait fit des petits yeux en voyant son ami totalement… Pétrifié… « Mady, aurait-elle oublié de dire… » Il se leva et continua, moins calme, en se pointant du pouce. « Que c'est grâce à moi si vous en êtes là, aujourd'hui… ? »

« Ah bon… T'as fait quoi… ? »

« Mademoiselle était trop _trouillarde_ pour t'avouer toute seule qu'elle était amoureuse de toi… » Il se pencha de plus en plus vers San Goten. « Alors elle m'a demandé conseil et je l'ai aidée et c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée du cinéma… Et à cause de toi, j'ai du me taper Bra pendant toute une après-midi et une soirée… Voilà ce que j'ai fait… Et maintenant, laisse-moi travailler parce que je ne veux pas devenir _garçon de café dans un bar miteux rempli d'alcooliques encore plus alcooliques et drogués que moi _! » postillonna-t-il dans la figure de l'autre.

« T'as un dentifrice à la menthe… ? » demanda innoncenment son ami.

Trunks envoya son poing à cinq centimètres de la tête de Goten. « Oui. » répondit-il calmement. Le fils de Chichi se releva.

« Bon, je vais te laisser, alors… Eh ! Tu sais pas la dernière ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Gohan a fait une opération! Et le patient s'est réveillé ! AH AH AH ! J'aurai bien voulu voir sa tête ! » Et il quitta la pièce en continuant de rire aux éclats, rires mélés à ceux de Trunks.

&&&&&

(1) On peut pas dire que Goten était très doué non plus...


	7. Policeman

Chapitre 7 : policeman 

« Vous avez fait quoi, à la fête foraine ? » demanda Goten, à côté de Trunks, assis sur le mur en face de l'école.

« A ton avis… Bra n'a fait que sauter comme une puce autour de moi !… »

Goten rit un petit moment en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

« Salut ! » fit Mady en arrivant vers eux. Les deux garçon répondirent par le même salut. « Ca va ? »

« Oui. » répondit Trunks, rapidement.

« Moi aussi. » répondit plus difficilement Goten.

Elle sourit et se balança d'avant en arrière, en croisant le regard de San Goten, ils éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux.

« Eh ben, Mady, reste pas planter là ! Viens t'asseoir. » Elle voulut s'asseoir sur le bord du mur à côté de lui. Trunks le vit. « Non, là, c'est mon sac ! » fit-il en mettant son sac à côté de lui. « Mets-toi de l'autre côté. »

« Y'a Goten à côté de toi… »

« Ben alors mets-toi sur ses… » commença l'autre, coupé par son ami.

« Non, y'a quelqu'un à côté de moi ! Et puis, toi, tu peux mettre ton sac sur tes genoux et te mettre à la place de ton sac comme ça, Mady aurait de la place… »

Le frère de Bra soupira lourdement: quelle bande de couillons, pensa-t-il en prenant son sac sur ses genoux comme recommander en se décalant.

« Ca sonne dans dix minutes » fit le fils de Végéta, après un silence, sans même regarder sa montre.

« Ah… » firent les deux autres, dans le coltard.

« Quel rapport… ? » demanda Goten.

« Aucun… » soupira Trunks. Il eut un grand silence. « Vous attendez quoi ? Un coup d'envoi ? » Il ne comprirent pas le message. « Ou un carton d'invitation peut-être !… » Toujours aucune réaction. « Vous voulez que je m'en aille ? »

« Non ! Reste ici ! » firent les deux autres d'une même voix et d'un même ton. Trunks souffla… Que c'était pénible…

« ALORS ROULEZ-VOUS UNE PELLE, MERDE ! »

« Ahh… » refirent-ils comme si la pièce était tombée.

« Ca fait tilt… ? Goten, Mady est ta petite amie et toi, Mady, Goten est ton petit ami… Donc… » Il fit quelques mouvements de mains.

« Tu veux… Qu'on s'embrasse, c'est bien ça… ? » demanda Mady se pointant avec San Goten.

« Non, sans blagues… » murmura Trunks, bon à exploser s'ils ne s'embrassaient pas tout de suite…

« Bon ben… » commença le fils de Goku en s'approchant de Mady « Quand faut y aller… Ohh… T'as le même parfum et le même rouge à lèvre que l'autre jour… »

« Oui… Ca te plaît pas ? »

« Oh si, si, si ! Bien sûr ! Et… » Il s'arrêta en entendant Trunks marmonner des choses incompréhensibles… Sûrement des injures ou un machin dans le genre… Ca lui ressemble bien, pensa-t-il. « Trunks, tu nous insultes là… ? »

« Entre autres, oui, entre autres… » répondit-il entre ses dents. Il se leva d'un bond. « Bon, je vais vous montrer, moi, que c'est pas si compliqué de s'embrasser, je vais rouler une pelle à la prochaine fille qui passera ce portail et croyez-moi, elle s'en souviendra ! »

« Ah non, Trunks, fais pas ça… » fit Goten.

« Oh si ! » Il agrippa, sans même regarder, la manche de quelqu'un. « Bouge pas, j'ai besoin de toi! »

« Non, Trunks… » supplia le fils de Goku. Trunks se tourna mais hurla quand il remarqua qui était le quelqu'un qu'il avait attraper.

« DEGAGE ! » hurla-t-il au garçon qu'il avait attrapé, il soupira en se passant la main sur le visage. « Vous avez vu ce que j'ai faillit faire… ? Ce que VOUS avez failli me faire faire… »

Mady le regarda plutôt désolée et Goten avec un grand sourire idiot.

Une semaine plus tard, le jeune couple était beaucoup moins coincé. Ils se baladaient tous les trois, Mady et Goten main dans la main et Trunks devant. Ce dernier ne se sentant nullement négligé.

« Et on va où comme ça ? » demanda Mady.

« Nulle part, on se balade, on visite la capitale de l'Ouest… Ville que je dirigerais sûrement un jour… » fit Trunks.

« Tu voulais pas finir P.D.G. de la Capsule Corporation ? »

« Si et c'est bien ce que je dis ! »

« Mais tu seras pas chef de la ville entière… »

« En quelques sortes, si ! Que ferait cette ville sans la Capsule Corporation ? Tu veux bien me le dire ? » La jeune fille allait répondre quand ils furent arrêtés par des coups de feu. « Ah, la ferme ! » Elle éclata de rire. « Mais c'est vrai quoi… On parle… » Mais de nouveau, des coups de feu et des cris retentirent.

« Y'a un holdhope… » fit San Goten.

« Ah, tant mieux… Hein ! Un holdhope ! » réagit Trunks en se retournant. « Des citadins d'autres villes sont en train de piquer le fric de MA ville, là… »

« J'y vais ! Y'aura peut-être des blessés ou pire, je reviens » et Goten partit vers l'attroupement autour de la banque.

« Goten, attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ça peut être dangereux ! » cria Mady.

« Non, t'en fais pas pour moi ! Trunks, reste avec elle ! »

Le saiyen attrapa la main de la terrienne pour l'empêcher de partir à la poursuite de son petit ami qui rejoignit la foule. Goten se plaça derrière un policier et lui frappa un coup dans le dos, ce qui fit perdre son équilibre à l'officier. « Ca va, m'sieu ! »

« Heu… » Goten n'attendit pas que le policier continue, il s'était déjà dirigé vers les malfaiteurs. « Eh ! Attendez jeune homme ! C'est dangereux ! »

« Ouais, je sais, merci, ma p'tite amie m'a prévenu ! »

« Eh ! Regarde ce qui se ramène !… » fit un des malfaiteurs.

« Eh, gamin, ici, c'est pas la pleine de jeu, ni le bac à sable. » fit un autre.

« Ah… Je sais. » répondit Goten, les mains dans les poches.

« Rentre chez ta maman, sinon… » Il arma son arme. « Elle te reconnaîtra plus… »

« Oh si, ma maman, elle me reconnaît toujours, mais blague à part, lâchez cet otage et ces sacs d'argent… Sans oublier le mot magique : _S'il vous plaît_… »

Ils le regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. L'un d'eux leva son fusil et tira une série de bal en l'air, tout le monde présent hurla en se couvrant les oreilles. « Beaucoup de bruits pour rien… » commenta San Goten. « Bon, maintenant, je ne rigole plus, rendez-vous ! Rendez-vous ou bien alors je serai dans l'obligation d'utiliser la force ! »

« Ah, ah, ah ! Je voudrais bien voir ça ! »

« Ok ! »

« Hein ! » s'exclama le malfaiteur quand le jeune homme disparu littéralement sous ses yeux.

« C'est moi que tu cherches ? »

Le bandit se retourna et avant qu'il puisse réagir, il sentit une vive douleur à son poignet quand San Goten le frappa du tranchant de la main en récupérant le sac. Ensuite, il se tourna, vers l'autre voleur et lui fit un croche-pied qui le fit tomber. Goten récupéra son arme et enleva toutes les balles. Il alla vers le troisième et, d'un coup de bras, rejeta l'arme sur le côté et tordit le bras du malfaiteur pour qu'il lâche la jeune femme qu'il tenait en otage.

« T'as pas le droit de nous arrêter, t'es pas flic ! » fit un bandit.

« Eh si ! » Il pointa un porte-carte qui s'ouvrit sur une plaque de flic authentique. En quelques mouvements plus que rapides, San Goten bloqua les trois malfaiteurs, les policiers purent les embarquer et récupérer l'argent. Il arriva vers le policier en chef. « Tenez, merci » Il lui rendit la plaque et s'en alla.

Mady, morte d'inquiétude, couru vers lui et sauta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai entendu des coups de feu et… »

« Chuut… » coupa-t-il en posant ses mains dans son dos et en la serrant contre lui. « Je vais bien… Tout va bien… T'en fais pas… » Ils se décollèrent un peu et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, tu sais… » haleta-t-elle.

« Je sais… Excuse-moi… » Il posa ses main sur sa nuque et l'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

"Eh, au fait, maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire plus tard" fit Goten après le baiser.

"Ah oui... ? Et quoi?"

"Policeman!"


	8. Le jugement de la mère

Chapitre 8 : le jugement de la mère

« Eh ! Trunks, attends-moi ! » cria Mady. Elle rattrapa son ami. « Mais pourquoi tu marches vite comme ça ? »

« Pour rien… » répondit évasivement le garçon sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Voyant qu'il ne diasait pas la vériité, elle insista: « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Rien. »

Elle se mit devant lui pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as un problème chez toi ? »

« Non, aucun, c'est même un peu ça qui m'énerve… Ca fait deux semaines que ma mère ne hurle plus après mon père, que mon père ne me gueule plus après et que ma sœur est toute calme et toute gentille… Ca m'épate ! »

« Ben, c'est super ça ! »

« Mouais… »

Elle fut attirée en arrière par San Goten qui l'enlaça et l'embrassa. « Bonjour… »

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Goten et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Trunks soupira.

« Bon, moi, j'y vais les gars, Goten, tu m'appelles ? »

Son ami qui était en train de faire un baiser à sa petite amie tourna la tête. « Ouais, pas de prob ! »

Trunks marchait doucement sur le trottoir, il réfléchissait… Sourcils froncés, soucieux… Le truc de la famille de bon humeur était bien entendu un subterfuge… Goten et Mady s'aimaient, c'était certain. Ça faisait quelques jours que le jeune homme pensait à ça… Depuis le jour du hold-up, pendant que San Goten était partit, il aurait presque pensé que Mady allait exploser… Quand de nouveaux ennemis attaqueront, que se passera-t-il ? Ils seront quand même obligés d'aller se battre et là, ils seront réellement en danger de morts ! Lui et Goten sont les premiers saiyens à vivre comme des êtres humains… Ils n'ont pas eu à affronter beaucoup d'ennemis...

Chichi voulait tellement se marier avec San Goku qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal qu'il soit humain ou non, et Bulma, c'était pareil. Mais elles souffraient terriblement quand LEURS saiyens partaient au combat, elles n'étaient jamais sûres de les revoir vivants et pourtant, elles sont très fortes moralement et ont l'habitude. Il fit encore quelques pas puis s'arrêta en pensant que San Gohan avait justement arrêter de se battre quelque part pour garder Videl et pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui...

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse… Pour ne pas à avoir ce genre de problèmes… Pas maintenant ! Mais d'un autre côté, il aimerait aussi vivre ce que son meilleur ami vit… Mais non, Mady a raison, Trunks avait parfaitement le visage du 'coureur de jupons' et être fils de riches n'arrange pas les choses… Il soupira et rentra chez lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait à la banque pour retirer de l'argent de son compte, c'était l'anniversaire de Bra et il fallait lui faire un beau cadeau pour ses six ans. Il rentra sa carte bancaire dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Il voulut retirer la carte mais elle ne sortit pas. Il insista un moment.

« Ah non……… » Il continua d'insister. « Ne pas s'énerver… Ne pas péter l'appareil, il n'y est pour… Rien… »

« A vous aussi elle vous a bouffer votre carte ? » demanda une voix de jeune fille.

« Ouais… » marmonna Trunks sans même la regarda, près à éclater l'appareil.

« C'est la panne de courant. »

« Sans… » Il redressa les yeux pour regarda son interloccuteur, c'était la moindre des politesses. « … Doute… » Il s'était arrêter, presque subjuguer par la beauté de cette jeune fille : de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux bleus profonds, des lèvres pulpeuses, sans parler de son corps, un véritable mannequin !…

« Parfois quand on donne un coup dessus, ça marche. »

Au bout de quelque secondes, le jeune hommes répondit : « Ou… Oui… » Il frappa un coup de pied pas trop fort sur l'appareil, en effet, la carte sortit et il la récupéra.

« Eh bien voilà… Vous pourriez faire pareil avec la mienne ? Vous avez l'air très fort… » le flatta-t-elle un joli sourire sur le visage.

« Pas de problème !… » Il frappa le même coup sur l'autre appareil et rendit la carte à la jeune fille.

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien, c'était tout naturel… »

« Très bien, alors, à la prochaine fois j'espère… » et elle quitta la banque. Trunks resta pendant bien trente secondes à fixer la porte.

« Waw !… » il se passa ses mains sur le visages, il n'en revenait toujours pas.

&&&&&

Goten déposa sa feuille sur la table. « J'en ai marre… J'arrive jamais à dépasser la barre des sept !… Ma mère ne m'enguirlande même plus, elle pense que je suis un cas désespéré… »

« Et Gohan ? » demanda Mady en prenant la feuille d'interro de son petit ami.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il sait que je suis irrécupérable !… »

« Mais non… »

Il s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle. « J'en ai maaarre…….. » Il regarda son interro. « Comment veux-tu avoir tous tes points quand tu mets 24 pour 3 fois 7 ? »

« Ohh… Mais ça arrive à tout le monde d'être distrait. » elle passa son bras autour de son épaules et Goten posa sa tête sur la sienne.

« Oui, mais pas 11 ans de suite ! » Il redressa la tête et ils se firent un moue mutuellement. « Ah !… Et puis j'ai bien choisi ma voie !… Les flics, ce sont tous des abrutis, alors… »

« Et tu seras le plus brillant de tous… »

« Mouais… »

« Salut ! » fit Trunks en s'asseyant sur la banquette en face.

« Salut… Ca va ? » demanda Goten.

« Suuuper ! J'ai rencontré la plus belle fille du monde !… »

« Encore ! » lança échapper son ami.

« Oui enfin, non ! Là, c'est vrai ! »

« Tant mieux ! Tâche de la garder plus d'une semaine celle-là ! Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Il hocha évasivement la tête de gauche à droite, regard tourné vers le plafond. « J'sais pas… »

Goten recracha son coca d'effarement, en plein sur sa feuille d'interro. « Ah non !… J'entends mon prof d'ici… 'C'est pas parce que t'as que sept qui faut cracher dessus !' » Mady éclata de rire et se mit à lui frotter le dos pour ne pas qu'il se vexe.

« C'est pas grave, mon chéri… »

« C'est sûr, mais bon !… »

« Demain, Bra a six ans et elle fait une fête !… Depuis le temps qu'elle nous bassine avec ça… Ells va inviter vingt de ses copains de classes… Mon père attend ce jour depuis trèès… Longtemps !… » fit-il ironiquement.

« Ah oui, vous allez aller où cette fois ? »

« 'Sais pas… Tu viens ? »

« Si tu veux… Mais, ce sera moins marrant sans mon père »

« Ouais, je sais… Mais bon, faut faire avec !… »

« Huhum… Enfin, passons !… »

Mady ne préféra pas poser de questions. Peu de temps plus tard, ils se séparèrent, il était temps pour eux de rentrer au bercail.

&&&&&

Trois mois plus tard, dans une petite maison dans un village en pleine campagne. Gohan voulu piquer une nouvelle fois une rondelle de carotte comme si de rien n'était, mais sa mère lui frappa la main avec le fouet qu'elle venait de prendre « Pris sur le fait ! C'est la troisième que tu prends, y'en a marre ! »

« Mais maman… Ce ne sont que des rondelles de carottes… »

« Pour la soupe ! Je te connais toi, quand t'en prends une, t'en prends dix ! Et ne discute pas ! Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! »

« Mais maman… Tu m'as fait. »

« Raison de plus ! Va t'asseoir ! »

Le jeune médecin alla s'asseoir, gardant son livre en main, puis se tourna vers sa femme. « C'est moi qui suis détestable aujourd'hui ou c'est elle qui est de mauvais poil ? »

« Elle est de mauvais poil, rassure-toi » répondit Videl, une jeunes femme aux yeux bleus et au cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Son mari fit la grimace et se plaignit qu'il avait faim. Une petite fille aux cheveux noir coupé au bol lui tendit une espèce de barre de céréale.

« Tiens papa. »

« Non, ma chérie, garde-la, ne te prives pas pour moi… »

« Non, j'ai plus faim, c'est pour toi. »

Il prit la barre de céréale. « Merci, ma grande » et il la mit en bouche.

« De rien. »

Son petit frère était assit sur la table de travail, en train de rêver. « Goten pousse-toi ! Je travaille ! » fit sa mère. Le jeune homme se leva sans détourner les yeux et alla s'asseoir à table.

« Maman est de mauvaise humeur… »

« Bravo… Un point, elle s'acharne sur moi depuis que je suis arrivé tu sais… » répondit Gohan.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

« 'La psychologie chez les enfants' »

« Intéressant… »

« Ben quoi, faut bien que je prévois ! Bientôt je vais finir psychologue, je le sens ! J'ai déjà l'impression d'être un couteau suisse à l'hôpital ! »

« Au lieu d'apprendre des mots comme _psychologie_, commence par apprendre le mot '_non_' ! »

« Mais, je dis 'non'! Seulement, ils insistent et puis ils commencent avec leurs yeux de cocker et leurs 'Ohh… Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire' et puis parfois, j'y vais de moi-même et ça, c'est de l'orgueil et ça m'énerve !… » il s'arrêta, puis reprit. « Tu sais que j'ai lu dans ce bouquin que nous sommes tous un meutrier au fond de nous-même !… Et maintenant que j'y pense… C'est vrai… J'ai déjà tué… Et toi aussi… Mais même ! Quand tu dis: 'Je vais le tuer' même si tu sais que tu ne le tuera jamais, à l'intérieur de toi, tu le tues vraiment ! » Il commença son exposé sur la mort, plus ça passait, plus son petit frère était passionné par ce que Gohan racontait…

« C'est vrai que tu mérites la prison à vie !… » ils se regardèrent un moment. « Gohan… Tu as fait la nuit hier ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as dormi combien de temps ? »

« Sept heures, de sept à quatorze heures… »

« Alors faut que tu arrêtes les carottes… »

« Je suis maniaque à ce point… ? »

« Plutôt oui… »

« Peut-être que s'il aurait été plus haut dans ses capacités, il n'aurait pas à se libérer de ses connaissances tout le temps comme ça ! » s'interposa Chichi en versant la pâte dans le moule.

« Maman… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me fasse tant de reproches aujourd'hui ? »

« Tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour passer mes nerfs quand je suis de mauvaise humeur ! »

« Et comme papa n'est plus là… Je suis l'heureux élu… »

« C'est tout à fait ça ! Et je suis de très, très, très mauvaise humeur ! » et elle referma la porte du four en la faisant claquer.

« Grand-mère, je peux avoir le reste de la pâte ? » demanda la petite Pan.

« Mais bien sûr, ma chérie, j'en ai laissé un peu pour toi. » elle lui donna le saladier

« Merci. » et elle partit avec, les doigts déjà dedans. Elle s'approcha de sa mère et lui tendit le plat, elle n'en voulut pas, elle alla vers son père.

« Non merci. » Sa fille haussa les épaules et fit pareil avec son oncle qui se contenta de hocher la tête négativement. « Tu vois, petit frère, je sais dire 'non' ! Même si je meurs de faim ! Et Dendé seul sait à quel point j'ai faim… »

« Ah… » gémit Goten. « Et dire que je voulais lui parler de Mady aujourd'hui… Je crois que vaut mieux pas… »

« Si, justement, ça va peut-être la calmer… » répondit son frère.

« C'est fou comme elle s'est calmée la première fois qu'elle a vu Videl… »

« Oui, mais ça passe… Et puis, je ne lui avait parlé de rien… Regarde, elles s'entendent très bien, maintenant… »

« Prends-moi un peu une tasse de café, s'il te plait » fit Chichi à sa belle-fille. Videl prit une tasse, la remplit et la tendit à sa belle-mère qui la prit et la bu cul-sec. « Encore une » Elle la rebut d'une traite.

« M'man… Tu sais quoi ? Goten a une petite amie. » fit naturellement l'aîné.

« QUOI ! »

« Bravo, le psy ! » répliqua San Goten, sarcastique.

Chichi s'approcha de son fils cadet et le pointa d'un doigt menaçant. « _Age, sexe, ville, nom, profession du père, profession de la mère, école et personnes fréquentées sans oublier les ambitions dans la vie ! _»

« Ah non… Maman… »

« Avez-vous déjà eu des rapports ?… »

« Maman ! Ce ne sont pas des questions qui se posent ! »

« Réponds quand même ! » elle se mit à lui frapper le crâne avec la cuillère qu'elle avait en main.

« Elle s'appelle Mady… Elle a dix-huit ans… »

« ELLE EST PLUS VIEILLE QUE TOI ? »

« De sept mois seulement ! »

Chichi cassa sa cuillère en bois de colère. « Répond à ma dernière question… »

Goten soupira et baissa la tête en disant : « Oui… »

Chichi ne hurla pas, elle semblait fixer le vide, puis tout à coup, elle éclata en sanglots en tombant sur les genoux, la cuillère toujours en main. Videl vint près d'elle. Elle se releva et continuant de pleurer dans les bras de sa belle-fille.

« Voyons, Chichi calme-toi… Ce n'est pas grave, tu savais que ça devait arriver, non… ? »

« Je sais… » elle se tourna vers San Goten. « Téléphone-lui et dis-lui de venir dîner, ce soir ! Je veux la rencontrer pour savoir si elle est digne de toi !… »

« C'est vrai ? Je peux ? »

« Mais oui, puisque je te le dis ! » s'excita encore sa mère.

Gohan se remit convenablement sur sa chaise et regarda sa femme. « Je croyais que c'était du décaféiner… C'est pour ça que j'y ai été directement… Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait hurler, comme ça… » se justifia-t-il, tout bas.

Goten bondit sur le téléphone et forma le numéro de Mady, elle répondit.

« Allô, Mady. C'est moi, ça va ? Ouais, super, alors voilà, tu peux venir dîner ce soir, à la maison ? Ma mère voudrait bien te voir, t'inquiètes pas si elle te pose des questions… Elle est un peu grâve…Donc, ne t'en fais pas… A tout à l'heure, je t'aime. » et il raccrocha.

Gohan vint chercher sa fille qui somnolait à moitié dans le divan. « Alors, toi, tu vas faire ta sieste, comme ça, tu sera en grande forme pour acceuillir la copine à tonton, d'accord ? »

Pan hocha la tête positivement en se frottant un œil.

« Tu crois que Goten aura des enfants ? » demanda Chichi en voyant son fils porter Pan à la chambre.

« Mais oui. » répondit Videl.

« Et vous, c'est pour quand le deuxième ? »

Sa belle-fille soupira puis rigola. « Je sais pas. »

« Je vais un peu me dégourdir les bras et les jambes, hein… » fit San Goten en sortant.

« Ne te tâche pas ! » lui cria sa mère quand la porte se refermait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Goten s'entraînait toujours. Il se dirigea vers la foret et plus précisément d'un arbre un peu à l'écart des autres. Il fendit l'air avec le tranchant de la main. Comme par enchantement, l'arbre bascula sur le côté en une coupe tout à fait nette. Le jeune garçon rattrapa le tronc avec une seule main sans aucun problème. Il lança le tronc en l'air à la verticale et sauta avec lui. Il le transforma en rondelles en quelques coup du tranchant de la main. Les morceaux d'arbre tombèrent comme des boulets sur la sol. Goten se laissa tomber au sol sur le dos. « Je m'ennuie… »

« Coucou ! » fit Mady en aparessant au-dessus de lui.

« Ohh, Mady » il se redressa sur les main et s'inquièta soudainement, et si elle l'avait vu ? » « T'es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, je viens juste d'arriver… » elle vit l'arbre couper en rondelles. « Ohh… Mais c'est qui qui a fait ça ? »

« Je sais pas… Un bûcheron sans doute… »

« Sacré bûcheron !… » Il se releva et l'embrassa. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers sa maison. « C'est très joli. Tu as vraiment de la chance de vivre ici. »

« Oui, je sais, c'est vrai que c'est très beau, mais, tu vois, la ville est à un truc comme mille kilomètres d'ici. Et à part nous et nos voisin, le reste du village est à une dizaine de kilomètres de chaque côté, mais sinon, c'est très tranquille. » ils arrivèrent devant la porte. « Attends deux minutes, je t'annonce. » il entra en laissant sa petite amie quelques minutes seule.

« Me voilà ! »

« Tu as encore été péter un arbre ! J'ai entendu des dizaines de 'boum' ! » fit sa mère.

« Depuis que nous sommes là, cette forêt est dépecée… » sortit Gohan, sa fille, réveillée, sur ses genoux.

« Elle est là ? » demanda la mère.

« Oui. »

« Ben, fait-la entrer ! Impoli ! » Elle détacha son tablier et le jeta dans une armoire. Goten alla chercher son amie. Il lui prit la main et la fit entrer.

« Je vous présente… Mady » fit-il. Elle sourit et salua tout le monde. Chichi ne bougea pas et fixa Mady. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas.

« Je suis Chichi, sa mère !… » déclara-t-elle, solenellement. « C'est moi qui lui ai tout appris… Depuis votre arrivée… » Goten se frappa le front et Gohan faillit tomber en arrière sur sa chaise si sa fille ne l'avait pas rattraper. Mady fut étonnée de voir la petite rattraper son père et la chaise comme rien. San Gohan tira sa fille vers lui en se remettant sur les quatre pieds de la chaise.

« Mademoiselle ! » fit Chichi pour rappelé à l'ordre la jeune fille qui fixait les deux autres.

« Oui, excusez-moi… »

La mère fit bien trois fois le tour de la petite amie de son fils, elle regardait tout, de la longueur du short, au parfum, en passant par la couleur des yeux. San Goten était gêné au possible.

« C'est nouveau, ça ?… Elle n'a jamais fait ça avec moi… » fit Videl, tout bas.

« Tout le monde évolue… » répondit son époux, tout aussi bas qu'elle.

« Asseyez-vous. » fit Chichi. Goten soupira et s'asseya. Mady fit pareil, mais sans soupirer. « Gohan, montre l'exemple au lieu de te vautrer sur cette table !… » Son fils se redressa comme demandé, il ne fallait pas la contrarier. « Tu m'énerves aujourd'hui ! »

« J'avais remarqué… Veux-tu que je m'en aille… ? »

« Non ! Tu restes ! » Elle se retourna vers Mady. « Bon… Reprenons, profession du père, profession de la mère et ambitions pour plus tard !… »

« Heuu… Mon père est… Chasseur en forêt… Et ma mère… » Elle se tortillait les doigts. « ...Est femme au foyer, et je… »

« Femme au foyer ! » s'exclama Chichi, en la coupant. « C'est pas un métier ça ! C'est honteux ! »

« Tu _es_ femme au foyer aussi, maman ! » fit San Goten.

« Ah oui… Juste !… C'est un très beau métier !… Et vous ? »

« Eh bien, je compte devenir professeur de mathématiques… »

Chichi réfléchit pendant un moment. « Humm… Et pas plus haut ? Mathématicienne… Physicienne… Non… ? »

« Heuu… Non. Je préfère en rester là… Mais peut-être qu'un jour… »

« Huhum… Vous vous entendriez bien avec mon fils aîné, vous... »

« Mais on se connaît. »

« Pardon ?… » Elle se tourna vers San Gohan qui était étrangement retourner dans son livre… « Gohan… Ne fais pas semblant de lire !… Je suis ta mère ! Je sais quand tu lis sérieusement ou pas… » Son fils glissa de plus en plus sur sa chaise. « Tu la connais depuis quand ? Enfin VOUS, parce que je suppose que Videl est dedans… »

« Humm… Deux, trois mois… » Cette réplique hésitante lui fallut une bonne tape sur le côté du crâne par son petit frère. « Aïe… Ca fait pas du bien… »

« Tu veux que je te le fasse de l'autres côté pour rétablir l'équilibre !… »

« Non, ça ira… J'me tais… De toutes façons, je ne dis que des imbécilités aujourd'hui… »

« Alors si je comprends bien… Je suis la dernière informée… Vous n'avez tout de même pas téléphoné à votre père pour l'en informer… Vous n'auriez tout de même pas oser… »

« Y'a pas le téléphone là-bas… » fit Videl. « Ni la poste… »

« Ah… Enfin quelque chose de rassurant… Videl ! Café s'il te plaît !… » En deux minutes, Chichi avait son café, elle le but en à peine deux gorgées. Elle servit le dîner.

&&&&&

« C'est vraiment délicieux, je n'ai jamais mangé aussi bien de ma vie ! » s'exclama l'invitée en déposant son bol. Pan mangeait toujours goulûment, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait plus manger depuis deux semaines. « Elle mange énormément. »

« Oui, c'est normal… En pleine croissance… » se justifia le père.

Elle ne posa pas plus de questions. Une fois le repas terminé, ils discutèrent encore un moment et Chichi s'était bien calmée, elle était même de bonne humeur.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Mady, je t'ai mal jugée, tu es une très gentille fille. » Elle se tourna vers l'évier et continua « Alors, vous vous marriez quand ? »

Goten se frappa la tête contre la table et Gohan soupira. Fallait s'y attendre. C'était soit ça, soit elle tapait Mady dehors…

« Maman ! Tu crois pas qu'on est encore jeunes ! »

« Mais pas du tout !… Ton père et moi, nous nous sommes bien mariés à dix-huit ans !… Et fiancés à_ douze _! »

« Oui, mais papa et toi, c'est papa et toi… Moi, c'est Mady et Goten, tu vois… Ca n'a rien avoir… »

« C'est vrai… Je crois qu'on est vraiment pas prêts… ! » ajouta Mady, plutôt gênée.

Chichi fut vexée. « Bon très bien… J'oublie que maintenant à dix-huit ans, on est encore immature… »

Après, il fut temps pour Mady de s'en aller. « Goten… » commença sa mère.

« Oui, oui, je sais, je la racompagne… » fit-il en se levant et en suivant sa petite amie. « Je suis désolé… » fit-il en sortant.

« Mais non, faut pas ! Quand tu verras la mienne, c'est bien pire… »

« Les parents protecteurs… »

« Ouais, mais c'est la preuve qu'ils nous aiment… »

« Je sais, c'est même pour ça que j'ai pas envie de fuguer… ! Mais bon… Ma mère est la chose à laquelle j'ai le plus peur !… » et il se mit à rire.

« Quand tu verras la mienne… Et mon père avec! »

« Ah… Ils peuvent pas être pire… Moi, mon père, il essaye d'être neutre, mais il est quand même avec nous…»

« Il reviens quand ? »

« Aucune idée… »

«Enfin, j'espère qu'il reviendra vite, ça se voit qu'il te manque. Bon, je vais y aller, je t'aime ! Au revoir ! » elle l'embrassa. Elle courut vers son jet en monta dedans. « A demain ! »

&&&&&

j'ai mis du temps désolé!


	9. Combat

Chapitre 9 : Combat

Goten rentra chez son frère en soupirant, vive la rentrée… Il s'assit dans la cuisine où Videl fermait le lave vaisselle. « Coucou. » fit-elle.

« Salut… Je hais la rentrée !… Et je hais avoir dix-huit ans… »

« Que de pessimisme… Depuis que j'avais douze ans, je me réjouissais d'en avoir dix-huit… » Elle s'assit en face de lui. « Des problèmes avec Mady ? »

« Quoi ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ! »

« Non, je demande… »

« Alors non… Tout va très bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, sinon ? »

« Ca fait une semaine que je suis là et la prof de littérature nous a déjà refilé un bouquin à lire… Je venais voir si Gohan ne l'avait pas… Mais ça m'étonnerait… »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Du Shakespeare… »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, j'ai pris Othello… Le titre me plaisait bien… On pouvais choisir entre plein de ses grandes œuvres… Sauf Roméo et Juliette… »

« Un peu normal… Qui ne connaît pas Roméo et Juliette ? »

« Ouais, qui ne connaît pas l'histoire des amants dont l'amour était interdit, parce que Roméo était _castré_ ! »

Elle s'arrêta… « Tu es au courant que ce n'est pas la vraie raison… ? »

« Mais oui ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! C'est la même histoire que Trunks et moi ! »

Videl se douta qu'il faisait allusion au père respectif de chacun pour concorder avec les familles ennemies. « Ton père ne hait pas Végéta. »

« Non, mais c'était pour faire une comparaison… »

« Maman ! J'ai fini ! » cria une voix. « Tu corriges ? » Pan entra dans la cuisine. « Salut tonton ! »

« Bonjour, Pan, ça va ? »

« Ouais, regarde, j'ai fais mes premiers devoirs importants » Elle lui tendit le cahier avec ses calculs. Il le prit en mains.

« Humm… Tu veux que je les corrige ? »

« Non, c'est maman qui le fait, toi, tu sais pas compter ! » Elle reprit son cahier en lui faisant une langue. Goten lui rendit son geste et elle rigola. Elle donna ses calculs à sa mère qui commença à les corriger. « Tu sais quoi, tonton ? »

« Non, dis-moi. »

« Je vais me faire pousser les cheveux ! »

« Super ! Je suis sûr que ça t'ira très bien » Videl sursauta à la voix de Trunks. « Ca va ? Je voulais pas te faire peur » Elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Oui, ça va… Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer… » Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Pan vint lui montrer jusqu'où ses cheveux avait grandit. « Grande nouvelle… Goten vous compare à Roméo et Juliette » continua la mère.

« Ah… Lui, c'est Roméo et moi, c'est Juliette, c'est ça !… » demanda le fils de Végéta, sarcastique.

« Hein… Non, le contraire, c'est moi, Juliette, et toi, Roméo. » corrigea Goten.

« Ah… Je préfère un peu quand même… »

« Oui, c'est toi, Roméo, t'arrivera peut-être jamais à tenir une relation comme lui, mais tu es lui… » Il s'arrêta un moment et fit, plus bas, faisant mine de lire un magasine sur la table. « … Il est castré. »

L'autre fut piqué au vif… Il se leva et avança vers Goten, il le toisa de haut. « T'as dis quoi, là… Répète pour voir. »

« Roméo castré. »

Il lui prit le col, le souleva de sa chaise et le poussa contre un mur, sous un cadre. « C'est bien ce que j'avais entendu… T'as signé ton arrêt de mort ! Tu ne reverra plus jamais ta maman !… »

« D'accord pour le match, mais avec les points, c'est plus marrant ! » trouva Goten en leva son doigt.

« Ok… On va dehors… Poulette… » Il le lâcha en gardant son regard dans le sien, il avançèrent vers la porte du jardin. Trunks empoigna le t-shirt de Goten à l'épaule. « Avance ! » ironisa-t-il en le poussant dehors.

« Eh ! lâche-moi ! Mon t-shirt est assez large comme ça, mon Roméo… Et puis… »

« … Pas ce soir, j'ai mal à la tête… »

« Raison de plus, mon beau ! Je vais te faire travailler, moi, tu vas voir ! Videl ! Viens arbitrer, s'il te plaît, Trunks est un sale tricheur pour les points »

« Et Goten ne sait pas compter ! »

« J'arrive. » fit-elle en déposant son magasine. Elle suivit les deux jeunes hommes alors que sa fille l'accompagnait.

« Après je pourrais me battre avec l'un de vous deux ? » demanda Pan.

« Pas de problème ! » répondirent les deux concernés.

« Bon, je fixe quelques règles… Les vannes sont autorisées… Même recommandées… Mais les insultes, non ! » décréta Videl.

Les deux amis se priprent par les épaules. « Nous insulter ? Nous ? Ca va pas, non ! »

« Allez… Mon ami » Trunks serra la main de Goten. « Tous les coups sont permis sauf, patati, patata… La chance à un, la chance pour tous et que le meilleur gagne! »

« Les coups bas sont autorisés, seulement, faut pas se faire prendre » ajouta le beau-frère de Videl.

« Aïe ! » cria-t-il quand Trunks lui écrasa le pied, il partit sur le côté en sautant stupidement sur son pied intacte.

« Ah, ah, ah ! Trunks Végéta Brief : 1, San Goten : 0 ! » jubila le fils de Végéta. Un coup de sifflet retentit. « Quoi ? »

« T'as triché ! » fit Pan.

« On vient de dire y'a deux secondes que les coups bas n'étaient pas autorisés s'ils étaient _vu_ et là, t'as pas fait dans le discret ! Et puis, ça n'a rien à voir avec les arts martiaux, d'abord ! » ajouta Videl. « Le point n'est sûrement pas accepté ! »

« Eh ! Mais c'est dégouttant ! C'était pas de la tricherie, mais de l'intelligence ! » Goten lui logea un super crochet du droit dans la joue ce qui lui fit mordre la poussière.

« On t'a jamais appris à protéger tes arrières ? »

« Et toi, on t'a jamais appris à respecter les gens qui parlent ! Tricheur ! »

« Non, c'est pas de la triche, t'avais qu'à faire attention ! Goten, 1 ! » fit Videl.

« Ouais ! Vas-y, tonton ! » encouragea la petite.

« J'appelle ça de la discrimination ! Et puis Pan, je croyais que tu étais pour moi !… » râla Trunks.

« Je suis pour les deux alors, vas-y Trunks ! Vas-y tonton ! »

« Eh, Pan, fais les pom-pom girls ! » Goten se mit à imiter la danse, bien vite imité par sa nièce.

« Eh… Je prends un L, je prends un A et je prend un F comme dans… » Il frappa un coup derrière la tête de Goten, ce qui fit faire à l'oncle de Pan un retour au sol. « La ferme ! » Le fils de Goku fit tomber son ami en arrière en lui agrippant la jambe, deux points à un, en sa faveur.

Ils se redressèrent chacun de leur côté et le combat reprit. Goten barra le poing de Trunks avec son épaule, ce dernier retenu une jambe qui faillit se loger dans son ventre. Le corps à corps continua, ils allèrent jusqu'à presque produire des ondes de choc.

« Eh ! Du calme ! J'arrive presque pas à vous suivre ! » fit Videl.

Tout à coup, les coups brutaux cessèrent, les deux adversaire étaient debouts, mains contre mains à essayer de luter l'un contre l'autre pour se faire tomber mutuellement. Ils forçaient, transpiraient, ils en avaient presque les nerfs à fleur de peau. « Tu vas lâcher, oui… ? » marmonna Goten en forçant, Trunks répondit que non.

« Pourquoi ? Tu craques de ton côté, Juliette ? »

« Non, mon Roméo, fais gaffe à ton entre-jambes, t'as plus grand chose, mais ça fait quand même mal… »

Ils finirent par se lâcher mais Trunks fut plus rapide que l'autre et il le jeta à terre d'un coup d'épaule. Le corps à corps acharné reprit quand tout à coup, ils se frappèrent en même temps, ils basculèrent au sol, tous les deux la main sur la joue. « C'est malin, ça… »

« Qui a le point ? » demanda Goten à sa belle-sœur.

« Heu… Ben je sais pas, qui a frappé en premier l'autre ? » demanda Videl.

« Moi. » firent-ils en chœur.

« D'accord… Bien sûr… J'aurais dût m'en douter. »

« Un point chacun, alors! » proposa Pan.

« Bonne idée, un point chacun » décida Videl.

Le combat reprit, Trunks agrippa soudainement le t-shirt de l'autre et le coucha à terre, lui dessus. Ils roulèrent sur eux-même et Goten appuya ses mains sur la figure de son ami qui se mit à battre bêtement des bras vers lui.

« Mais c'est un combat, ça ! On dirait des gamins qui se disputent pour des billes ! Si vos père vous voyaient, même Goku serait gêné… » fit la femme de Gohan.

Trunks réussit à mordre un doigt de son ami qui recula. Goten cria, puis souffla activement sur son doigt mordu.

« Voilà ! » nargua le fils de Végéta, et le combat continua. Ils bougeaient de droite à gauche pour essayer de se frapper.

Mady resta paralysée quand elle vit Trunks frapper Goten au visage avec une force inouïe. « Mady ? » fit une voix derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers Gohan qui rentrait chez lui.

« Salut… »

« Ca va ? T'as l'air… Pâle… » remarqua le frère de Goten.

« Ils se sont disputés… ? »

« Qui ? »

« Goten et Trunks se battent derrière la maison… »

« Hein ?… » Il regarda et vit les deux amis en train de disputer leur match. « Ah… Oui » Il vit bien que Mady était vraiment inquiète. « Il ne t'a rien expliqué ?… »

« Expliquer quoi ? »

« Entre… » Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer la jeune fille. Elle s'assit sur le divan alors que Gohan retirait sa veste, il déposa sa mallette et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Gohan, ton frère et Trunks se battent dehors !… » répéta-t-elle, encore plus anxieuse en voyant le jeune médecin, tout à fait décontracté.

« Oui, je sais. Videl et Pan sont même avec eux… Goten ne t'a jamais dit qu'il faisait des art martiaux ? » Elle hocha la tête et il commença son histoire…

&&&&&

Le score était de huit à neuf en faveur de Goten. « Je ne te laisserais pas gagner cette fois-ci non plus, tu sais ! » fit Trunks.

« Y'a un début à tout !… » Il se fit surprendre, le fils de Végéta lui logea encore un coup au visage. Comme il ne tombait pas, il lui fit aussi un croche-pied.

« Neuf, neuf ! Le prochain qui touche l'autre, gagne ! »

Les coups se firent plus violent, les deux combattants voulaient gagnés ! « Ce sera moi ! » fit Goten en manquant l'estomac de Trunks de peu. Il dut se baisser aussi pour éviter un coup de coude la figure. Il se penchait trop, faillit tomber en arrière mais se retint avec une main. Il lança ses jambes vers le haut et frappa Trunks au visage, ce qui le fit reculer. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il sauta littéralement sur lui comme un taureau enragé. Trunks bascula et… Plouf, il tomba dans la petite rivière, Goten à califourchon sur lui.

Videl se leva et applaudit. « Bravo très cher petit beau-frère, tu as gagné ! »

« Oui ! J'ai gagné ! » s'écria-t-il, les bras en l'air, les pieds battant l'eau. Trunks avait l'air tout, sauf ravi.

« Elle t'a appelé 'petit beau-frère' là… » fit Trunks, vexé.

« Eh alors ? J'aime bien ce surnom !… Mais un truc que toi t'aime pas par contre, c'est que j'ai gagné ! »

« Pour une fois… Maintenant, dégage de là… » Le fils de Goku se releva et retourna sur la tête ferme.

« Tu râles, hein… » Il l'aida à se remettre debout. « Tu râles… »

« Non… »

« Menteur… »

« Oui, je râle !… Comment t'as fait ! »

« Je suis doué… » Il sauta encore en l'air en poussant un cri hystérique. « Hihi ! Je suis trop content ! Goten: winner, Trunks: LOSER ! »

« C'est ça, jubile… Le prochain combat je te liquide !… » Il passa devant lui, tout mouillé, Goten lui fit une langue de derrière, cependant Trunks le remarqua. « J'ai envie de faire un geste déplacé, mais dans ma situation, on me traiterait encore de plus mauvais perdant qu'on me traite déjà ! » Son copain ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, il dansait la danse de la joie avec sa nièce qui riait aux éclats.

Videl était déjà rentrée et elle s'était déjà installée à côté de son mari quand Trunks entra à son tour trempé du torse aux genoux.

« Eh ben… Faut pas se mettre dans cet état-là… T'en perdra d'autres… Et puis, je suis jaloux… » ironisa le frère de Goten. Trunks éclata d'un rire jaune.

« J'aimerais bien mettre des fringues propres. »

« Première étage, troisième porte à droite. »

Goten fit irruption dans la pièce. « Tada ! » Il se dirigea immédiatement vers son frère avec Pan. « Je suis le meilleur ! J'ai battu Trunks ! Il en est resté le cul dans l'eau, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Ahahah ! »

« Mais bravo, petit frère !… »

« Yo ! Tiens, Mady ! » Il fut soudainement plus anxieux. « Ca va, chérie ? »

« Oui, et toi, ça va ? T'as gagné à quoi ? » Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui enlaça la taille et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Heu… J'ai gagné à quoi… » Il jeta à coup d'œil à son frère. « Heu… Au scrabbles, bien sûr… » Gohan ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lourdement.

« Et pourquoi t'as un coup ? Là » Elle toucha légèrement le coup bleu qu'avait son petit ami en-dessous de l'œil gauche.

« Hein ? Heu, ça ? » Il pointa son coup. « Ohh, c'est rien. Trunks est mauvais perdant, alors il m'a jeté la boite de jeu à la figure et… »

« En te le lançant, il est tombé dans la rivière, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement ! »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Goten vit bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ceux de Mady.

« Tu me prends pour une idiote ? »

« Mais non… » Là, il ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait vu qu'il mentait. « D'accord, Mady, j'avoue… Trunks et moi, on ne jouait pas au scrabbles… Mais à touche-touche… Et… Trunks a trébuché, il est tombé dans la rivière… Et moi, j'ai rigolé et je me suis pris un arbre… D'où, ma blessure à l'œil… Voilà… » Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque d'un doigt. Elle sourit et dit qu'elle préférait ça, avant de l'embrasser.

Cependant, Goten put voir le regard réprobateur de son frère qui observait la scène.


	10. Promesse

Chapitre 10 : Promesse

L'histoire que Gohan lui avait raconté trottait dans la tête de Mady… C'était vrai ? Ou il lui a raconté ça pour donner une explication à la bagarre entre Goten et Trunks. Ce dernier lui apporta son verre en buvant le sien. « Tu as l'air pensive… » Elle leva la tête vers lui lorsqu'il s'assit… Il avait tellement l'air… Normal… « Mady, ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas » finit-elle par dire.

« Ah… Depuis qu'on est arrivé, tu dis pas grand chose… »

« Bon… Je voudrais te parler d'un truc… » répondit-elle, hésitante.

« Je t'écoute. » Il se remit droit.

« Pendant que Goten et toi, vous jouyez au… Scrabble ou à touche-touche, je suis plus trop, heu… Son frère et moi… On a papoté… » Trunks regardait son verre se vider. « Merci de m'écouter !… » Il redressa la tête.

« Hum ? » Il retira la bouche de sa paille. « Mais je t'écoute, tu as parlé avec Gohan… Et de quoi ? De maths ou de chirurgie, de Pan, de Goten ? D'autres choses ?… »

« De _saiyens. _» Trunks avala de travers, de stupeur et sourit bêtement.

« Ah bon… Il t'as parlé de ça… C'est… Tu l'as cru… ? »

« C'est toi qui va me le dire… »

« Et toi… »

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment. « Il a dit la vérité, hein… » Trunks hocha doucement la tête positivement, un petit rictus déformant son visage. Elle se laissa aller en soupirant. « Je le savais... Il avait l'air sincère… Mais c'est tellement… Surprenant ! Vous avez l'air tellement normaux ! »

« Eh ! Gohan, Goten et moi, on est à moitié 'normal' comme tu dis ! Nos mères sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain ! Même si ce sont elles qui ont l'air le plus bizarre ! »

« Mon petit ami est un extra-terrestre… » souffla-t-elle, en se mettant la tête entre les mains.

« Tu vas quand même le quitter pour ça ! Mady, si Gohan ne t'en avait pas parlé, tu ne l'aurais pas deviné ! »

« Non ! Non, je ne veux pas quitter Goten ! Je l'aime, tu sais ! Et toi aussi, je t'adore ! Je ne vais quand même pas vous lâcher pour ça, je suis pas folle, vous êtes normaux, t'as raison ! Mais seulement… »

« Quoi ? »

« Il compte me l'avouer quand qu'il n'est pas comme tout le monde ? »

Le demi-sang ne sut pas quoi répondre. « Je… Je ne sais pas… »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente… Et en plus, on s'est promis de ne pas se mentir ! »

« C'est vraiment pas quelque chose de facile à dire, tu sais… »

« Oui, je m'en doute… C'est un dur secret… Mais je voudrais voir quand est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de me le dire… Alors, ne lui dit pas que je sais… »

« Très bien… »

« Salut la compagnie ! » s'exclama San Goten. Il s'assit à côté de Mady et l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour. « Ca va, chaton ? » elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa à son tour.

« Elle est en retard ! » s'exclama Trunks en regardant sa montre.

« Mais non, je suis pas en retard ! » répliqua Goten.

« Mais je ne parle pas de toi, Juliette ! Je parle de MA Juliette !… »

« Ah… Tamarra alors… »

« Ahh… Tu te décides enfin à nous la présenter ! » ajouta Mady.

« Oui ! Goten ! Ne parle pas en énigme, ok ! »

« En énigme ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent ! » Il se leva. « Ahh ! La voilà ! Je vais l'accueillir ! » Il se précipita vers la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans le salon de thé. Goten se tourna pour la voir.

« Waw ! » laissa-t-il échapper. Mady s'éclaircit la voix pour rappeler qu'elle était là. « Mais non, Mady ! Ca, c'est une Barbie !… Toi, tu n'as rien à voir, tu es normale et vivante… » Mady sourit et l'embrassa.

« Mais je sais… Je te fais marcher… » Goten soupira et elle lui caressa le bras en s'excusant sans vraiment y croire.

Trunks prit la main de Tamarra et l'emmena vers la table. « Voilà, Tam, je te présente Goten et Mady » présenta-t-il. Les deux amoureux saluèrent la nouvelle arrivante, d'un air amical. Pourtant… Tamarra fit une discrète grimace à Trunks. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est eux ? »

« Oui… »

« C'est vraiment lui, Goten ? »

« Ben… Oui »

« Je m'attendais à mieux… Et ils sont ensembles ? » Trunks répéta un troisième 'oui'. « Ahh… Oui, en effet, c'était une bête question, qui se ressemble s'assemble… Ca m'étonne de toi, mais c'est pas grave, viens. » Il lui prit la main et ils sortirent du café… Mady et Goten n'en revenaient pas…

&&&&&

L'année suivante, le 13 février. Tamarra ne supportait toujours pas Goten et Mady… Mais ce n'est pas le problème de ce jour…

« Eh voilà ! Voilà, il neige !… » soupira Trunks en regardant les flocons tomber. Goten éclata de rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre la neige ? C'est bien, la neige ! » répondit-il, il cria et se rattrapa à un poteau, il allait glisser. « Moi, j'aime bien la neige, mais pas le verglas ! » Il se redressa convenablement et se remit sur un sol non glissant. « Tu vas offrir quoi à Tamarra, toi, pour la saint Valentin ? »

« Oh… Je sais pas encore, je crois que je vais l'inviter dans un resto chic… »

« Evidemment… Toi, t'as les moyens, mais moi pas ! »

« D'accord… Tu veux combien ? »

« Non ! Je veux pas de fric ! C'est vrai ce que ma mère dit, je vais quand même pas vivre sur toi et Gohan pour toujours ! Non… Je sais ce que je vais offrir à Mady pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aime !… »

« Tu vas lui dire notre secret ? Enfin ! »

« Mais non ! Idiot ! Maman a reçut un bracelet de sa propre mère quand elle était petite… Et comme elle n'a pas de filles… Elle voudrait que je l'offre à Mady parce que je l'aime vraiment. »

« Oh… Mais t'es sûr que c'est pas Videl qui l'a ? »

« Non… Sa mère lui a dit de le donner au cadet de la famille… »

« N'empêche que tu devrais lui dire si tu l'aime vraiment ! » insista l'autre, en parlant du 'secret'.

« Pas maintenant ! Demain maman me donne le bracelet, je vais lui offrir et lui dire que je l'aime, bien en face, sincèrement… Ah… Quel beau jour ce sera… » Trunks soupira, il est têtu…

&&&&&

Chichi ouvrit le tiroir où se trouvait le précieux bijou. Elle prit la boite et l'ouvrit, le joli bracelet doré était là… Un rubis et une émeraude de chaque côté d'un diamant un peu plus gros. « Waw ! Il est superbe ! Elle va l'adorer, j'en suis certain ! Merci ! »

« J'espère ! C'est un trésor de ma famille !… Je lui fais confiance ! » Il le remit dans son écrin en hochant la tête positivement. Puis il demanda, plus sérieux.

« Tu crois aussi que je devrais lui en parler maintenant… ? »

« Lui parler de quoi ? »

« Tu sais… Pour les saiyens… Trunks me bassine avec ça depuis un bout de temps maintenant… »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ca, je dois dire que je n'en sais rien ! Ton père en est un et je survis bien ! Mais je vous hais en monstre ! »

« En monstre… ? Tu veux dire en super saiyen ?… »

« Oui ! Ah ! Quand ton père m'a ramené ton frère comme ça, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer ! Mon pauvre petit garçon… Il était devenu un monstre ! » Elle se retourna, tremblante de rage. « Et toi ! Toi ! T'en es devenu un sans t'en rendre compte ! Et Gohan était fier en plus ! Il a cultivé ton apparence monstrueuse ! Ahhh ! » Elle brandit sa hache de cuisine et l'abâttit sur la table en bois… Il y a avait une fente en plus dans la table. Goten était presque pétrifié, Chichi est vraiment terrifiante quand elle s'y met… « GRR ! J'en ai marre de ces saiyens trucs ! Qu'ils disparaissent tous ! Je m'en BALANCE de la Terre ! Je vous HAIS comme ça… Dès que votre père, qui est à l'origine de tout ça, revient… Je lui ferais payer ça !… » Elle rabatit encore l'instrument de cuisine sur la table… Plus fort encore que la première fois. « Monte dans ta chambre ! Tu m'agaces ! » Goten obéit… Il avait plutôt intérêt s'il voulait rester en un seul morceau…

Il redescendit une heure après, sa mère chantonnait, calmée. Elle se retourna en entendant ses pas. « Ohh… Mon bébé, t'es super beau comme ça ! Ohh, comme je suis fière de toi ! » Elle le prit dans ses bras puis l'emmena à la porte. « Passe une bonne soirée ! Bisou, je t'aime, au revoir ! » il s'éleva doucement dans les airs.

« Merci pour le bracelet maman, salut ! » Et il s'envola.

« FAIS ATTENTION AUX AVIONS ! » cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende. Il leva son bras, signe qu'il avait compris.

Il posa la pied au bout de la ville et alla au point de rendez-vous. Elle arriva vite, vêtue d'une robe que Goten aimait particulièrement, blanche, jusqu'au dessus des genoux, elle portait une sorte de long gilet noir qui allait très bien avec la robe. Il lui souria et l'embrassa. « On y va ? » demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et prirent une table. Plus il regardait Mady, moins il avait envie de la quitter. Ils mangèrent simplement, Goten buvait les paroles de celle qu'il adorait. Y'a pas à dire, ils s'entendaient à merveille, ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux. Après le repas, il prit les mains de Mady sur la table et caressa ses doigts, un sourire attendri sur le visage, il se sentait vraiment bien. « Goten ? Ca va ? » Elle lui caressa la joue. Il prit cette main et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime. » répondit-il simplement.

Elle se sentit fondre au fond d'elle, elle prit une petite moue attendrie. « Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

« Tu ne me quittera jamais, hein ? »

« Je te le promet... »

« Ca fera 3025 zénis, vous payez par carte bancaire ou en liquide ? » demanda le serveur. San Goten sursauta. Il se tourna vers le serveur avec un air ahuri, Mady éclata de rire. Pour finir, Goten paya et ils quittèrent le restaurant. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui sourit. Ils marchèrent une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'au parc. Goten avait passé sa veste sur les épaules de Mady. Ils s'asseyèrent sur un banc en restant blotti l'un contre l'autre. Il eut envie de lui embrasser les cheveux, comme ça, il se sentait tellement bien. Mady chipotait un peu avec sa chemise, elle détachait, puis rattachait un de ses boutons.

Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua que la lune était ronde.

« Tu crois aux loups-garous ? » demanda-t-elle. Goten redressa la tête, et regarda la lune, étonné de la question de sa petite-amie.

« Eh ben… Je sais pas… Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Pour rien. C'est ton frère qui m'a parlé d'une histoire de pleine lune… »

« Hein ? » répliqua-t-il en se redressant. « Il… Enfin… C'est rien ! C'est une histoire que Pan adorait… C'est l'histoire d'un type qui se transforme… Heu… En loup à la pleine lune… » expliqua-t-il en se grattant la nuque, signe d'une certaine nervosité. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Mady sourit et se recoucha sa tête sur le torse de Goten qui soupira de soulagement. Il eut quelques minutes de silence, quelques minutes qui permirent aux deux amoureux de se rendre compte à quel point ils étaient bien ensemble. Mady se redressa et embrassa Goten. Le baiser dura longtemps. Le jeune homme prit l'écrin contenant le bracelet dans la poche de sa veste qui était sur Mady, il pensa que c'était le bon moment. Il entoura de nouveau les épaules de sa petite amie qui regardait la boite avec intrigue. « Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais… Je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore… Ma mère aussi t'adore alors… Elle m'a proposé de t'offrir ça… » Il ouvrit la boite et la jeune fille en eut le souffle coupé.

« Mais… Goten… C'est une demande en mariage ou quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, gênée et émerveillée.

« Ah ! Non, ne t'y met pas toi aussi ! Pas maintenant en tout cas… Non, c'est juste une marque de confiance, pour le moment, je ne vois pas mon avenir sans toi ! C'est un bijou que ma mère à reçu de sa propre mère… » Elle tendit le poignet pour que Goten lui attacher son bracelet. Il l'attacha avec plaisir.

« Merci, je suis vraiment contente que ta mère me fasse confiance, j'espère que ce sera pareil avec ton père, Gohan m'a dit qu'il était très sympa. »

« Il l'est… Mais je sais pas quand il reviendra… »

Ils sortirent du parc, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Mady regarda sa montre. « Waw ! Trois heure du mat ! On va se demander ce qu'on fait… » Elle embrassa encore langoureusement son amour. « Je vais rentré, on se voit demain ? »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non. Pas de problème, je connais le chemin ! Et puis, toi, t'as une sacrée trotte à faire jusque chez toi, à moins que tu dormes chez Trunks ? »

« Ah non… Je rentre chez moi… »

« Raison de plus, tu vas encore rentrer plus tard, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! » ajouta-t-elle en sentant qu'il avait peur de la laisser seule. Elle l'embrassa encore. « Merci pour le bracelet, ça m'a vraiment touchée ! A demain ! » Elle lui fit un baiser volant et partit vers le bout de la rue. Goten fit vaciller sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus, puis rentra chez lui, en souriant, la soirée à vraiment été parfaite, pensa-t-il.


	11. Rêve

Chapitre 11 : Rêve

Mady entra dans la chambre de Trunks, ce dernier était attablé à son bureau. « Coucou » fit-elle amicalement en fermant la porte. Il lui sourit puis retourna ses yeux vers son travail. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lent et elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui. Elle s'appuya sur les coudes et le regarda avec des yeux… Bizarre… Quand Trunks lui souria, elle en fit de même puis se releva et s'assit carrément sur ses genoux et se mit à l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Trunks… » Le garçon gémit un peu en changeant de côté de son lit. « Trunks ! Ohh ! » Il ne se réveilla toujours pas. « TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEF ! » Le demi-saiyen se redressa en position assise, réveillé à moitié, quand il vit sa mère, il grimaça et se recoucha.

« C'est agréable… »

« M'man… » gémit-il. « J'ai rêvé que j'embrassais… »

« Oui, oui ! C'est très bien, je m'en fout de tes fantasmes ! Goten poiraute au téléphone depuis dix minutes ! »

« Ahh… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut… ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! »

« Fatigué… Je suis rentré tard hier soir… »

« Tu veux dire tôt ce matin… »

« Pareil… »

« Bon, tu réponds ! » s'énerva encore Bulma, toujours en tendant le téléphone.

« Non… »

« SI ! »

« Pfff… » Il tendit le bras, sa mère lui donna le téléphone. Il ramena le cornet à son oreille, mollement. « Allô… »

« Salut ! Alors, ça baigne ? » répliqua Goten, en super forme à l'autre bout du fil.

« Quelle heure il est… ? »

« 9h00 ! »

« Du matin ! Oh lala… J'ai dormi deux heures… »

« T'es rentré à sept heures ce matin ! » s'étonna Goten.

« Ouais… »

« Tu t'emmerdes pas… »

« La ferme… Fatigué… »

« Moi, c'est la super forme ! J'ai été un peu m'entraîner avec Pan, c'était cool ! Elle fait de super progrès ! »

« Génial… Content pour elle… C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?… »

« Non ! C'est pour te dire que j'ai eu ma nuit ! Enfin, Mady et moi, on a eu notre nuit ! »

« Quoi ?… »

« Oui ! On a été mangé dans un super petit resto italien, un peu chic, privé, coquet, romantique… Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, je lui dis que je l'aimais, on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait ! »

« Logique… Et puis ? »

« Puis on a parlé… Et je lui ai offert le bracelet ! »

« Quel bracelet… ? »

« Rien… Laisse tomber… T'es trop endormi pour comprendre… »

« Alors laisse-moi pioncer !… »

« Et toi, ta soirée… Pour ne pas dire ta nuit, mon Roméo… »

« Génial Juju, salut ! » Et il raccrocha pour se rendormir au bout de deux minutes.

&&&&&

Mady battait des jambes en-dessous de la table de la cuisine. Sa mère était debout devant la cuisinière. « Alors… Je suis les instructions de Chichi… »

« Alors, tu t'entends bien avec la maman de Goten ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui ! Très bien ! Cette femme est formidable ! Nous étions faites pour nous entendre ! »

Mady sourit. « Moi aussi je m'entends très bien avec Goten… Je le trouve tellement… Extraordinaire… »

« Je vois ça… Alors… Préchauffer le four à… » Elle commença à tourner un bouton du lave vaisselle en dessous. « Voilà !… Ah tiens… Ca ne marche pas… Quelle camelote !… »

« Maman… Ca c'est pas le four… C'est le _lave-vaisselle _!… »

Elle se recula pour constater qu'en effet, c'était le lave-vaisselle. « Oh oui… Quelle gourde, ahaha ! »

Mady soupira, sa mère n'était vraiment, mais alors là… Vraiment pas douée !… Mais elle était heureuse… Elle avait rêvé de Goten toute la nuit… Et elle trouvait déjà qu'il lui manquait, elle se remit debout. « Maman ! Va au resto avec papa ! Moi je vais chez Goten ! »

« Tu es sûre ? Je peux venir avec toi ? J'aimerais parlé avec Chichi, j'ai quelques petits… Problèmes encore en cuisine… »

« Ok ! On y va ! » Elle empoigna le poignet de sa mère qui fut obligée de la suivre.

« Mais… Et ton père ? »

&&&&&

Trunks redescendit à la cuisine en se grattant le crâne… Il se demandait si son rêve voulait dire quelque chose… Surtout après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, ça l'étonnait que le sujet de son rêve était Mady… Il soupira en s'asseyant à table. « Salut, p'pa… » fit-il à Végéta qui entrait dans la pièce, sortant de son entraînement.

« Tu viens de te lever ? » demanda-t-il en guise de salut.

« Ouais… »

« T'es rentré quand je me levais… T'étais tellement crevé que tu ne m'as pas vu… »

« Ah… » Il regarda son père boire de l'eau directement à la bouteille, puis il se lança. « Papa ? »

« Hum ? » Végéta baissa sa bouteille et regarda son fils signe qu'il l'écoutait.

« Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de penser à une autre femme quand t'étais avec maman… ? »

Végéta fronça les sourcils. « Ah… Ce genre de question… Est-ce que j'ai une tête à répondre à ce genre de question ?… »

« N… Non… Mais ça t'es déjà arrivé ? Réponds ! »

L'autre haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce. Trunks soupira… Même s'il s'attendait un peu à cette réaction de la part de son paternel.

&&&&&

Pan jouait sur le ventre d'un espèce de gros bonhomme rose à la voix bizarre. Il la chatouillait et elle, elle riait aux éclats

« Et c'est là que j'ai… » fit une voix à côté des deux joueurs.

Goten rentra à ce moment. « Hug ! » salua-t-il en levant le bras. « Tiens ! Boo ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

« Bonjour Goten ! » salua le gros bonhomme à son tour, il voulu se lever.

« Non, non… C'est pas la peine ! » Goten avait un mauvais souvenir de ce gros bonhomme qui l'avait… écrasé au dernier tournois d'art martiaux. Il remarqua l'autre homme, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus humain, un peu dégarni, mais un peu costaud. « Ohhh ! Mais c'est notre héro ! Comment allez-vous, Satan ? C'est la forme ? » Il lui prit la main et la secoua… Amicalement. « Toujours champion du monde… ? »

« Goten… » commença Gohan en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

« Quoi… ? » Il lâcha la main du beau-père de son frère. « Zut, ça craque plus… »

« Non ! Ca craque plus comme tu dis ! Ton frère me l'a déjà fait craquer en arrivant ! » râla Satan en se frottant sa main endolorie.

« C'est vrai… ? Pardon… » s'excusa sincèrement de médecin.

« Ohhh… Nos plus plates excuses… Nous ne contrôlons pas notre force… » ajouta le plus jeune en se dirigeant vers la porte. Videl entra et lui tapa un coup sur la tête. « Aïe… Videl, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? »

« Fais donc un peu plus preuve de clémence ! » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est qui Clémence ? » ironisa Goten et il éclata de rire. Sa belle-sœur soupira. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. « Ahh ! Mady ! C'est Mady ! Elle est là ! Y'a sa voiture ! Youpii ! » Et il quitta la maison.

« Surexcité ton frère… » remarqua Satan. « Mais il est toujours surexcité, c'est un surexcité de nature, vous êtes tous des surexcités dans votre famille !… Avec vos super tours de passe-passe là !… »

« Mais, ce ne sont pas des tours de passe-passe… » essaya Gohan.

« Je sais ! Je sais ! Mais laisse moi y croire ! Zut à la fin !… Je suis le plus fort du monde, puis il y a un groupe de zozos qui débarquent !… » Son beau-fils soupira.

« Bonjour, bonjour ! » s'exclama Goku en apparaissant derrière le divan où était assit Mr. Satan.

« Ahhh ! » hurla ce dernier. Il sauta littéralement se réfugier près de Boo. « Tu ne sais pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde, non ! J'ai failli faire une attaque ! »

« Oups… Désolé… »

« Salut, papa ! » s'exclama Gohan.

« Salut, fiston, alors, ça va ? »

« Très bien !… Et toi ? »

« Ouais ! »

Pan sauta dans ses bras. « J'suis contente de te voir, grand-père, tu m'as manqué ! » Et elle se serra contre lui.

« Eh ! Ma puce ! T'as poussé, toi ! »

« Ouais ! Mes cheveux aussi ! » répondit fièrement la petite Pan.

« Oui ! T'es super jolie avec tes cheveux plus long ! »

Ils discutèrent comme ça pendant un bout de temps. Pendant ce temps, Goten regardait Mady mette de l'huile dans la salade, avec un œil amoureux. « Tu sais que t'es belle quand tu mélanges la salade ?… » sortit-il. Il resta le bras autour de son cou pendant un moment. Il pivota la tête, sentant un mouvement d'air derrière lui. Il grimaça d'effroi en voyant son père, Gohan et Pan apparaître derrière eux. Il entoura les épaules de la mère de Mady et les serra contre lui soudainement. « Ohhh ! Que je suis heureux que vous dîniez à la maison toutes les deux ! »

« Eh ! Goten, ça va pas la tête ! » s'exclama Mady.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda Goku.

« Je t'expliquerais… » soupira son fils aîné.

« Goten ! Mais lâche-nous ! » riposta Mady en se dégageant. L'autre ne fit rien. « Ohh ! Bonjour ! » continua-t-elle en regardant les nouveaux arrivants.

« Salut ! » répondit Goku.

« Mais vous êtes le père de Goten, vous, je parie ! » ajouta la mère de Mady, gaiement.

« Heuu… Oui, ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« Ohhh… Modeste avec ça… Houhouhou !… »

Goku se gratta la tête… Bizarre celle-là… Goten souffla quelque chose à sa mère, qui hocha la tête, déterminée. « Goku ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui, Chichi ? »

« Y'a des portes, elles sont faites pour s'en servir ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Mais maman ! Ils sont entrés dans la porte de derrière ! » sortit vite son fils cadet, pour ne pas prêter à confusion.

« Ah oui… Mais de toutes façons, je ne supporte pas plus de deux hommes dans une cuisine, or, vous êtes trois ! Dehors ! » cria-t-elle en pointant la porte.

« Moi ? » demanda son mari, en se pointant.

« Oui ! _Dernier _arrivé_, premier _parti ! » Son mari se sentit comme un petit garçon pris en faute, ce qui fit rire sa petite-fille, toujours dans ses bras, et son fils, derrière lui. « Gohan ne rit pas bêtement ! T'es dans le même cas que lui !_ Avant-dernier _arrivé, _deuxième_ sorti ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Dehors ! » Il ne dit plus rien… Et suivit son père. Elle les suivit jusqu'au couloir. « Vous allez en ville ? »

« Ben… Oui… » répondit Gohan.

« Bon ! Vous allez certainement aller bouffer des cochonneries tel que je vous connais ! Et Gohan, ne nie pas ! Quand t'es avec ton père, t'as le même âge mental que lui ! C'est à dire 0 ! »

« C'est pas très gentil, ça… » répliquèrent les deux en même temps.

« Vous voyez ! Vous me faites peur… Pan va devenir comme toi, Goku ! Et il sera trop tard pour elle ! Demandez à Videl de vous accompagner, c'est plus sûr ! »

« Elle peut pas, elle repeint les chambres avec son père et Boo… » répondit le mari de cette dernière.

« Ah !… Bon… Alors ne faites pas bêtises ! »

« T'inquiète pas, grand-mère, je les surveille ! » répliqua Pan.

« C'est très bien, ma chérie ! » répliqua Chichi avec un grand sourire. Puis elle retomba sur Goku et reprit son air énervé. Elle claqua la porte.

&&&&&

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois attablés sur une terrasse. « Alors… Ton élève fait des progrès ? » demanda Gohan.

« Oui… Et des fameux ! Je ne m'étais décidément pas trompé ! Et toi, tu t'entraînes encore de temps en temps ? »

« Heu… Ben… Tu sais… Entre mon travail et ma famille, ben… J'ai pas grand chose comme temps… Mais un peu avec Pan… Elle aussi, elle fait de super progrès ! »

« Je vous rattrape ! » ajouta-t-elle, en souriant.

Goku souria, puis demanda. « Et Goten passe super saiyen 2 ? »

« Non. »

« Non ! Mais il a rien fait non plus pendant deux ans alors ? »

« Il n'aime pas de s'entraîner tout seul… Et Végéta veut bien qu'il vienne dans la salle de gravité avec Trunks, mais dès qu'ils sont tous les deux, ils se battent comme des gamins !… »

« Donc… Il n'a toujours pas rattrapé Trunks… »

« Non… »

« Et comme Végéta continue d'entraîner son fils, il prend de l'avance… Et quand Goten s'en rendra compte, ça va l'énerver… »

« Mais non… Trunks ne s'entraîne pas plus… »

« Huhum… »

« Dès qu'on passe les douze ans, on pense à autre chose, hein… C'est comme ça… »

« Vous, les demi-sangs, je vous comprendrais jamais… Quand Goten et Trunks étaient petits, ils ne pensaient qu'à devenir plus fort et toi aussi… Mais maintenant… Ce sont les filles, le travail… Et tout ça… »

Goku soupira, puis fit signe à Trunks qui apparaissait au bout de la rue. Le fils de Végéta trottina vers eux. « Salut, Goku ! T'es revenu ? »

« Oui, pour une semaine seulement… »

« Ahh… » Il s'assit à côté d'eux.

« Et toi, ça va ? T'as l'air pensif… » fit le frère de Goten.

« Hein ? Pensif, moi ? Pourquoi ? Non. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment « Tu mens vraiment mal » déclara Gohan d'un ton naturel. Trunks sursauta. « Tu t'es fait jeté, c'est ça ? »

« Non je ne me suis pas fait jeté ! » grimaça l'autre.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« D'accord » Et il regarda en face de lui, où son père et sa fille regardaient la carte des boissons. La petite lui demandait de lire les mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas sans vraiment se soucier de la discussion.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Je venais de passer ma nuit avec Tamarra puis je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai rêvé d'une autre fille, voilà, t'es content ! »

« Ahh… Ce genre de problème… Pfff… Je m'y connais pas… Mais je pense que c'est rien… Va en parler à Goten… Il est aussi calé que toi !… »

« T'es malade ! »

« Ah… D'accord… La fille en question, c'est Mady… »

Trunks recula. « Comment tu sais ça ! »

« J'ai deviné c'est tout… Mais c'est pas grave… »

« Ouff… Ca t'es déjà arrivé alors ? »

« Non. »

« Mais alors comment tu peux savoir si c'est grave ou pas ! »

« J'en sais rien ! C'est une déduction !… Tu revenais de ta soirée avec Tamarra… Bon… C'était certainement les séquelles ! Et t'as pensé à Mady comme ça, et ça à interchanger tes pensées… »

« Oh… Pas idiot, ça… Ouii… J'étais sur mon bureau… Et Mady et moi, de temps en temps, on travaille ensemble… Seulement comme je revenais de chez Tamarra… Ouii ! Voilà ! C'est pas grave, en effet ! En fait, je ne pensais pas à Mady, mais à Tamarra avec l'apprence de Mady ! »

« Oui, enfin, contente-toi des pensées interchangées comme explication… »

« Ne l'explique quand même pas à Goten, il comprendrait pas… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… »

« Ahh… Et ben, je me sens mieux ! » Il croisa les bras derrière la tête, il se tint sur les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu raccroché au nez ce matin ! Ca m'a vexé ! » ironisa Goten en frappant les poing sur la table. Trunks lui fit une langue, surprit de le voir là.

« Ca m'a surpris venant de toi, je croyais que t'étais poli !… » ajouta Mady. Trunks déglutit et tomba en arrière avec sa chaise. Depuis quand elle était là?

« Que ça te serve de leçon, on se tient sur les quatre pieds de sa chaise ! Sinon, ton centre de gravité est désorienté et on tombe ! » récita son meilleur ami.

Le demi-saiyen au sol, yeux clos, soupira lourdement, puis il se remit à quatre pattes « Bon ! Je vais rentrer chez moi ! J'ai pas dormi assez, faut croire… Allez ! A plus ! Goku, content de t'avoir revu ! » Et il s'en alla, sans rien dire de plus.


	12. Incident

Chapitre 12 : incident  


Le lendemain soir, Mady fit un grand signe d'au revoir à ses amies qui quittaient le salon. Elle soupira, souriante, et fini sa coupe de champagne. Trunks vint la rejoindre.

« Ohh… Champagne… » remarqua-t-il en retirant sa veste.

« Ouais ! On vient de fêter l'anniversaire d'une copine… » répondit-elle.

« T'as l'air de bonne humeur. »

« Une petite coupe ? » coupa-t-elle.

« Heu… Pourquoi pas. »

« Barman ! Champagne ! » cria-t-elle vers le bar. Elle n'eut aucune réponse.

« Je crois qu'on ne t'entends pas… » fit remarquer le fils de Végéta. Son amie se leva un peu en vacillant. Il croisa ses mains et s'étonna de voir déjà trois bouteilles vides sur la table. Elle revint avec un verre et une bouteille. Elle rempli le verre de Trunks. « Stop ! » Elle s'arrêta. « J'aimerais ne pas me prendre tous les poteaux qui passent, ni d'insulter mon père… »

« Tu fais ça quand t'es saoul, toi ? »

« A 11 ans, j'ai bu sept ponchs à la suite… Et j'ai insulté mon père… Je peux te dire que j'en ai bavé après… » Elle se rempli son verre et en but la moitié cul sec. « Goten arrivera en retard… » rajouta-t-il.

« Tant pis ! Après le cinéma qu'il a fait hier, j'en suis pas triste !… »

« Ah bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Non ! Monsieur me prend pour une conne ! Et ne me crois pas capable de l'aimer comme il est ! Ou il a honte, je sais pas… Quoi qu'il en soit, à chaque fois que son père disait quelque chose d'un peu… Je dirais… Hors du commun, il le coupait et ajoutait une solution ! Pour ne pas dire, une connerie ! Et dire que j'attendais cette soirée pour qu'il m'avoue enfin son secret ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne remarque pas que je sais ! Alors que je fais tout pour ! »

« Peut-être qu'il le sait que tu sais et pour ne pas brusquer, il y va doucement c'est tout… »

« Huh ! Ca, c'est le bouquet ! Je comprends que ce soit ton ami et que tu veuilles le défendre, mais y'a des limites ! »

« On a combattu des monstres hideux !… Enfin… Surtout nos pères, mais… »

« Et alors ! Oui, et alors ? Son père n'est pas un vilain monstre, le tien non plus ! A moi que ce ne soit pas votre véritable apparence… Vous êtres des bonhommes verts peut-être ! »

« Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est notre véritable apparence… Enfin… Hors mis le super saiyen… »

« Ahh oui ! J'aimerais bien voir comment vous êtes, transformés, montre-moi ! »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui ! Allez, vas-y, je regarde ! »

« Pas ici ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Y'a plein de monde… »

« Pfff… Le tournois de Cell à été filmé, je crois… Le monde entier sait ce que c'est maintenant… »

« Ben alors, j'ai pas besoin de te montrer si t'as vu… »

« Mais non ! J'ai jamais vu la cassette ! »

« Videl te la prêtera !… »

« Pfff… C'est pas sympa, méchant ! » Elle but la fin de son verre et se le rempli encore une fois.

« Arrête de boire… T'es déjà saoule ! »

« Mais non ! » Elle but encore son verre cul sec.

« Alors continue, mais plus doucement ! »

« Ecoute… Je te confie mes tourments, parce que je t'aime bien ! Alors ne dicte pas ma conduite ! Ma copine vient d'avoir 20 ans, ça se fête ! »

« Tu bois parce que Goten t'as fait de la peine, menteuse !… Parle-lui. »

« Non ! Il ne comprend rien, il est bouché, cet imbécile ! Têtu en plus !… » Trunks soupira… Il se demandait si elle allait énumérer tous les défauts de Goten. Elle termina encore son verre. « Je sais pourquoi il est en retard… » le meilleur ami du "retardé" la regarda, leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle sortit, toute sérieuse. « Il me trompe. »

Trunks était sidéré, il lui prit la bouteille des mains. « Bon, ça suffit, tu commences à déconner, ma vieille… » Elle avait vraiment trop bu… Il se leva et alla payer. Ensuite, il sortit en la soutenant contre lui.

« Où on va ? »

« Je te ramène chez toi ! »

« Non… » gémit-elle, appuyée sur son épaule, les yeux mi-clos. « Mon père va me tuer… »

« Sûr ? » Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu me porte ? Tu marches trop vite pour moi… » Il lui souleva les jambes et se dirigea vers chez lui. Arrivés devant la porte, il déposa les jambes de Mady et chercha sa carte sur lui. Il chercha dans toutes ses poches. Nul part.

« Ah non… Et merde ! » Il soupira et fit demi-tour. Il sonna à l'interphone sur le portail.

A l'intérieur, Végéta entra dans la cuisine et entendu l'interphone sonner. « Bulma ! Interphone qui sonne ! »

« Ben réponds ! » répondit la voix étouffée de sa femme.

« Non. »

« Ah ! Pousser sur un bouton et dire 'qui est là ?', c'est pas compliqué ! »

« J'ai pas envie. » répondit Végéta. Les sonneries insistèrent. Il se résigna à répondre. « Quoi ? »

« P'pa… C'est moi. » répondit Trunks.

« T'as pas ta carte ? »

« Non… Ouvre. » Son père s'exécuta. Trunks parcourut l'allée et le grand couloir, ce qui le mena à la cuisine. Il vit bien dans les yeux de son père qu'il se demandait ce que Mady faisait là. « Mady a un peu trop bu et j'ai préféré la ramener ici ! »

« Huh ! » Et il quitta la pièce, totalement désintéressé. Trunks monta dans sa chambre et coucha Mady dans son lit. Il haussa les sourcils en souriant, satisfait de constater que son rêve ne voulait strictement rien dire ! On frappa à sa porte.

« Trunks, maman t'appelle au labo ! » fit Bra de derrière la porte. Son grand-frère sortit après avoir enfiler une tenue appropriée et la petite put apercevoir la jeune fille endormie. « Ohh… Elle dort ? »

« Oui, et on ne doit pas la réveiller… »

« D'accord, je me tais ! De toutes façons, je viens avec toi ! »

Une demi-heure s'écoula. Tout à coup, un bruit sourd et un cri retentirent dans le laboratoire. « Aïe ! » hurla Trunks en reculant. Il commença à souffler sur ses doigts et à les secouer.

« T'as deux mains gauches ou quoi ! » reprocha sa mère.

« Mais non… Je ne suis pas doué, c'est tout… Pfff… » Et il continua de secouer ses doigts endoloris.

« C'est bien ce que je dis ! Ah ! T'es bien comme ton père, à par donner des coups de poing, vous savez rien faire de vos mains ! » Bulma croisa les bras et fixa son fils. « Tu deviens vraiment comme Goten, hein ! »

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ! »

« T'as vu comme tu secoues bêtement tes doigts ? La douleur est partie depuis le temps ! » Trunks posa ses mains au sol et prit un air dégagé mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. « Et là tu ressembles à ton père qui n'ose pas montrer qu'il a mal ! »

« Huh ! » Ils se regardèrent encore un moment. « Je m'en vais alors ! »

« Oui… Ton père aussi s'en va quand la situation le dérange… »

Le fils soupira, puis fini par déclarer. « Oui ! T'as raison ! Je suis comme mon père et j'en suis fier ! Na ! »

« Sauf que papa, il ne griffe pas et il ne tire pas les cheveux quand il se bat ! » répliqua Bra.

Trunks ne répliqua pas et quitta le laboratoire, visiblement offusqué.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse… » soupira Bulma. Sa fille rigola et elles continuèrent de travailler, contrairement à son grand frère, Bra n'était pas gourde.

Le demi-sang remonta dans sa chambre, essayant de ne pas trop avoir l'air frustré. Mady était réveillée, assise sur le bord du lit. « T'es tout sale… » remarqua-t-elle.

« Oui ! J'ai les bouts des doigts en compote aussi ! J'ai voulu rendre service, et ma mère me remercie en me disant que je suis empoté, que je suis le même que mon père et que je prends les défauts de Goten, en plus des miens !… »

« Non… T'as beaucoup moins de défauts que lui. » répondit-elle. « Toi, tu triches pas… »

Trunks s'assit à côté d'elle. « Arrête de te servir de moi pour abaisser Goten… Tu sais… Je l'ai pas encore dit à Tamarra… Pourtant je sors avec elle depuis presque autant de temps que toi et Goten… »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Hein ? »

« Non, je veux dire, tu lui déjà dit 'je t'aime' en face ! Sincèrement ! »

« Non… »

« Ah ! Goten, oui ! Et c'est qu'un sale faux-cul !… » Elle baissa la tête. « Si tu savais à quel point j'étais déçue ! Il ne me fait pas confiance… » Elle sentit les larmes montées. Elle ne put les retenir et se mit à pleurer. Trunks soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas désaoûler… En moins d'une heure, ça aurait été difficile… Il lui entoura les épaules et elle pleura sur son épaule.

L'interphone sonna encore. Végéta soupira, ça devenait une manie, à chaque fois qu'il était seul dans la cuisine, fallait qu'on sonne !… Il appuya sur bouton. « Quoi ? »

« C'est toi, Végéta ? » fit la voix de Goten de l'autre côté. Le saiyen pensa que ce gamin avec le don de poser des questions idiotes comme son père.

« Oui, c'est moi. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? »

« T'as une voix bizarre à l'interphone, c'est tout, t'es malade ? »

Le père de Trunks ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte. Il traversa le grand hall d'entrée. Il croisa un robot de sércurité qui, après l'avoir observé de haut en bas, le salua. Goten répondit du même salut. « Eh ! C'est cool ! Le robot m'a dit 'Salut San Goten' » fit-il à Végéta.

« C'est maintenant que tu le remarque, ça fait trois semaines que Bulma t'a programmé dedans ! »

« Ahhh… Alors c'est pour ça !… » Au soupir de Végéta, Goten sentit une certaine lassitude. Le saiyen prit à manger dans le frigo et le referma. « Mon père est rentré, c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu le cerveau ramoli ! »

« Ohhh… Il est de retour, déjà ? Ca m'étonne de lui… »

« Il repart dans trois jours… »

« Il s'est entraîné ? »

« Ben… Il a entraîné Uub… S'il était plutôt doué, oui, ça à dut lui faire du bien. Mais si y'avait tout à lui apprendre… Non… » Végéta sembla réfléchir un moment. « Il va sûrement passer te voir demain ou après ! »

L'autre hocha la tête. « Trunks est en haut. »

« Merci, à plus ! » et il monta à l'étage.

&&&&&

Mady pleurait toujours sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle sembla se calmer un moment, mais elle recommença la figure enfuie dans la nuque de Trunks. Après encore quelques minutes, les larmes cessèrent… Elle se frotta les yeux. « Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui… » répondit-elle en décollant sa tête de son épaule et le regarda un instant dans les yeux. Ses joues rosées, un faible sourire étira son visage. Elle s'approcha un peu de son visage.

« Je… » Elle l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa carrément et il ne la repoussa pas, non, il se laissa faire, il ferma même les yeux. Mais il n'était plus dans son rêve…cette fois.

« Bonjour !… » s'exclama gaiement Goten en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Mais il se figea, pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait… « Ah ouais… Je vois… » Trunks eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Goten avait déjà claqué la porte. Il sortit à son tour, le fils de Goku était déjà presque au bas de l'escalier.

« Goten ! Attends ! » L'autre fit mine de ne pas l'entendre en traversant les longs couloirs de la capsule corporation. « Goten ! » Celui-ci allait arriver à la sortie, mais il s'arrêta soudainement et tendit son bras, main relevée vers Trunks.

« Tais-toi ! Je connais mon nom, pas besoin de me le répéter cent fois… »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois… » haleta l'autre.

« La ferme ! Je connais la chanson et puis je sais ce que j'ai vu… »

« Mais… »

« Tais-toi ! » répliqua Goten. « Encore un mot et je t'explose la face… Je n'ai pas besoin de détails ! » Trunks baissa la tête et bredouilla quelques excuses… « Au fait… Merci infiniment… » Il baissa son bras et quitta l'établissement. Il piqua en flèche vers le ciel, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Il volait à grande vitesse au-dessus des nuages, dents et poings serrées. En un temps record, il arriva chez lui. Il entra en claquant la porte.

« Fais un peu moins de bruit, on essaye de dormir… » répondit Goku, endormi, sortant de sa chambre.

« Désolé… »

« T'as dis que tu restais chez Trunks. » Au son que fit la porte de la chambre de Goten en se fermant, le saiyen n'insista pas. Il jeta un regarda étonné à sa femme qui alla vers celle de son fils.

« Goten, ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, maman. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais très bien. »

Elle finit par entrer en entendant quelque chose tomber dans la pièce. « Je suis ta mère ! Je sais quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi ! Et là, ça va pas ! » Elle vit la photo brûlée au sol. Elle soupira et devina que Goten avait eut une dispute avec son meilleur ami vu que c'était lui qui était troué sur la photo. « Tu t'es disputé avec Trunks ? »

« Je ne me suis pas disputer, je me suis fait trahir, par Trunks ET par Mady ! En même temps ! Et surtout, ensemble !… »

« Allez… Tu vas venir me raconter tout ça dans la cuisine… Tu veux une tasse de thé ? »

Il hocha la tête positivement et ils descendirent tout les trois. Goten finit de raconter ce qu'il avait vu quand sa mère déposait la tasse de thé devant lui. « Ca m'étonne de Trunks » fit son père.

« Ben pourtant… »

« Mady avait l'air de bien t'aimer aussi… »

« Ce n'est pas à Mady que j'en veux le plus… » grogna-t-il. « J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et ma petite amie en même pas une minute !… Et ça repart… Tous commencent à m'abandonner… Va falloir que je recommence encore tout à zéro !… Mais cette fois-ci c'est encore pire !… »

« Ne dis pas ça… »

« T'es pas bien placé pour me dire ça, papa ! Si t'étais pas parti, j'aurais peut-être gardé Sharron !… Mais c'est pas le problème !… Et tu repars dans trois jours !… Gohan va encore faire tout son possible pour que je me sente le mieux dans ma peau ! C'est en partie grace à lui que maman et moi on se comprend !… »

« Mais non, y'a Trunks aussi qui va t'aider… Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger ! Il a sûrement faire ça par accident ! »

« T'en sais quoi, t'étais là ? Non… Je ne veux plus le voir, ni même l'entendre… S'il revient, je le tue !… »

« Tu as bien raison de lui en vouloir mais ne va pas jusqu'à le tuer quand même ! » fit Chichi. « C'est sûr, tu lui en veut, mais ne te bat pas avec lui, c'est ridicule. »

« Monsieur regrette !… Qu'il m'a dit ! Moi aussi je regrette !… »

« Justement… La violence n'arrange rien. »

« Tu crois franchement que je vais défouler sur lui ? Oh non ! Je veux plus le voir, il me dégoutte ! »

« Tant que je suis là, tu te défoulera sur moi » fit Goku, avec un petit sourire.

Le lendemain, Goten avait tout raconté à son frère et maintenant, il s'entraînait, ou plutôt, il se défoulait sur son père qui avait du mal à parer les coups. Gohan sursautait presque à chaque coup. « Heureusement qu'il manque d'entraînement !… » souffla Goku.

Goten n'arrêtait pas ses coups. Soudain, il frappa son père au menton, ce qui le fit tomber en arrière.

« Papa, ça va ? » demanda Gohan.

« Oui. C'est quand même magnifique toute la force que peut amener la colère !… »

« Ben oui, mais… » Il s'interrompit en constatant que son petit frère s'était maintenant attaqué à un arbre. « Il est vraiment énervé… Le pauvre… »

« Heureusement que c'est pas toi… T'aurais fait sauter la planète… »

« Tu crois ? »

« A table ! » cria Chichi, de la maison. Goku oublia tout de suite sa douleur et se releva.

« Ahh ! Un de mes moments préférés de la journée ! Goten, tu viens ? »

« Non… Pas faim ! » répondit son fils en frappant des coups sur un ennemi imaginaire.

« T'es sûr ? Ca te détendra de manger un morceau ! » Il s'en alla en constatant que son fils cadet ne viendrait pas. « Et toi, Gohan, tu viens pas ? »

« Non. Je vais resté avec Goten. »

« Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes encore plus que Goten, tu ne te bats plus, tu ne mange plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Rien… Je mangerais après ! Je vais bien ! C'est Goten qui va pas bien ! Allez ! Va manger, toi, t'en a envie ! »

« Bon… Très bien… » Et il reparti dans sa maison. Gohan resta assit et regarda son frère donner les coups avec toujours autant de hargne…

« Goten… Tu veux que je me batte contre toi maintenant que papa est parti ? »

« Non, ça ira. » Et il continua son combat contre le vide. Son frère n'insistait pas, Goten viendrait tout seul à lui. A lui aussi ça l'étonnait de la part de Trunks, mais il n'en parlait pas, il savait que ça énervait son petit frère de parler de lui et puis, il pensait qu'il n'avait rien à dire… Qu'il n'était pas là. Leur père ne comprenait pas ce que ressentait Goten, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et puis ça ne faisait pas partie de ses centres d'intérêts. Gohan ne lui en voulait pas, Goten non plus, il comprenait maintenant…

Videl sortit de l'autre maison avec un plateau. Elle s'approcha d'eux et déposa le plateau avec deux bouteilles et deux sandwich. « Voilà, si jamais vous avez un petit creux… »

« Merci, chérie. Maman a préparé un grand déjeuner aussi, mais Goten ne veut pas rentrer. »

« Il a besoin d'air, c'est pour ça que j'apporte ça, gros malin ! » Ils se sourirent, elle se releva et retourna vers la maison. Gohan ne put s'empêcher de penser ce qu'il ressentirait si Videl le trompait et il se rendit compte qu'il aurait réagit aussi violemment que son frère, peut-être même plus, tel qu'il se connaissait.

« Merci ! » lança Goten à sa belle-sœur qui lui fit un signe de main pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu. Il s'assit comme une masse en face de son frère et prit un de des deux sandwichs. « Je suis content qu'elle y aie penser, je commençais à avoir faim »

« Pourtant tu n'as pas été avec papa ? La nourriture de maman est meilleure qu'un malheureux sandwich. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'attacher mes problèmes à papa parce que sinon ça va empirer quand il va repartir… Comme il est pas capable de rester en place… »

« Tu lui en veut toujours ? »

« Non, pas vraiment mais t'as bien vu que j'avais perdu tous mes repères, parce que je lui confiait tout ! Plus qu'à toi et même plus qu'à Trunks et quand il est parti, et ben j'avais plus mes repères… Et maintenant que j'ai perdu Trunks, il ne me reste plus que toi, désolé, vieux ! »

« Mais non, c'est rien, tu peux y aller, ça sert à ça un grand frère. »

Il finit son repas, but un coup d'eau, puis se releva. « Allez, je continue, ça me fait du bien. » Et il reprit son combat contre son ennemi imaginaire.

&&&&&

Trunks volait en direction de la maison de son ami. Mady s'endormait quand il était revenu dans la chambre. Il venait de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle s'était excusée d'avoir gâché leur amitié à cause de cette stupidité… Elle n'a pas parlé de sa relation, elle semblait toujours lui en vouloir… Sa mère lui avait dit d'attendre que Goten se calme avant d'aller lui parler, il pensait que c'était le bon moment… Il atterrit un peu loin, mais voyait bien Goten se battre contre le vent, Gohan assit à côté de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers eux. Gohan fut le premier à le remarquer, mais il ne dit rien, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

« Goten… » commença le fautif, difficilement. « J'aimerais te parler… »

« Dommage, moi j'ai rien à te dire !… »

« Je t'en supplie ! Ecoute-moi ! Je vais tout t'expliquer ! »

Goten se retourna vers lui. « M'expliquer quoi ? Que c'était un accident, que tu ne la pas fait exprès ? Que tes lèvres ont… Glissées… Sans doute… Et puis même si c'était vrai, je ne saurais quand même pas te pardonner ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »

« Mais justement… »

« Ferme-la et casse-toi, tu m'énerves ! » Trunks resta là un moment, dépaysé… Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Il vit le poing de Goten serré.

« Ecoute… Tu es très en colère contre moi et c'est normal… Alors… Frappe-moi ! Fait tout ce que tu veux, fais-moi payer ce que j'ai fais ! Allez Goten ! Frappe-moi je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien ! Je ne me défendrais pas ! »

L'autre sembla réfléchir un moment, puis il brandit son poing. Trunks ferma les yeux et attendit la sentence… Rien ne vint… Quand il rouvrit les yeux Goten était bien loin, il était partit à grandes enjambées. Le fils de Végéta soupira, c'était plus grave que ce qu'il ne pensait. « Rentre chez toi. » fit Gohan en se relevant.

« Tu lui parlera ? Gohan, dis-lui que c'était pas dans nos intentions ! »

« Je n'ai rien à dire. Je n'étais pas là ! »

« Mais je ne mens pas ! »

« Que tu mentes ou non n'est pas le problème. Tu lui a fait de la peine, c'est tout… »

« Mais… C'est à cause du rêve que je me suis laissé faire !… »

« Le rêve c'était rien, peut-être que dedans, Goten n'existant pas… Vous étiez peut-être ensemble Mady et toi… Tu n'étais plus dans ton rêve et Goten était là… Désolé… Je ne saurais rien faire… » Et il partit en récupérant le plateau.

Trunks soupira mais n'insista plus, il réessayerait un autre jour…


	13. Tension

Chapitre 13 : tension

Goten n'avait pas déserré les dents depuis trois jours et il gardait toujours ses mains dans ses poches. Chichi pleurait dans les bras de son mari qui allait déjà repartir. « Arrête de pleurer Chichi… Je vais revenir… Je ne pars pas pour toujours… »

« Je sais… Mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas encore un peu ?… Goten a besoin de toi et moi aussi ! » répliqua-t-elle. Goku soupira… Que faire ? Il regarda son fils aîné, cherchant un peu d'aide.

« Goten est distant… Je crois que ça lui est un peu égal que je sois là ou pas… Et puis, Gohan est là ! Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, j'en conclu donc qu'il vous a bien soutenu ! Et je suis persuadé qu'il continuera aussi bien ! »

« Heureusement que je les ai mes garçons !… » et elle continua de pleurer.

Gohan entra dans la maison et s'accroupit au niveau de son frère qui était affalé dans un fauteuil, en regardant la télé. « Papa s'en va… » Goten le regarda un moment. « Viens lui dire au revoir… » Son petit frère de leva et le suivit dehors.

« Ah ! Goten, demande-lui de rester ! Il le fera si tu lui dit que t'as besoin de lui ! » s'exclama Chichi en les voyant sortir.

« Tu sais… Je m'en suis bien passé pendant deux ans et puis faut le laisser aller, il est heureux de faire tous ces voyages… » et il sourit.

Sa mère était sidérée, elle le fixa un moment puis se résigna à laisser Goku partir, elle n'aurait pas su le retenir de toutes façons… Pan vint dire au revoir à son grand-père aussi.

« Bon… Alors j'y vais ! Goten, je suis certain que tout va s'arranger entre Trunks et toi ! Allez, salut ! » et il disparu grâce au déplacement instantané.

« C'est ça… S'arranger pour qui… » marmonna Goten en remettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il entra dans la maison.

« Il avait sourit… Pourquoi papa a dit ça… ? » soupira Gohan qui avait vu la mine de son frère changer. Chichi entra à son tour avec Pan, il allait rentrer chez lui quand Trunks atterrit non loin d'eux.

« Y'a du nouveau ?… » demanda-t-il d'une voix comme épuisée.

« Ben… Pas vraiment… »

« Il est toujours aussi en rogne contre moi ? »

« Il dit qu'il ne pourra jamais te pardonner… C'est un accident fâcheux… Tu as revu Mady depuis ? »

« Non ! »

« Tant mieux… »

« Il lui en veut aussi fort qu'à moi ? »

« Je ne crois pas… C'est surtout toi qui l'a choqué »

« Je peux le voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« Il regarde la télé… »

« Ah… Je peux entrer… »

Gohan lui ouvrit la porte et il entra. Goten regardait certainement l'écran sans le voir. « Goten, je… » le fils de Chichi changea de chaîne ce qui eut pour effet d'interrompre Trunks. « Je sais que j'aurais jamais du me laisser faire… » il changea encore de chaîne. « C'est pas malin je sais… Mais ça veut rien dire qu'on se soit embrasser tu sais… » il changea trois fois de chaîne à la suite. « Et… » Goten changeait de plus en plus vite de chaîne, son pouce passait sur toutes les touches successivement. « Goten, pourquoi tu réponds pas ? » Il avait atteint sa vitesse maximum pour changer de chaînes et soudain, il écrasa une des touches avec son doigt. Trunks comprit ce que ça voulait dire… Alors il ne dit plus rien.

« Tu pourrais lui répondre au moins… Lui dire clairement pourquoi tu lui en veut comme ça… » fit Videl en s'approchant.

« Il le sait très bien, Videl… Il le sait très bien… » répondit passivement son beau-frère.

« Mais non, je ne sais pas ! Goten, je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes de m'ignorer comme ça ? » s'exclama le fils de Végéta, suppliant.

« Déjà sortir d'ici… Ca m'aidera… »

« Arrête de parler avec ce ton glacial ! Ca commence à faire long cette histoire ! » coupa Gohan en s'approchant de son frère. « Je ne dis pas que tu dois lui pardonner, mais l'écouter au moins ! » L'autre hocha la tête négativement. Trunks partit donc… Quand la porte se ferma, Goten se retourna.

« Et t'es dans son camps maintenant ! Mais merci Gohan, je croyais que tu comprenais !… » s'exclama-t-il.

« Mais je comprends ! Mais tu exagères quand même ! C'est sûr qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça… Moi, je l'aurais frappé comme il l'avait proposé, à ta place, ça m'aurait déjà soulagé… Mais ça, non… T'as vu ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu l'as carrément méprisé ! »

« Huh ! Il mérite que ça ! »

« Il n'a pas commit d'adultère ! Mady et toi, vous n'étiez pas mariés que je sache ! Et puis… Y'a pas que Trunks qu'est en tort ! Un baiser, ça se fait à deux ! »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… C'est moi qui pousse dans l'histoire… C'est moi le méchant, c'est ça ? Mais bien sûr ! Trunks, c'est le gentil, il n'a rien fait !… C'est la victime ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, non plus ! Tu prends vraiment tout au premier degré toi quand tu t'y met ! »

« Je sais, je suis le vilain… »

Gohan s'approcha de son frère et s'accroupit pour être plus ou moins à son niveau. « Bon… Goten, tu arrêtes, s'il te plaît ? Tu empires les choses… »

« Qui te prouve qu'il ne l'a qu'embrassé ? »

« Parle au pluriel ! »

« Qui te dit qu'il n'avait pas fini leur 'affaire' quand je suis arrivé ? Ca se remet vite une salopette… Ou peut-être qu'ils allaient commencés ?… Ahh… Rien que de les imaginer, ça me dégoutte !… »

« Eh ben, n'imagine pas des trucs faux ! »

« Qui te dit que c'est faux ? »

« Ah ! Arrête avec tes 'qui te dit', personne ne dit que ! Je sais parfaitement que Trunks n'est pas capable de faire ça ! Point ! »

« Moi non plus, je ne le croyais pas capable ne serait-ce que TOUCHER Mady… »

« Mais… »

« Chuuut… » souffla Videl en pressant les épaules de son mari. « Calme-toi… On a pas besoin d'un combat fratricide dans cette maison… Laisse ton frère, ce ne sont pas tes oignons… Je sais que tu veux l'aider… Mais je pense que tu fais… Pire… Comme tu es là… »

« Oui, mais… » Il dut encore se taire, Videl lui avait déposé un doigt sur la bouche. Gohan se résigna et se releva. « Bon… Si tu veux toujours me parler… Je suis à côté, hein… » Ils rentrèrent chez eux.

&&&&&

Une heure plus tard, Goten retourna voir son frère, calmé. Il avait besoin de lui… « Gohan, je te demande pardon, ne me laisse pas tomber… Ne me met pas tout sur les épaules, je ne me sens pas bien mais ne me laisse pas tomber. » fit-il en guise de salut. Gohan se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de son petit frère qui avait les yeux qui brillaient de larmes. « Je sais qu'il ne l'a certainement pas fait exprès pour me faire du mal, mais… Et c'est pas le fait qu'il aie embrasser ma petite amie, c'est le fait qu'il aie embrasser Mady ! Ma Mady… Et c'est ça que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais… ! Quand je les ai vu… Je me suis senti souillé… Trahis… Et surtout affreusement stupide !… » Il se mit à carrément pleurer sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Calme-toi Goten… »

« Mais comment il a pu me faire ça !… »

« Tu l'aimes cette fille, n'est-ce pas ? » Il hocha la tête. « Et… Tu aimerais pouvoir pardonner à Trunks ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'y arrive pas… A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de lui fracasser la tête contre je ne sais quoi ! »

« Peut-être que c'est ça que vous devez faire… Battez-vous, ça te fera un peu contrepoids… »

« T'es sûr ? Comme dirait maman, on ne règle pas ce genre de problèmes par les poings… »

« Si on devait écouter notre mère, Goten… Tu porterais encore la coupe de notre père et moi je serais la relève d'Einstein de Satan city… Alors… Tu lui met la pâté, ça te détendra et puis j'ai promis à papa que tu serais super saiyen deux à son retour… »

« Mais avant il faut que je le haisse moins qu'en ce moment… »

« Il a laissé un message pour toi sur le répondeur, il voudrait que tu l'écoutes… »

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, je saurais pas… Demain… Avec les autres s'il en dépose d'autres… Ok ? »

« D'accord. »

« Bon, je vais rentrer, maman m'a fait un super souper. Salut ! »

« T'as fini de pleurer, tu peux rentrer, c'est ça ? »

« Si on veut… Oui, j'avoue, j'aime mieux de pleurer devant vous que devant maman… »

« C'est normalement le contraire tu sais… »

« De quoi je me mêle ! »

« De rien, de rien… Va manger… Sinon j'y vais à ta place ! »

« Non ! » s'écria Goten en bloquant son frère qui allait sortir, il lui fit une grimace et partit.

Gohan entra dans la cuisine en souriant, Videl préparait leur dîner à eux aussi. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui entoura la taille et lui embrassa la nuque. « Humm… Ca sent super bon, ça ! On peut gouter… » son doigt qui se dirigeait vers la petite casserole de sauce fut frappé par la cuillère en bois de sa femme.

« Pas touche, gourmand ! C'est pas fini ! Tu vas encore prendre un kilo ! »

« Hein ? »

« Parfaitement ! Tu as grossi ! »

« Mais je ne mange pas plus que d'habitude ! »

« Non, mais tu te dépenses moins ! » Elle se retourna face à lui qui regardait son ventre un peu bêtement, se demandant s'il avait vraiment prit du poids… Il grimaça en pensant que ce n'était pas le problème principal… Sa femme avait coupé son effet, il tenta de rattraper le coup en relevant la tête et en embrassant Videl. « N'essaye pas de changer de sujet… » Il lui sourit encore et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus fort que la première fois. « Ca va mieux avec ton frère ? » Son mari hocha la tête en ne cessant de l'embrasser. Le téléphone sonna soudainement, Gohan voulut aller répondre mais sa femme le retenu par la chemise. « Le répondeur est mit, laisse tomber… » et elle continua. Le répondeur s'enclencha.

« … Veuillez laissez un message après le bip sonore »

« Âllo… Bon, c'est encore moi… Videl, Gohan, vous pourriez faire écouter ce message à Goten aussi s'il vous plaît… Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc… Voilà, je sors de la salle de gravité… Mon père y est toujours… Il m'a tapé dehors… Me disant qu'un punching-ball se défendait encore mieux que moi et que j'ai trop de sentiments, que je devais assumer mes actes et tout ça… J'ai plus envie de m'entraîner… J'ai plus envie de devenir plus fort parce que t'es plus derrière moi pour me mettre la pression… Je n'ai plus envie d'être plus fort que toi… Mon amour propre en a prit un coup !… Je n'ai plus à être orgeilleux vu que toi tu ne me dit plus 'De toutes façons, la prochaine fois, je te battrais !' On ne s'est jamais battu sérieusement qu'une seule fois !… Et depuis ce jour, tu répètes tout le temps que la prochaine fois, tu me battrais ! Quand on avait douze ans, je me souviens, on avait fait un super plan pour fuir nos pères qui avaient trouvés l'idée bonne de faire un super combat à quatre… Ca, c'est bien eux… Dès qu'ils se retrouvent faut qu'ils trouvent un plan foirreux pour nous ! On avait fait semblant de pleurer dans les bras de nos mère qui ont commencés à les engueuler, ils en avaient drôlement bavé ce jour-là ! C'était un peu humiliant mais on a bien rit !… Au dernier tournois… On avait reprit notre dialogue 'Cette fois, je t'aurais !' et on s'était même pas affrontés ce jour-là… Non… Mon père s'est senti humilié quand j'ai abandonné face à la grosse tapette qui essayait de me violer au lieu de me battre et toi, tu t'es fait écrabouillé par le gros bonbon rose ! On n'avait vraiment pas eut de chance !… » Sa voix étaient devenue plus enjouée, mais il se rappela vite de sa situation actuelle « Or… Aujourd'hui, tu ne veux même plus me parler… Paraît que ça te dégoutte même d'entendre mon nom… Goten, comment on a fait pour en arriver là ?… » Il raccrocha là.

« Ils sont vraiment perdu l'un sans l'autre… » soupira Videl.

« Oui, je sais… »

Le lendemain, Goten alla écouter les messages. Il y en avait trois… Gohan était partit travailler, Pan était à l'école, lui il n'avait pas cours ce jour-là. Il écoutait la voix hésitante de son ami, Videl l'observait. Une fois que le troisième message fut fini, il ne bougea pas et resta là à fixer l'appareil qui demandait s'il devait effacer ou garder les messages. Goten poussa mécaniquement sur un bouton. « Tous les messages sont effacés. » annonça la voix électronique de l'appareil.

« On va aller se battre ce soir » annonça-t-il. Comme ils étaient seuls dans la maison, sa belle-sœur en conclut que c'était à elle qu'il parlait.

« Trunks et toi ? »

« Oui. Moi… Et Trunks… » Il fixait toujours le vague, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Puis il empoigna le téléphone et forma un numéro de mémoire. « Allô, Bulma, c'est Goten. Est-ce que… Ton fils est là ? » Videl vit son beau-frère soupirer un peu en fermant les yeux, la mère de Trunks venait de lui annonçer l'absence de son fils. « Il est en cours ? » Elle répondit évidemment que oui, mais Goten ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le pire, il secoua la tête et continua. « Il rentre à quelle heure ? » elle répondit vers 17h, le fils de Goku se souvint qu'il avait apprit l'horaire de son ami par cœur, comme toutes les années d'ailleurs… « Non, ne lui dit pas de me rappeler … Je vais laisser un message sur son téléphone portable, c'est bon, merci. » et il raccrocha.

Il souffla encore un bon coup et regarda Videl qui lui envoya un sourire encourageant, c'était bien ce qu'il faisait. Goten forma le numéro de portable, tous les endroits où il pouvait joindre Trunks, il connaissait le numéro… Ils se connaissaient par cœur tous les deux. Il fut d'autant plus soulager en entendant la messagerie, après le bip, il commença son annonce d'un ton sec, glacial, même antipathique… « C'est moi. Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné, les messages que tu as déposés pour moi, je les ai écoutés… T'as pas à être paumé, c'est toi le fautif, pas moi ! Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça, ça m'énerve !… Gohan a proposé quelque chose et je dois avouer que tes messages m'ont aidé un peu à me décider. Il faut que je me venge… J'ai énormément de colère contre toi, j'en ai même pas évacuer le dixième avec mon père… Sois aux zones désertiques du pôle nord à 15h, vendredi, sois bien entraîné et en tenue de combat… On va se battre et pas une p'tite bagarre de fillettes, un vrai combat ! Ce sera notre deuxième… Et tu te battras à fond ! Si je sens une seule petite générosité de ta part… Ce sera foutu ! Mais je ne sais même pas si je t'aurais pardonné après ça… On verra… » Et il coupa comme ça, sans dire au revoir, ni salut… Il regarda sa belle-sœur qui lui sourit.

« C'est bien. »

Trunks était très content de revoir son ami et même si c'était pour le combat le plus dur qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais mené, Goten était encore très en colère et lui culpabilisait toujours, mais s'il fallait être blessé à mort pour que tout redevienne comme avant, il le ferait. Il s'entraînait comme un forcené depuis qu'il avait reçu le message, son père n'en était pas mécontent. « Eh ben ! Tu devrais te disputer comme ça avec Goten plus souvent, ça te motive ! »

« C'est ça, cause toujours ! C'est accidentel et occasionnel ! » et il continua d'essayer de le frapper.

« Je commençais à avoir peur, je croyais que tu étais parti en état de larve humaine !… »

« Oh, merci ! Traiter son fils de larve, c'est très gentil »

« Je ne t'insulte pas, je ne fais que constater ! »

« Arrête tes constatations et bats-toi convenablement ! » il le manqua encore de peu mais Végéta, lui, ne le rata pas, il lui envoyant un bon coup de poing dans le ventre qui le paralysa de douleur.

« Puh ! Négligence… J'espère que tu ne seras quand même pas aussi mauvais que ça contre Goten. »

« Ah ouais… Et ça, c'est mauvais ? » il lui envoya un coup de coude pour pouvoir se remettre en bonne position. Trunks se retourna et lui envoya un gros rayon d'énergie avec trois doigts. Végéta pensa le parer avec ses mains, mais était trop puissant alors il se décala. Il y avait un trou dans un mur de la salle. « J'ai appelé ça le laser flash… Ce nom est totalement nul et banal, mais c'est pas grave »

« Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Mais bon… Ca surprend ! »

« C'est vrai ? Cool ! » Soudain, la gravité se coupa doucement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ils entendirent les pas de Bulma, du couloir. Elle entra dans la salle, poings sur les hanches et se dirigea immédiatement vers le trou. « Ah… Je le savais ! Qui a fait ça ? » Elle regarda Végéta, fâchée.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas moi, cette fois, c'est lui ! » fit-il en pointant bêtement son fils. Bulma lança un regard noir sur son fils.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Il avait qu'à la parer mon attaque ! »

« Et ça me retombe encore dessus !… »

« Il a hérité de ta mauvaise foi… » répliqua Bulma.

Lourd silence dans la salle. « Je ne réponds plus à ce genre de choses… »

« Trunks il est tard, si tu veux arriver à l'heure au rendez-vous, t'as intérêt à y aller… Je dois rester à parler avec ton père… »

« Ah non ! » grogna Végéta. « Tu m'énerves ! Je ne supporte pas tes discours stupides ! Je ne les écoute même plus à la longue ! » et il quitta la salle. Sa femme cria après lui mais il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Trunks eut dur de se retenir de ne pas rire.

« Végéta si tu mets un pied dans la cuisine, tu couches dehors ! » Végéta fit demi-tour, aurait-il compris ?

« Très chère Bulma, ça fait plus de vingt ans que je vis ici et ça fait plus de vingt ans que tu me répète ça, je connais la chanson et entre nous, je suis toujours là… » et il disparu du couloir.

« Va falloir que j'innove mes menaces… » soupira Bulma.

« Bon, j'y vais, m'man ! Je vais être en retard, salut ! » Sa mère lui fit un signe de main puis il prit la direction de la sortie. « Papa, j'ai l'autorisation d'utiliser tes attaques ? » Végéta boudait sur une chaise, bras croisés, croquant une pomme, il semblait fixer le vague. « Ouhou… »

« Quoi ? » Il répéta sa question. « Si tu veux… Mais pas n'importe comment !… »

« Merci ! » et il quitta la maison. Il alla le plus vite qu'il le put pour rejoindre Goten qui était déjà parmi les montagnes de glace. Il se tenait debout sur un iceberg. Trunks se posa sur un autre en face. « Me voilà… »

« Tais-toi ! » coupa Goten. « Comme je l'ai dit je n'ai encore rien pardonner du tout… On commence… Et on se donne à fond ! » Ils se mirent successivement en position. Le combat d'engagea.

Au début, le corps à corps était simple, ils n'arrivaient pas à se toucher. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour s'observer. Goten poussa un cri et envoya un coup de poing à Trunks ce qui lui fit cracher de la salive, mais aussitôt, ce dernier relança sa jambe vers l'autre qui la retenu mais qui n'évita pas son poing. Ils saignaient tous les deux, un peu partout… Le combat reprit plus fort, les coups volaient à tort et à travers avec une vitesse et une violence inouïe. Goten frappa Trunks au visage qui riposta aussitôt d'un coup de genou dans le ventre. Ils se stoppèrent une nouvelle fois, haletants, blessés, les vêtements légèrement déchirés et ça ne faisait pourtant que commencer.

Ils se transformèrent en super saiyen simultanément et la lutte reprit, encore plus violente, encore plus ardente. Ils étaient de force égale. Trunks en eut marre et envoya une balle d'énergie qui fila vers Goten qui l'évita. L'attaque brisa un glacier qui partit en morceau. L'autre en fit de même mais le fils de Végéta l'évita, mais l'attaque revint comme un boomerang sur lui et il fut touché. Trunks grogna en se retrouvant au sol, il sentit une douleur dans son dos et vit quelques gouttes de sang souillé sur son visage blessé qui se reflétait sur la glace. Il se sentit soulevé, Goten venait de l'attraper par le col, il le poussa contre la roche et lui assena un nouveau coup de poing, des gouttelettes de sang giclèrent sur la paroi glacée. Mais Trunks força et envoya son ami (qui ne l'était plus depuis un moment) d'un nouveau coup de genou dans l'estomac. Il n'attendit pas qu'il se relève mais lui envoya un coup dans le menton de l'autre genou. Le fils de Chichi s'étala au sol en manquant de perdre sa transformation, il se retrouva au fond de l'eau lorsque son adversaire le frappa encore à la poitrine d'un coup de coude, ce qui fit cèder la glace. Trunks remonta dans les airs pour reprendre son souffle, il savait que ce n'était pas encore fini.

Dans l'eau, Goten préparait sa prochaine attaque. Trunks sursauta quand il vit l'énorme tube d'énergie foncer sur lui. Il ne put l'éviter et l'attaque le frappa de plein fouet. Il se reprit de justesse, tendit le bras, la main perpandiculaire au poignet et envoya une des attaques de son père qui renvoya Goten dans le fond. Il perdit un peu sa concentration et Goten en profita pour lui attraper la cheville et l'envoyer dans les eaux glacées à son tour.

&&&&&

Mady était en cours, mais elle n'écoutait rien, elle fixait le vide, songeuse… Elle changea une nouvelle fois ses jambes de place, elle était très nerveuse et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle appuya son front sur la main et souffla, elle regarda sa montre, il allait être trois heures… Ce cours ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, depuis trois semaines, le prof avait trouvé utile de leur apprendre à manier une grande latte pour tracer sur un tableau… Elle n'y tint plus, elle se leva et quitta la salle de classe, de plus en plus anxieuse.

&&&&&

Trunks frappa encore Goten d'un coup de pied, l'autre, sonné, n'évita pas non plus le coup dans la nuque qui le fit s'écrouler. Mais il ne s'avouait toujours pas vaincu. Il se redressa, vacillant, il fixa Trunks un moment, grimaça, grogna, puis il se jeta sur lui, coude en avant, Trunks para l'attaque mais hurla quand même de douleur en s'écroulant au sol, perdant sa transformation. Goten crut que c'était la fin et reprit son apparence normal aussi mais le fils de Végéta réunit ses dernières forces et avec son autre bras envoya une attaque d'énergie qui mit le fils de Goku dans le même état que lui. Ils cherchèrent tous les deux à se relever mais Trunks avait trop mal au bras et Goten était à bout de force, ils s'évanouirent tous les deux, les habits en lambeaux, blessés grièvement à des dizaines d'endroits, au moins quelques côtés cassées chacun… Match nul.

&&&&&

« Maître, on va vraiment se battre, ici ? » demanda un jeune garçon, transit de froid, volant derrière Goku. Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Mais oui ! Un bon guerrier doit pouvoir se battre dans n'importe quelle situation ! Les ennemis ne voudront pas toujours disputer un combat où tu veux ! Il faudrait aussi que je t'habitue à une gravité plus grande… On ira dans la salle de Végéta pour ça… Je ne sais pas si Bulma voudra bien, mais… »

« Mais je vais gelé, je n'ai jamais été dans des températures en-dessous de 20° ! » coupa Uub.

« Mais justement ! Fais-moi confiance ! Tu vas t'habituer ! Moi aussi, j'avais froid quand j'étais jeune, maintenant ça va !… »

Le jeune garçon basané arrêta son vol encore une fois. « Regardez… Y'a quelqu'un là-bas… On dirait votre fils… »

« Hein ? » répondit Goku en mettant une main en visière. « Ah, mais oui, c'est Goten ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » Il regarda plus loin et vit Trunks. « Ohh, Trunks est là aussi ! Et ils ont l'air mal en point !… Va t'occuper de lui, je m'occupe de Goten » Uub vola jusqu'au fils de Végéta. Ils les portèrent en faisant bien attention et Goku se téléporta.

&&&&&

Gohan se frappa le front en voyant son père apparaître devant lui au plein milieu d'un des couloirs principaux de l'hôpital. Goku s'excusa d'un air penaud en voyant tout le monde le regarder avec stupéfaction. Uub soupira de soulagement, enfin un peu de chaleur…

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le médecin en voyant son jeune frère et Trunks retenus difficilement dans les bras des deux sauveurs.

« On a les a trouvés comme ça, ils se sont battus sans doute… »

« Ouais… Wah… Et dire que c'est moi qui ai eut l'idée… Quel crétin… » Il fit le nécessaire. Goku et Uub partirent aussitôt après.

Le téléphone sonna, Chichi répondit. « Allô. »

« Heuu… Oui, bonjour, est-ce que Goten est là ? C'est Mady à l'appareil. »

« Non, je suis désolée, mais il n'est pas là… Tu veux qu'il te rappelle ? »

« Heuu… Non, ça ira, merci, au revoir. » Et elle raccrocha. Mady fit le même appel chez Trunks, Bulma lui dit qu'il était absent. Elle raccrocha encore et soupira profondément.

&&&&&

Trunks fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il soupira doucement en devinant où il était. « Ca va mieux ? » Il tourna lentement la tête vers Gohan.

« Oui… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est mon père qui vous a ramené totalement épuisés ici. »

« Où est Goten ? »

« Dans le lit d'à côté. » Et il tira le rideau qui séparait les deux lits. « Vous ne vous êtes pas ratés ! »

Goten ouvrit les yeux à son tour et croisa ceux qui son adversaire, l'atmosphère se tendit. « Tu sais que t'es de plus en plus nul ? C'est dégradant. A la place de ton père, je serais mort de honte. » Trunks fit des petits yeux.

« Tu t'es jamais regardé ? Apprends à viser ! »

Le fils de Goku lui fit une langue et lui répliqua d'une autre grimace. « Et si tu touches encore ma fiancée, je te tue !… »

« Pas dur ! T'en fais pas, j'ai compris la leçon ! Tu me pardonnes alors ? »

Goten le regarda du coin de l'œil, puis finit par éclater de rire. « Je vais peut-être le regretter... Parce que tu faisais pitié sur tes messages! ahahaha ! Tu m'as rappelé plein de souvenirs, c'était trop ! Ta voix, c'était trop ! On aurait dit un condamné à mort ! »

« C'est toi qui va être mis à mort si t'arrêtes pas tout de suite de te moquer de moi ! »

« Ohh… Mais c'était quand même trop marrant, tu recommenceras ? »

« Non. »

« Allez… Pour me faire plaisir… »

« Non ! »

« Finalement qui a gagné ? » coupa Gohan sentant la discussion de gamins attardés qui allait éclaté.

« Moi. » répondirent les deux blessés d'une même voix. « Non, c'est moi ! »

« Trunks réfléchit ! Je t'ai pété le bras et tu t'es étalé en premier ! Je m'en souviens, c'est moi qui ai gagné ! »

« Puh ! Et alors, c'est pas le premier étalé qui compte, c'est le premier dans les vapes et ça été toi, le premier dans les vapes »

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! »

« Si, c'est vrai ! Tu ne supportes pas le fait que je sois plus fort que toi ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Et… » Gohan leur mit la main sur la bouche à tous les deux.

« Vous allez vous calmer, oui ? A chaque fois que vous vous battez, c'est la même chose ! Alors, Trunks, désolé de te décevoir mais Goten a un peu plus de force que toi. » Le fils de Végéta voulut protester mais Gohan continua. « Mais ! » Il se tourna vers son frère. « Tu as plus de techniques et tu es plus méthodique que Goten… Vous êtes contents comme ça ? » Il les lâcha. Les deux se fixèrent encore un moment.

« Mais je suis plus fort que lui ! » réattaqua Goten.

« Et moi, plus intelligent ! »

Ils allaient encore repatir dans leur dispute qui n'en était pas une, mais le frère de Goten coupa court de nouveau. « Ce qui fait de Gotenks un guerrier parfait, mais en attendant, entre nous trois, c'est toujours _moi_ le plus fort et le plus malin !… » Il retenu les poings respectif des deux blessés. Mais ils ne dirent plus rien.


	14. Seul

Chapitre 14 : seul  
  
« Vous voulez vraiment rentrer ? » demanda Gohan en voyant les deux jeunes s'asseoir dans leurs lits en gémissant.

« Oui… » gémirent-ils.

« Une fois debout, ça ira mieux. » ajouta Trunks.

« C'est pas la première fois qu'on a des côtes cassées. » fit Goten.

Trunks commença à chipoter avec ses doigts sortant de son platre son autre bras., mais il cria. « A l'aide ! Je me vide de mon sang ! » L'indemne vint au 'secours' du fils de Végéta qui essayait d'enlever sa perfusion tout seul. Gohan soupira en l'aidant à tout retirer, en effet, il s'était encore plus blessé

« T'étais obligé de crier comme ça, t'as quel âge ? » demanda Goten qui ne s'était pas encore lever.

« Vingt et un ans dans un mois… »

« T'es sûr que c'est pas le contraire ? Un an dans vingt et un mois ? »

« Ah… Ah… Dans ce cas, je serais toujours un fœtus ! »

« Tu vois ! T'essaye encore de me rabaisser en me disant que tu sais mieux compter que moi ! Je sais que t'es meilleur que moi en math ! Ma mère a failli se suicider et Gohan a fait une dépression nerveuse ! »

« Hein ? » répliqua Gohan, en se grattant la tête.

« Ne nie pas, c'était avant que tu suives Videl au cul pendant trois jours ! 72 heures ! »

Trunks et Gohan soupirèrent et n'osèrent pas répliquer… « Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi… » finit par dire le 'dépressif'.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon, on s'en va ! Allez, Trunks, on part ! Au pied ! »

« Ouais… » et il rejoignti l'autre.

« Faut encore enlever la bande sur ta tête, Trunks… » fit le frère de Goten en pointant le fils de Végéta.

« Non ! » coupa Goten en voyant l'autre se retourner. « Il la garde ! Ca fait ridicule ! Et comme je sais qu'il aime pas ça… Alors il la garde !… » Les deux autres étaient sidérés. « Je vais même faire pire… » il tira des mèches de cheveux des bandes de part et d'autres de la tête. « Voilà… là… On dirait un palmier qui aurait été trop au soleil ! Et non, je n'exagère pas ! » et il partit en tirant Trunks par le chandail.

Dans la rue, le 'fautif' ne pouvait que se sentir épié… Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait… Et Goten rigolait. « Tout le monde te regarde. » Il gémit soudainement. « Ca fait mal aux côtes de rire des autres… »

« Toi aussi, on te regarde, on porte des vêtements en lambeaux, je te ferais remarquer !… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la Capsule Corporation. « Bon… Je te laisse… Peut-être que je t'appelerais ce soir… Ca dépend de si je suis en mesure de le faire… »

« Où tu vas ? »

« Je vais rentrer chez moi pour me changer, puis j'irais voir Mady. »

« Ah ! A elle, tu lui en veut pas ? »

« Non… Mady est une victime… Une victime de l'alcool, cher ami… Et toi, si j'étais pas intervenu, tu aurais peut-être fait acte de viol, terrorriste ! Et t'as les yeux globuleux, comme un drogué ! Toxicomane ! »

Trunks sursauta au dernier mot, Goten avait un air… Dément. « Tu vas te calmer, oui ! » répliqua-t-il dans un rictus. « T'as sniffé de l'oxygène ou quoi ? »

« Rentre. » se contenta de répondre l'autre.

Au bout de trois jours, l'inséparable duo était rentré à la normale… Ils étaient chez Trunks, assit chacun sur un fauteuil… Végéta s'approcha d'eux et déposa deux espèces d'haricots sur la petite table, entre eux. « Tenez ! Prenez ça, vous m'énervez ! »

« Non. Goten m'a interdit d'en prendre… » répondit son fils.

« Si Goten te dit de te jeter dans le fleuve et de couler, tu te jete dans le fleuve et tu coules ! »

« Non… »

Végéta prit un des senzu et le tendit à son fils. « Alors bouffe ce senzu, c'est un ordre ! »

« Mais non ! J'aime bien mon plâtre, moi ! »

« Ben moi pas ! »

« T'as peur que je t'assomme avec, hein ? »

« Oh oui, je suis pétrifié par la crainte… C'est affreux… »

« Arrête de te ficher de moi ! »

« J'en ai marre d'avoir un fils invalide ! Alors tu vas l'avaler cet haricot ou je le fait rentrer par les trous de nez ou en suppositoire ! »

« Non ! Pas le supo ! » Végéta s'approcha avec le senzu.

« Bon ! Fais pas tant de chichis, tu m'énerves ! » Goten commença à lui écarter la mâchoire et Végéta enfonça le senzu dans sa gorge. Trunks toussa un moment quand les deux autres le relâchèrent, et tout à coup, le plâtre explosa un peu d'un côté et de fendit de l'autre.

« C'est efficace… » remarqua Végéta.

« C'est pratique la musculature quand même ! » ajouta Goten.

« On se sent mieux après, ça c'est certain… Mais je croyais que ma punition, c'était de garder le plâtre pendant les trois mois conseillés… » fit Trunks.

« Hummm… J'ai changé d'avis et Végéta avait été chercher des senzus, j'ai abandonné mon idée… Mais la bande, tu l'as garde ! »

« Hein ! Papa, fais quelque chose ! »

« Non… La bande, ça ne me dérange pas ! » Ils étaient enfin totalement guéris grâce aux senzus…

Un soir : Goten, devant un miroir, réfléchissant à LA question : J'attache le deuxième bouton, ou non ? Il en était à son cinquantième détachement. « Laisse comme ça » fit Videl, qui l'observait depuis dix minutes. Elle se leva et lui remit son col en place. « Voilà ! Tu es parfait ! »

« Tu devrais peut-être y aller demain ? » fit Chichi en les rejoignant.

« Non… Ca ira… Je veux y aller maintenant »

« Fais comme tu veux… »

« J'y vais ! » décida le garçon pour la énième fois, en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Bonne soirée ! » répliquèrent les deux femmes en chœur.

« Merci ! » et il partit de la maison.

Après s'être posé à l'abri des regards, à l'entrée de la ville, il trottina jusqu'à chez Mady. La nuit était calme et chaude, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage. Il sonna à la porte et se racla la gorge. Wellina, la mère de Mady, lui ouvrit. « Ohhh… San Goten ! Ca fait un p'tit bout de temps dis donc… »

« Oui… » répondit Goten, un peu gêné.

« Mady est dans sa chambre, monte. »

Il la remercia et entra. Il grimpa les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Mady après avoir soufflé un bon coup. Elle redressa la tête et demanda qui était là, Goten répondit son nom et elle soupira. Après une seconde réflexion, elle alla ouvrir. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Le fils de Goku tenta un sourire, elle lui rendit, moins enjouée. « Trunks m'a tout expliqué… C'est pas grave ce genre d'accident ! »

« Je sais, il vient de me téléphoner y'a une petite heure, il était de super bonne humeur. Tu l'a obligé à garder une bande sur la tête, ça l'énerve. »

« Ah bon, il te l'a dit !… Oui… Heu… Ca se rapporte encore à une stupidité qu'on a fait durant notre enfance… »

Mady perdit un peu son sourire… Pourquoi mentait-il ? Elle pensa à une nouvelle tentative en voyant la joue de son petit ami blessée. « Pourquoi porte-t-il une bande ? »

« Ben, je te l'ai dit ! Parce que ça se rapporte à une stupidité de notre enfance… Je le rend ridicule pour me venger… Voilà… » Il mentait bien. Il devait le faire souvent, il devait toujours ressortir ce genre d'excuse quand il se retrouvait devant un de ses amis quand il était blessé… Mais Mady savait tout et elle n'était pas dupe ! D'un côté, elle le voulait, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas vraiment se séparer de Goten, mais cette fois…

« Arrête. » finit-elle par dire, son sourire s'étant effacé.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda l'autre, étonné.

« Je sais tout. »

« Tu sais tout ? A propos de quoi ? »

« Ton frère et Trunks m'ont tout expliqué ! »

« A propos de… » elle hocha la tête. « Ah non… »

« Je sais que vos pères ne sont pas des terriens d'origine, je sais que le champion de la planète n'est pas Satan, mais bien vous… Ton père n'entraîne pas un élève banal, mais un futur sauveur de l'univers… Et je te passe les détails, tu les connais mieux que moi… » Goten baissa un peu la tête et serra les poings… Il ne voulait pas la perdre à cause de… ça. « Et n'en veux pas, ni à ton frère, ni a Trunks ! J'avais besoin de savoir !… »

« Mais Mady, je… Non… » il essayait encore de nier… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte, il croyait qu'en niant ça allait mieux se passer… Mais ça allait empirer.

« Et tu nies encore ? Je ne suis pas idiote ! T'as pas confiance en moi ou quoi ! Tu comptais me le dire quand ! » il ne répondit pas, trop troublé peut-être… « Réponds ! Quand nous serons mariés ? Quand nos enfants voleront dans la maison en se transformant en super saiyen et en détruisant les murs ? Hein ? »

« Mais non, je… » Mady soupira, Goten se tut, il ne savait pas quoi dire, que voulait-elle entendre ? « Je comptais te le dire… » Elle avait un air triste et déçu. Le fils du saiyen était de plus en plus perdu.

« Je crois que… Qu'on ne devrait plus se voir. » reprit Mady.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! »

« Si ! La confiance dans un couple, c'est important. Et t'as pas confiance en moi, et là… Je saurais plus avoir confiance en toi, non plus… Désolée. »

Goten éclata d'un bref rire nerveux. « C'est juste une trève, hein ? »

« Non, Goten… J'en ai marre… Ca fait je ne sais combien de temps que j'essaye de te montrer… De te monter que je saurais tout surmonter mais… Mais c'est fini. J'en ai assez. Ça ne marche pas. » Elle voulut refermer la porte, mais il l'a retenu.

« Attends, Mady ! Ecoute-moi ! Ca va pas en ce moment entre nous, je sais ! Ca arrive à tous les couples, ça ! Des hauts et des bas ! Ca… »

« Goten, je ne t'aime plus ! » coupa-t-elle. Il lâcha la porte, cette aveu l'avait assommé.

« Y'a… Quelqu'un d'autre ?… » demanda-t-il à mi-voix après un très long silence. Il en arrivait à espérer qu'elle réponde oui.

« Non… Personne, je le jure, mais c'est fini entre nous deux… Désolée… » et elle referma doucement la porte. Elle s'y adossa et croisa les bras en soupirant. Elle vit le bracelet que Goten lui avait offert, elle le détacha et rouvrit la porte. Il était toujours là, avec toujours ses yeux perdus. « Tiens… Il n'est pas pour moi… Crois-moi, je suis désolée de te faire de la peine, mais ça peut plus marcher… » Goten serra le bracelet dans sa main. « Je garderai bien votre secret ! » elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais, elle referma la porte sans rien dire.

L'autre resta une minute à fixer la porte puis se décida à partir. Il ne salua pas les parents de Mady et marcha lentement dans les rues de la ville… Il ne se rendait peut-être pas bien compte… Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs. Il s'envola jusqu'à chez lui. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand il entra dans sa maison, sa mère n'était pas encore couchée, elle finissait sa vaisselle.

« Tu rentres déjà ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Non, je vais aller me coucher, maman, je suis fatigué. » et il monta, son pas était lourd, sa mère le sentait bien. Et elle savait que même fatigué, son fils mangeait toujours quelque chose avant de dormir. Il s'affala sur son lit, et tomba nez à nez avec une photo de Mady et lui sur la table de nuit, il ferma les yeux en gardant toujours serré le bijou contre lui.

Quand il se réveilla, il tomba une nouvelle fois sur la photo et il sentit le bracelet dans sa main. Il ne s'était pas changé… Il entendit le rire de son frère, d'en bas. Ce dernier riait à cause d'une stupide émission télévisée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda Videl en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Rien… C'est l'humour 'pipi-caca' de mon père qui se réveille. »

« Bien sûr… » répondit sa femme, sidérée de voir son mari rire d'un truc totalement stupide. Mais elle avait l'habitude maintenant.

« Va un peu réveiller ton frère au lieu de rire comme ça. » reprocha Chichi en s'approchant du divan.

« Hein ? Il dort toujours ? Je croyais qu'il était en cours, moi ! Il est près de midi… »

« Je sais, mais hier il ne se sentait pas bien en rentrant… »

« D'accord, j'y vais, comme ça je serais plus le seul crétin à rire de ces imbécilités… » il se leva, mais Goten descendait déjà. « Ahh… Allez viens petit frère… »

« Ca va, mon chéri ? » demanda Chichi en s'approchant de son fils cadet. « T'es tout pâle… Tu as encore mal à tes cotes ? Vous aviez pris un senzu, non ?… Mais la prochaine fois demande à Trunks de faire plus doucement ! » Son fils fit un faible sourire et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du divan où Gohan et Videl étaient.

« Tu te souviens quand on regardait cette émission avec papa ? On était mort de rire à chaque fois ! Y'a rien de marrant, mais bon… Comme dirait Bulma : Faut que le cerveau se repose de temps en temps… J'ai bien fait de rentrer ce midi !… » Il rit encore d'une nouvelle gaffe… « Oh non… C'est trop ! Goten, tu ris pas ? »

« Il est plus mature que toi, sans doute. » ironisa sa femme. Gohan allait répliqué mais il préféra s'intéresser à son frère qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, il serrait un cadre contre son ventre et un bijou dans sa main.

« Goten, tout va bien ? »

L'autre pivota lentement son visage décomposé. « Mouais… Coup de barre, ça va passer… » Un bip retentit, Gohan regarda le petit appareil qui sonnait à sa ceinture et se leva.

« Bon… Je dois y aller… » il posa sa main sur le front de son frère. « T'es un peu fiévreux on dirait (1)… T'as bien fait de pas aller en cours… Vous auriez du rester un jour de plus, Trunks et toi, à l'hôpital… » Ca n'avait rien à voir, Gohan le savait bien. Ils avaient pris un senzu de toutes façons… Ce n'était pas une douleur physique… Mais il ne voulait pas forcer Goten à lui raconter quoi que ce soit. « Tu m'appelles ou tu viens si tu veux, hein ? »

« Merci. » se contenta de répondre son jeune frère.

Quelques heures passèrent, Videl était partie chercher Pan à l'école. Chichi préparait quelque chose dans la cuisine. Goten déposa la photo sur la table basse en face de lui. Il déposa le bracelet fermé sur un des coins du cadre et se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil. Sa mère s'approcha de lui avec une assiette avec du poulet dessus. « Tiens… J'ai gardé ça pour toi. Mange quelque chose au moins… C'est pas bon de rester sans manger… » elle déposa l'assiette sur l'autre petite table à côté du fauteuil.

« Maman… Tu trouves pas qu'elle est belle ? » demanda-t-il en ne cessant de fixer la photo.

Sa mère soupira. « Si… Très belle. »

« C'est la plus belle fille du monde et je l'aime comme un fou… »

Elle caressa la tête de son fils. « Allez… Mange un petit bout. Tu te sentira mieux après… Quand vous êtes malades, toi et ton frère, dès que je vous donne à manger, ça va tout de suite mieux… » Il la regarda un moment et sourit un peu. Il prit une cuisse de poulet mordit timidement dedans. « C'est bien… Allez mange ! Après, tu pourrais allez jouer un petit peu avec Pan, ça lui fera plaisir et ça te changera les idées... » Le téléphone sonna, Chichi alla décrocher, puis elle apporta le téléphone près de Goten.

« Allô ? Goten ? J'ai été sage hein… J'ai gardé ma bande sur ma tête toute la journée ! Tout le monde m'a pris pour un dément, mon père en premier… Quand on se battait… Il me lançai un de ces regards que j'interprétais comme : 'Salut Charlot !' ou un machin aussi 'ironique'… » il s'attendait à ce que son ami réplique sur un ton faussement autoritaire, mais pourtant…

« Tu peux l'enlever maintenant… »

Trunks fronça les sourcils, la voix de son ami était bizarre… Il retira sa bande en déposant le cornet. Il se frotta les cheveux pour les remettre en place. « Bien… Sinon, toi, ça va ? »

« Mady ne m'aime plus. » sortit-il sans ton dans la voix.

« Hein ? Mady ne… » il s'arrêta, ça ne servait à rien de répéter. « Pourquoi ?… C'est à cause de moi ? »

« Non. Elle m'a assuré que non. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, qu'elle avait plus confiance en moi parce que moi j'avais pas confiance en elle… »

L'autre savait de quoi Goten parlait et si, c'était quand même un peu de sa faute… « Je suis désolé. Mais ça va peut-être s'arranger… »

« Non. Elle me déteste… Je suis qu'un sale menteur… »

« Mais tu faisais ça pour son bien… »

« Oui, mais elle avait quand même raison… J'aurais du lui en parler plus tôt… Mais je… Je l'encaisse mal… » Sa voix commençait à sonner faux.

« Bon… Je viens. J'arrive, je serais là dans une petite heure. »

« Faut pas te sentir obliger… »

« Si, je viens. » et il raccrocha. Une petite heure plus tard, il était là, Chichi le fit entré. Il s'approcha de son ami qui était toujours vautré dans son fauteuil… A fixer la photo de Mady avec le bracelet au-dessus du cadre. Trunks hocha tristement la tête. Il se dirigea vers la télévision qui allait toujours et l'éteignit. Comme il le savait… L'autre ne regardait pas l'écran mais la photo. Trunks la prit entre ses mains en prenant le bracelet. « Humm… Joli cadre… Il est nouveau ? »

« Je l'ai acheté y'a six mois pour mettre cette photo dedans… Elle était belle là, non ? »

« Huhum… » il redéposa le cadre avec le bracelet comme il l'était avant et Goten recommença à la fixer où il serrait Mady à la taille, qui riait. Heureuse d'être avec lui.

« Elle m'aimait à ce temps-là, tu crois ? Ou elle ne m'aimait déjà plus ? »

« Goten… » soupira Trunks.

« J'avais des projets avec elle… »

L'autre s'assit dans le divan à côté du fauteuil de Goten et ralluma la télé. « Ca ne sert à rien de relater le passer ! Ce soir, on va se taper un bon p'tit film de sang… Gnignigni… Et puis après… »

« Non… J'ai pas envie… »

« Ou bien… » il éclata de rire, rien que d'y penser. « Un super navet ! Alfred, je t'aime, moi !… Non, Josianne… Je dois combattre le mal… » Encore aucune réaction du jeune homme qui ne cessait de fixer la photo. « Goten… Tu sais bien que j'aime pas avoir l'air ridicule tout seul… Hein ? Oho ! »

« Je suis chiant, hein ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

« Mais non… T'es malheureux… Mais faut tourner la page ! »

« Je ne saurais pas… »

« Alors tu vas rester là à fixer cette photo toute ta vie ? »

Goten ne répondit pas. Trunks ralluma la télévision. Quelques heures passèrent… Le fils de Végéta était toujours là, à regarder le poste, cherchant le regard de Goten de temps en temps… Chichi vint lui proposé quelque chose à manger, il accepta.

Le soir, Chichi partit en voiture avec Videl, le mari de cette dernière était rentré. Gohan sortit de la cuisine, en envoyant une canette à Trunks qui était assis à une table, il semblait dans une profonde réflexion. Sans détourner l'œil, il réceptionna la boîte. « T'as toujours pas bouger de pion… » remarqua le frère du malheureux en s'asseyant devant un échéquier.

« Non… Je suis plongé dans une profonde réflexion… » il fut dérangé par un bruit de craquement. « Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à la petite Pan qui était aussi là.

« Un biscuit à moi, tiens. » fit-elle en tendant un biscuit à Trunks. Ce dernier le prit, toujours sans détourner la tête.

« Tu m'as vraiment mit en mauvaise posture !… Tu m'énerves ! » ajouta-t-il vers Gohan avant de croquer dans le biscuit.

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi faire ? »

Trunks redressa la tête vers lui. « Tu m'en crois incapable, c'est ça ?… » il semblait vexé, mais finit par lâcher. « Je dois faire quoi ? »

« La dame deux cases vers la droite… »

Il le remercia en s'exécutant, il récupéra deux pions de l'adversaire…

« A moi… Oups… » fit Gohan… Il ne s'attendait pas aux bonnes conséquences qu'il avait occasionné en faisant bougé le pion de Trunks…Il fit bouger son pion et taxa trois pions de son adversaire…

« Ohh ! Escroc ! T'as fait exprès de me faire bouger mon pion ! T'as profité de ma naïveté ! » s'écria Trunks en se levant de sa chaise.

« Je l'ai pas fait exprès !… »

« C'est dégouttant ! Je ne joue plus !… » il prit la planche avec les pions dessus. Ils rigolaient bien sûr…

« Désolé, je te jure que j'avais pas fait attention… »

« Non ! Je ne te crois plus !… Pfff… Ton beau-père a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi !… »

« Mais je l'ai pas fait exprès… Puis j'en peux rien si je suis bon à ce genre de jeu… Ma tête veut toujours que je gagne… »

Trunks déposa le jeu d'échec sur la table basse près de Goten. « Là ! Je vais jouer avec Goten, il joue mal, il ne triche pas, ou plutôt, il ne sait pas tricher… Alors je vais gagner !… »

« Non… J'ai pas envie de jouer… »

« Alors tu as envie de quoi ! »

« De rien… Ou plutôt si… De Mady… »

« Goten, arrête de te faire du mal comme ça… »

« Je t'ennuie, hein… Rentre chez toi, ça vaut mieux… Et si tu penses faire ta vie avec Tamarra, fait-là ! Si elle t'aime et si tu l'aimes, dis-lui que t'es pas vraiment comme tout le monde ! Dis-lui ! Vite ! Si c'est ton âme sœur, elle te suivra et te comprendra, si elle se barre, c'est que c'est pas elle… »

« Et ben pour toi, Mady n'était pas la bonne ! »

« Si ! Mady, c'était ma femme ! Et j'ai tout gâché !… J'étouffe depuis qu'elle est partie… »

« Tu veux de l'oxygène ? » Pas de réponse. « Arrête de fixer cette photo ! Et range ce bracelet ! » Il prit le bracelet dans sa main et voulut le ramener.

« Donne ! » coupa Goten, sec. L'autre arrêta son mouvement.

« Mais pourquoi ! Goten, il faut que tu arrêtes ou que tu réagisses ! Va voir Mady ou oublie-la ! Mais réagis !… »

« Donne-moi mon bracelet ! » Trunks obéit, à contrecœur. « Elle ne m'aime plus… Et l'oublier, c'est pas possible… »

« Mon Dieu… J'ai l'impression d'entendre un de ces sitecom d'amour niaiseux !… » Goten ne répondit pas. « Bon… Je vais rentrer chez moi… Je reviens demain après-midi… Salut ! » et il partit après avoir saluer Pan et Gohan.

&&&&&

Le lendemain, il revint. Même situation… Goten fixant sa photo… De plus en plus mal… Il était en boule dans un fauteuil et il ne bougeait plus. Il ne mangeait plus non plus… Bref, ça n'allait pas. C'est un saiyen amoureux qui a le coeur brisé quoi!

Trunks arriva vite à la ville, le soir, il était plus de 22h, il se posa sur un toit et se mit à marcher paisiblement, les mains dans les poches… Il n'était pas pressé de rentrer… Sa mère était au théâtre avec Videl et Chichi… Il allait se retrouver tout seul avec son père et sa sœur… Et y'a plus d'excuse à 22h pour l'entraînement… Et Bra dort à dix heures du soir… Il se rendit compte qu'il était près de chez Mady. Il réfléchit un moment… S'il se pointait devant ses parents à cette heure-ci, ça ferait louche… Et la jeune fille était au courant pour leurs pouvoirs… Aucun problème. Il s'envola vers sa fenêtre. Elle était bien là. Il frappa deux coups à la vitre. Elle redressa la tête et sursauta en voyant Trunks à sa fenêtre… Elle n'en revenait pas, mais se décida à lui ouvrir. « Les portes, ça existent ! » fit-elle.

« Oui, je sais, mais sonner à dix heures du soir, ça fait louche… » s'excusa Trunks en entrant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le demi-saiyen ne put s'empêcher de rougir, la fille détourna le regard. « Mais pourquoi on est gêné !… » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, la situation était gênante… »

« Ah ouais… »

« Tu t'es réconcilié avec Goten ? »

« Oui… Mais toi, pourquoi tu l'as quitté ? »

« Ah non… Il t'en a parlé… »

« Bien sûr… » elle ne répondit pas. « Il est malheureux, tu sais… »

« Moi aussi, je suis malheureuse… »

« Eh ben, retourne près de lui ! »

« Non ! Malheureuse qu'il m'aie menti !… »

« Il avait peur de te perdre pour ça… »

« Je ne saurais pas rester avec quelqu'un qui me ment ! Et il arrivait encore à nier en plus ! »

« Maintenant il a compris la leçon, tu sais… Il ne t'en a pas parler avant parce que la dernière fois, ça lui a coûté! Tu vois, avant toi, il avait une autre petite amie, qui s'appelait Charron, ils étaient super bien ensemble, ça faisait un an qui ne se quittaient pas !… Et cette année-là, il y a eut un tournois d'arts martiaux… Goten y a été avec son père… Il avait du se creuser pour donner une bonne raison à Charron pour manquer son rendez-vous ! A son retour, il était tétanisé… Son père était parti presque sans rien dire… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Et il s'était fait royalement massacrer par un de ces adversaire… Enfin bref, c'était une mauvaise journée… Charron l'a un peu consolé, alors il a décidé de tout lui avouer ! Il ne lui a même pas fait de démonstration ! Il lui a juste_ dit _! D'un grand sérieux, elle avait bien vu qu'il ne mentait pas du tout… Elle n'a rien dit… Mais elle est partie, toute tremblante. Et le lendemain même, elle avait quitté la ville ! Il était tétanisé… Il a eut une période où il restait sans copine, il en avait marre… Même quand il allait mieux, les filles ne l'intéressaient plus… Jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre… Et maintenant que tu veux plus de lui, c'est encore pire que la première fois ! Il sort plus ! Ca fait trois jours qu'il ne sort plus ! Il ne bouge pas ! Il passe ses journées à fixer une photo de toi avec le bracelet qu'il t'avait offert ! »

« T'exagère là ! »

« Non ! Je n'exagère pas, et… »

« Arrête ! Tu m'énerves ! C'est pas toi qui va me faire changer d'avis ! » elle s'arrêta et regarda Trunks soupirer en croisant les bras derrière la tête. « Goten... Je l'aime plus, d'accord ? C'est fini entre nous, un point c'est tout !… » elle s'essuya les yeux, qui pleuraient. Elle le poussa vers la fenêtre. « Allez ! Rentre chez toi !… »

« Mais, Mady… »

« Dehors ! »

« Tu réfléchiras ?… » demanda-t-il en montant sur l'appui de fenêtre.

« Je sais pas… »

« Il était heureux avec toi… » elle ne répondit pas. Trunks n'en dit pas plus et partit. Mady s'effondra en larmes dans son lit.

&&&&&

Le lendemain, il revint chez Goten. Ce dernier n'était plus dans son fauteuil, c'est déjà ça… Il le vit descendre en enfilant un t-shirt. « Ohh ! Miracle ! Tu t'es lavé ! Et surtout, tu as décollé de ton fauteuil !… Tu as décidé de reprendre du poil de la bête ? »

« Non… Gohan m'a piqué ma photo, il m'a dit qu'il me la rendait ce soir… »

« Tiens… Il m'a dit de te la donner quand tu te serais rafraîchi… » fit Chichi en tendant la photo dans son cadre, à son fils.

« Merci maman. » répondit Goten, en souriant. Il alla déposer la photo à sa place, sur la table basse. Il allait retourner dans le fauteuil à son tour, mais Trunks l'en empêcha.

« Ca devient hyper compliqué ici comme je vois… Il faut te menacer pour que tu bouges ! Non, mon pote… On va prendre l'air, ça te fera beaucoup de bien !… Et je ne te confisque rien, je ne suis pas pour ce genre de torture… » et il le tira dehors, Goten se laissait faire, tout lui était égal au fond… Il s'assit par terre et Trunks continua. « Bon ! Mon p'tit père ! Il fait beau !… Les oiseaux chantent ! Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu et patati et patata ! Alors quand on a la chance de vivre en pleine campagne, comme toi ! On sort !… »

« T'es sûr qu'il fait soleil ?… »

« Oui ! Il fait presque trente degrés ! »

« Même pas vrai… Il en fait vingt-cinq… »

« Mouais… Si tu veux ! Vingt-cinq degrés ! »

« De toutes façons, je m'en fous !… Dans ma tête, il fait moins dix, et il pleut !… »

« Après tu vas dire que Mady était ton rayon de soleil, je suppose… »

« Elle était plus que ça… »

« Alors p'tit frère, on prend un p'tit peu l'air ? Tiens ! » Goten se retourna, mais reçut le pied de Gohan dans la joue, ce qui le fit s'étaler. « Ahhgg ! Mais pourquoi t'as rien fait ! » répliqua-t-il sidéré, "il avait fait ça pour blaguer…" « Je crois bien que j'ai loupé mon coup… » Son petit frère se releva en frottant sa joue.

« T'es dingue ?… T'aurais pu prévenir… » fit-il mollement.

« Ben… Le principe de la manœuvre était de ne pas prévenir, vois-tu… »

« Eh ! C'est une bonne idée ! » s'exclama Trunks.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Gohan.

« On va le battre à mort ! Là, il sera obligé de riposter, s'il ne veut pas mourir !… »

L'autre le regarda, ses yeux dilatés, étonné de l'air sadique soudain qu'avait prit Trunks. Goten semblait s'en ficher complètement.

« J'allais dire que j'allais menacer Goten du psychologue si ça ne s'arrangeait pas pour la semaine prochaine, mais tu viendras avec et t'iras voir un psychiatre ! Au fait, tu as récupéré ta photo ? Parce que tu sens le savon. » Goten hocha la tête positivement.

« Mais c'est Goten le malade, pas moi ! » répliqua Trunks.

« Goten n'est pas malade, il est choqué !… »

« Tiens… Choqué… » répliqua Videl, en arrivant, lui tendant un paquet de provisions, sans savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Gohan le prit de justesse car sa femme le lâchait, elle lui en donna un deuxième, puis un troisième. Pan s'approcha de Trunks et lui donna les deux paquets qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Le nouveau porteur de la petite s'approcha de Goten, toujours assis en tailleur à rêvasser par terre.

« Regarde un peu… Si jamais tu te maries comment tu vivras… A porter les paquets de ta femme ! Même mon père en est à ce niveau ! Alors… Profite bien de ta jeunesse et reste célibataire. »

« TRUNKS, LES SACS ! » hurla Videl de la maison.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive… » répliqua-t-il.

« Si t'as envie d'être célibataire toute la vie, quitte Tamarra… » répondit Goten.

« Ben non ! J'ai pas envie de la quitter ! Mais j'ai pas encore envie de me marier pour autant ! »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux… »

« Aïe ! » Goten redressa la tête et vit Trunks grimacer, Pan venait de le frapper un coup sur la tête.

« T'es sourd ? Maman t'appelle ! »

« Ah… Y'a pas le feu… » et il partit vers la maison.

Pan s'accroupit près de son oncle qui arrachait mélancoliquement les herbes. « T'es toujours tout triste, hein… » fit-elle. Il hocha la tête. Sa nièce l'embrassa sur la joue. « Tu veux bien venir un peu jouer avec moi ? T'es pas obligé, mais j'aimerais bien… » Goten la regarda, puis sourit.

« Ok, je viens… » Il se releva et la petite fit un bond de joie. Il lui pris la main et ils partirent dans les prairies.

« Je vais te montrer toutes les techniques que mon papa m'a appris ces temps-ci !… »

« D'accord, mais avant… » il lâcha sa main. « C'est le premier qui arrive à la forêt qui gagne ! »

« Eh ! Tricheur, t'es parti avant moi ! » et elle partit le plus vite qu'elle le put. Ils arrivèrent à execo à la forêt.

« Bien joué ! Tu es rapide ! »

« Mouais… T'étais pas à vitesse maximale, hein… » Goten se sentit gêné. « C'est pas grave ! On joue à quoi maintenant ? » Il aimait bien jouer avec sa nièce, elle était toujours pleine de vie, et même si elle était petite, il avait l'impression qu'elle le comprenait pas. Et c'était la seule, avec sa mère, à ne pas essayer de 'le faire bouger'… Sa mère le laissait fixer inlassablement sa photo, si c'était ça qui le satisfaisait… Pan voulait qu'il vienne jouer avec elle, parce qu'elle avait envie de jouer avec lui !…

« Heuu… Maintenant… On va jouer à cache-cache, puis tu me montreras tes techniques ! »

« Ok ! »

Non loin de là : « Lalala… Lala… » chantonnait la mère de Mady en roulant sur les routes de campagne. « Il fait vraiment beau ! Tu ne trouve pas que je conduis de mieux en mieux ? »

« Si… » répondis sa fille, assise à côté d'elle, à regarder le paysage. « Maman, pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ? »

« Comme ça ! Tu es tout le temps toute seule à la maison ! »

« Mais je suis un peu malade et fatiguée… »

« Mais non ! Le médecin est venu, tu n'as rien ! Moi je dis que tu manques d'air frais ! »

« Et pourquoi as-tu choisis la maison de Goten pour me faire prendre l'air ? »

« J'avais envie de voir Chichi !… »

« Mouais… » Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta.

« Wellina ! » s'exclama Chichi en sortant.

« Chichi chérie ! » répliqua Wellina. Elles s'embrassèrent quatre ou cinq fois sur les joues, puis entrèrent. Mady finit par les suivre… Les deux mères discutèrent pendant une bonne heure. Goten ramena Pan chez elle, puis se dirigea à pas lent vers sa maison, à côté.

Chichi alla vers l'évier et fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire. Elle remarqua son fils approché. Mady était dos à la fenêtre, elle ne pouvait pas voir Chichi faire un signe discret à Wellina.

« Mady chérie ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a trois livres dans la voiture ! Tu veux bien aller les chercher pour moi ? »

« Tu peux y aller, non ? »

« Fais-moi plaisir… »

Elle soupira. « D'accord… J'y vais… »

« Prend ton temps… » ironisa-t-elle.

Mady fut attirée par le salon… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reprenser aux soirées entières qu'elle passait avec Goten sur un des fauteuils ou dans le divan, à faire des jeux, à regarder la télévision ou simplement à papoter… Elle caressa le fauteuil et eut un faible sourire sur le visage. Soudain, elle aperçut sa photo sur la table avec le bracelet sur un coin.

« Mady ?… » Elle sursauta et se retourna vers Goten qui venait d'apparaître dans le cadre de la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?… »

« Heuu… Rien !… »

« Non, non, je te chasse pas… »

« Non… Je sais… En fait, je cherchais… » elle regarda autour d'elle et empoigna un vase. « Ca ! Un vase ! En fait… Ma mère a apporté un bouquet de fleurs pour la tienne et j'ai du venir chercher un vase… Voilà !… »

« Ah… Ok, je comprends… » Il se dégagea et laissa passer la jeune fille. Celle-ci sortit sans le regarder. Elle quitta ensuite la maison pour aller chercher les livres de sa mère, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire du vase maintenant… Puis elle se dit que Goten s'était aperçu de son mensonge complètement idiot… Mais elle finit par se reprendre, après tout, il avait menti bien plus souvent qu'elle !… Et ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ils n'avaient plus de comptes à se rendre…

Le 'plan' de Chichi et Wellina avait échoué…

&&&&&

(1) qui a déjà vu un saiyen fièvreux?


	15. Liés

Chapitre 15 : liés

Deux semaines passèrent encore… Goten ne bougeait pas vraiment plus, il n'avait pas le cœur à travailler, pas le cœur à se battre… Il regardait un peu plus la télévision que la photo et il mangeait maintenant… Du progrès…

Comme toutes les après-midi, Trunks faisait sa visite. En ce jeudi, il s'accroupit au niveau du fauteuil de Goten. « Dix-huit jours, Goten ! Dix-huit !… Et maintenant tu manges et tu rigoles ! Ca va mieux ! »

« Rigoler, c'est beaucoup dire… Je m'amuse avec Pan… Je regarde des émissions débiles à la télé et je me remémore les instants gaies de ma vie avec Mady !… »

« Chouette… Mais Mady t'obsède toujours… »

« Je t'ai pas dis, mais je l'ai revue après notre rencontre dans le salon. » fit-il, normalement… « Elle ramenait le vase… Elle portait toujours ses deux tresses… Elle est trop jolie avec… J'avais visé juste sur ce point… Elle pense encore un peu à moi… »

« Mais oui, c'est génial ! Tu vas pas encore en cours ? »

« Non. J'ai pas encore la tête à ça… »

« Ah. » Que dire de plus ?… « Si ça se trouve… T'as juste besoin d'une nouvelle fille… »

« Une nouvelle fille ? »

« Mais oui ! Sortir de ton fauteuil ! Allez en ville ! Rencontrer des filles ! »

« Puh !… Et recommencer une troisième fois la même connerie !… »

« Mais non ! Mais… Voir des filles qui savent à quoi s'attendre !… »

« Y'en a qu'une ! Marron !… »

« Ohhh… T'es subtile quand tu veux… »

« Tu veux que je sorte avec Marron ? »

« Ben pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais… Elle est beaucoup plus jeune que nous ! »

« Ben… Beaucoup… Elle a quand même seize ans maintenant ! »

« Et alors ! J'ai presque quatre ans de plus ! »

« Ah… Quatre ans, c'est rien !… Et puis une fille, c'est plus mature qu'un mec !… »

« Et puis non ! Marron est la dernière fille avec laquelle je veux être, ok ? » répliqua vite Goten, sourcils froncés.

« Oh lala… T'énerve pas… Mais c'est mal partit pour Mady… Si elle pensait la même chose, elle serait avec toi, maintenant. » Goten ne répondit pas… Trunks n'arrangeait pas les choses… Soudain, il se fit tirer vers la cuisine par Chichi. Elle referma la porte et pointa le jeune homme d'un doigt menaçant.

« Bon. Trunks, je sais que tu essayes de le faire décoller de son fauteuil pour qu'il vive un peu plus… Mais je t'interdis de lui donner de stupides conseils comme de trouver une nouvelle petite amie ! Mady est MA belle-fille et je n'en veut pas une autre ! Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Mais… Chichi, je comprends que tu aimes bien Mady, mais on ne peut pas la forcer à aimer Goten… »

« Elle l'aime ! Je le sais !… Wellina me l'a dit !… Et puis il faut que Goten apprenne à assumer les problèmes !… »

« Je… Heu… D'a… D'accord Chichi… » répondit le fils de Végéta, surpris, quand le mère de Goten rabattit son couteau à cinq centimètres de sa main. Mais elle s'approcha de lui et dit:

« Et j'ai une idée… J'ai besoin de toi pour attirer Goten dehors… J'ai besoin de calme… »

&&&&&

Le lendemain :

« Merci, parce que j'aimerais vraiment bien te parler ! A tout à l'heure… » Elle raccrocha. « Voilà ! Maintenant, dans deux heures je ne veux plus voir Goten dans la maison !… Mais ! Tu peux inventer ce que je tu veux ! Mais ne l'emmène pas 'draguer les minettes dans la rue' !… »

« Mais non ! Je suis pas comme ça, moi !… » et Trunks partit vers le salon, après avoir fuit le regard accusateur de Chichi. Après une dizaine tentatives loupées… Passant pas le combat, le navet, le cinéma, la visite chez des copains, la révision des cours, la pêche aux moules, aux canards, aux truites… Trunks usa de la force ! Il tira Goten du fauteuil. « Ahh ! J'avais totalement oublié ! Y'a un truc marrant que je voulais te montrer ! »

« Où ça ? » demanda l'autre en se laisse tirer…

« Mais pas loin, à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici… »

« Ah… C'est si important que ça ? »

« Mais oui ! Allez ! » il finit par le persuader de s'envoler… Lentement… « Accélère un peu, on n'y sera jamais à ce train-là, autant prendre une voiture !… »

« Bon… t'as raison, plus vite on y sera, plus vite je rentrerai… »

« Voilà ! » Il sentit l'aura de Goten augmenter, une raffale d'énergie l'entoura et il partit à une vitesse fulgurante dans une traînée d'énergie. « Ehh ! Goten ! Stop ! Pas aussi vite que ça ! On a tout le temps ! » il était bien trop loin… Trunks partit à grande vitesse aussi, pour le rattraper. Il arriva enfin à son niveau. « Mais tu pourrais m'attendre ! »

« J'en ai marre d'être dehors, montre-moi ton truc et on rentre !… »

« Mais attends ! » il lui attrapa le pied pour le stopper, puis il colla sa tête contre sa poitrine. « Respire, mon ami… Tu as la chance de vivre en pleine campagne ! Dans la clairière d'une forêt !… Profite-en un peu ! Et laisse moi en profiter aussi ! Je vis dans la pollution de la ville, moi !… »

« T'as qu'à déménager… »

« Humm… Non… La ville me manquerait trop… Trop d'oxygène, c'est pas bon… ça rend euphorique… » Il eut un instant de silence, Goten soupira sous le bras de Trunks. « Chut ! Eh… Le petit ruisseau qu'on entend… C'est le même que celui qui passe près de chez toi… ? »

« Oui… Il fait le tour du bois, passe par les collines, retraverse le bois, passe par la passerelle où je vis puis repart dans la forêt puis aller se jeter dans la mer, mille bornes plus loin !… »

« Waw… C'est quand même intelligent la nature… » Goten roula les yeux… « Et les p'tits oiseaux qui chantent ?… C'est tellement beau leur chant… » Cette fois, il souffla de désepérance. « Mais faut croire qu'ils ne chantent pas assez fort le matin puisqu'ils ne te réveille pas ! »

« Et ben va leur dire de chanter trois décibels plus haut… ! »

« Mais non… »

« Bon, maintenant, Trunks ça suffit ! Lâche-moi ! » Il se libéra de son emprise. « T'es vraiment pas possible ! T'as pété un câble ou quoi !… Depuis quand tu me parles des _oiseaux _? Tu sais que ce sont les homos qui parlent d'oiseaux… »

« HEIN ? » Trunks n'a pas peur de grand chose, mais là… « MAIS NON !… Je m'en fous des oiseaux, moi ! J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je les bouffe, moi, les oiseaux !… Mais je ne suis pas gay ! »

« Ca va, t'excite pas !… Ca te calme en tout ça… Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre les homos ? »

« Tu le sais très bien ! »

« Non, je ne le sais pas… »

« Si ! » Trunks croisa les bras. « Tu m'as rappelé de mauvais souvenir ! Alors maintenant t'arrête !… »

« Oh lala… Ca va… A chacun son malheur… Moi, j'ai bien servi de trampoline à un gros bout de chuing gum rose !… »

« Ouais ben, j'aurais préféré me faire écrabouiller par Boo que de me faire toucher par cette pédale !… »

« Cette journée était vraiment la pire de notre vie… »

« Eh ouais… » Soudain, Goten baissa la tête et regarda vers la route… Il suivit une voiture des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« C'est Mady… » Trunks regarda dans la direction de la voiture. « C'est Mady ! C'est Mady, j'en suis certain ! J'y vais !… »

« Non ! » Trunks lui agrippa la chemise. Il le tira vers lui. « Tu vas lui dire quoi ? 'Pardon, Mady !' elle va te répondre 'Va te faire foutre, Goten !' »

« Ouais t'as raison… » Il était redevenu triste… Trunks soupira et éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Bon ! On positive ! Fini Mady ! Partie !… » Trunks fit gigoter sa main devant les yeux de son ami. « Bon ! Voilà ce que je voulais te montrer ! » il pointa un énorme rocher.

« C'est un rocher, Trunks… Un gros rocher… r-o-c-h-e-r… Rocher… »

« Ohh… Tu fais de l'orthographe maintenant… »

Mady s'arrêta en face de la maison de Chichi. Elle sortit de la voiture et soupira. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre pour vérifier que Goten n'était pas dans le salon… Mais sa photo était toujours sur la table… Elle alla sonner.

« Ah. Entre Mady, je t'attendais… » fit la mère de Goten en ouvrant la porte. « Suis-moi dans la cuisine. » après avoir fermé la porte, elle suivit Chichi dans la cuisine. Mady s'assit à table.

« Il ne faut pas trop en vouloir à Goten… » commença Chichi. Elle jeta un regard à Mady, qui était tête basse, si elle n'aurait pas eu une si bonne éducation, elle serait déjà partie. « Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, mais c'est important. Pourquoi crois-tu que je resterais avec un homme qui part tout le temps et qui me rend souvent malheureuse et lui aussi pourrait se sépare de moi, ça le soulagerait ! S'il ne se passait pas quelque chose en plus entre nous, il n'aurait plus à rentrer. Si j'ai bien compris… Un saiyen… Normal… N'a pas grand chose comme sentiment, vu qu'il passe sa vie à détruire des vies !

Oui, je sais, c'est affreux et dire que Goku a failli devenir comme ça, ça me fait peur… Mais avec le temps, j'ai remarqué un truc… Végéta, le père de Trunks, si tu ne l'a pas déjà rencontré… Etait comme ça, autrefois, même la première fois qu'il est venu ici, c'était pour ça: détruire la Terre… Maintenant, il n'est plus comme ça… C'est en partie grâce à Bulma, qui l'a hébergé quand il n'avait plus nulle part où aller… Je crois bien que ça l'a touché et, ça l'a, elle aussi, touchée qu'il ne fasse rien pour se défendre… Bref, ils se sont attachés l'un à l'autre… Et maintenant, ils sont heureux dans leur maison et ont deux magnifiques enfants, et crois-moi ils sont très heureux !… »

« Où est le rapport avec moi et Goten ?… »

« J'y viens ! Mon mari, c'est différent ! Il est sur Terre depuis qu'il est bébé et il a perdu la mémoire, ça fait qu'il n'avait plus une âme de saiyen ! Aujourd'hui encore, même s'il a retrouvé ses racines, il se sent beaucoup plus terrien que saiyen… Mais le résultat est le même ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, il nous avait sauvé la vie, je lui avais demandé en mariage avec moi et il a dit oui !… Puis il est reparti loin de moi… Plus tard, on s'est rencontré lors d'un tournois… Il m'avait oublié… J'étais vraiment furieuse, je peux te le dire !… Mais je l'aimais toujours autant, je l'avais choisi ! Il serait mon mari un point c'est tout ! Il a fini par se souvenir et puis on s'est marié… Et on est toujours ensemble… Pour Gohan et Videl c'était… Ils se sont choisis pas accident !… Maintenant, je trouve qu'il forme vraiment un très beau couple ! Et Pan est la plus jolie de toutes les petites filles ! Tout ça pour dire qu'un saiyen ne cherche pas loin en sentiment et que s'ils aiment, c'est que c'est un fait qu'il ne peuvent changer.» Mady sourit. « Goten et toi aussi vous allez bien ensemble ! Si tu savais à quel point, il est malheureux depuis que tu n'es plus avec lui ! Tu as vu ta photo sur le meuble ? »

« Oui, je l'ai vue… »

« Au début, je pensais qu'il exagérait, mais non, il a vraiment besoin de toi ! De toi, pas d'une fille, de ta présence ! »

« J'en sais rien… ça lui passera… Et puis, votre mari vit bien loin de vous souvent ! Ca ne l'empêche pas de vivre ! »

« Je sais que Goku pense à moi souvent ! Et moi aussi, je pense à lui souvent ! A chaque fois que je vois mes fils, je pense à lui, c'est bien simple ! Et quand je cuisine aussi ! Il adore ma cuisine ! Et je suis sûr que là où il est, il pense à moi quand il mange, parce que c'est sûrement pas aussi bon que ce que moi je lui fait ! Et même s'il adore partir à l'aventure et qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il rentrera toujours parce qu'il sait, même s'il ne le montre pas, que je n'aime pas qu'il parte… Goten a l'air d'aller mieux, mais… Il n'est toujours pas décidé à se séparer de toi ! »

« Moi aussi, je pense à lui… Et souvent… »

« Ahh ! Alors ? Où est le problème ? »

« Mais… Il… Il n'a pas confiance en moi ! Il croit que je vais le lâcher ou je ne sais pas, mais… Si Gohan ou Trunks ne m'auraient pas avoués la vérité, je serais toujours à ne rien savoir ! »

« Mais parce que la dernière fois, c'est ça qui l'a perdu… C'est très bien d'être fort comme il est et il est très fier de ça… Mais c'est parfois dur à supporter… »

« Trunks m'a raconté… Mais c'est pas seulement avec ça ! S'il fait quelque chose de… Ah je sais pas comment expliqué, enfin s'il n'a pas confiance en moi ! S'il ne me le dit pas ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Il a bien compris la leçon, il sait que tu es une fille forte !… »

« Je ne sais pas Chichi… »

« Réfléchis… »

Elle se releva en hochant la tête. Quand elle sortit de la maison, Goten se posait devant chez lui, Trunks une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Elle s'arrêta. Ne sachant pas quoi faire. « Sa… Salut… » bredouilla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Trunks se dirigea comme si de rien n'était vers la maison d'à côté, pour les laisser tranquille…

« Ta… Ta mère voulait me parler… » répondit-elle, hésitante.

« Ah… »

« Bon, je… Je dois m'en aller… Bye… » et elle partit vers sa voiture.

« Bye… » 

Une fois dans la maison, Goten s'affala dans son fauteuil et soupira. Il sourit en posant les yeux sur la photo puis alluma la télévision en secouant la tête.

Mady n'était pas encore partie… Elle vit Chichi passer par le sentier qui reliait les deux maisons et vit Trunks frapper à la porte puis entrer… Elle rélféchit à ce qu'il lui avait dit… Réfléchit à ce que Chichi lui avait dit… Et pensa à comment elle allait pouvoir revivre avec quelqu'un de 'normal' ?… Ce serait impossible… Mais pourquoi hésitait-elle ?… Elle soupira une bonne fois et décida de chasser ce bête caprice, personne n'est parfait, pensa-t-elle. Elle décida de rentrer dans la maison… Elle ouvrit doucement la porte du salon… Goten regardait le poste, le coude appuyé sur l'acoudoire… En poussant de temps de temps un soupir… Elle regarda l'écran un moment aussi… Elle se faisait discrète pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? » elle sursauta à la voix de Goten. Mady le regarda lever la tête.

« Comment… »

« J'ai senti ta force… Tout être vivant a une force, même une fleur a une force ! Et on apprend à sentir ces forces… C'est très utile… Alors, tu venais rechercher quoi ? »

« Rien… Au fait… Pourquoi t'as mis le bracelet sur cette photo de nous ?… »

« Comme ça. Le bracelet, c'est toi, et j'ai besoin de te voir, t'étais belle sur cette photo, tu me manques. » dit-il sincèrement.

« Toi aussi… » Goten se retourna et lui demanda de répéter. « Toi aussi tu me manques… Je pense souvent à toi !… »

« Ah bon… Je... Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus… »

« Je me suis trompée ! J'ai jamais arrêté ! » répliqua-t-elle rapidement. Mady s'accroupit à son niveau. « Je te demande pardon… J'ai été complètement idiote de nous faire souffrir comme ça… » Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoire. « Ah, j'ai été vraiment ridicule ! Je suis capricieuse ! Je suis désolée !… »

« Et moi, j'ai été idiot de te prendre pour une gourde alors que justement je t'aime parce que tu n'es pas une gourde !… » Ils se regardèrent des les yeux. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Mady et la tira sur lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'installa dans une bonne position confortable pour pouvoir l'embrasser librement.

Lorsque Chichi rentra, elle fut satisfaite ! Manœuvre réussie !… Elle espéra que c'était le dernier accrochage du couple qui serait, quoi qu'il arrive, unis. Et aussi… Elle se précipita sur le téléphone pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son amie…

&&&&&

si vous voulez une suite, il va falloir demander (supplier) Masenko qui est l'auteuse de cette histoire!

alors... comment finir l'histoire... Mady et Goten se marièrent quelques années plus tard et eûrent un fils qu'ils ont appelé Yann... Lorsque celui-ci aura quelques mois seulement, Mady découvrira ce que c'est d'avoir un mari saiyen qui combat des monstres... pour ça, aller voir dans _"shinsetsu keredomo abunai"!_


End file.
